


重整旗鼓 (The Comeback Kid)

by flyingmax



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bucky's an actor, M/M, Mentions of past drug use, Mutual Pining, Nat's his agent, Rated M for eventual sexual content, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Steve's his new publicist
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:49:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 8,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingmax/pseuds/flyingmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>简介：Bucky是一个演员，Natasha是他的经纪人，Steve则是他们请来的公关经理，协助Bucky重塑公众形象。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 雇他妈一个公关经理来

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Comeback Kid](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7332274) by [emphasisonem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emphasisonem/pseuds/emphasisonem). 



> 这是我第一次在AO3上发文，感谢emphasisonem允许我翻译并发布这个同人。希望各位看官喜欢。由于原文尚未结束，我将尽可能按时更新。

位于洛杉矶一座豪华公寓顶层Loft里，床头柜上不停震动的手机把Bucky从睡梦中吵醒。他头疼欲裂，嘴里像被塞满了恶臭的棉球。他翻过身去够手机，突然的动作引得胃里一阵恶心。

“操…”他低咒道，声音像吞了块碎玻璃一样嘶哑，抬手笨拙地滑开手机，“喂？”

“我真他妈应该宰了你丫的，Barnes。”他的经纪人在电话另一端恶狠狠地吼道。

“哦，嘿，小娜，”Bucky呻吟道，“一大早就能听见你的声音真好，真让我精神为之一振。”

“首先，混球，现在已经下午两点了。”Natasha怒了，“第二，你他妈昨晚哪根弦儿搭错了？”

“你说什么呢？”Bucky皱起眉头翻身仰面躺在床上，顺便踢开身上的毯子，“我跟一起拍戏的几个人一块儿出去了，没什么大不了的呀。”

“我说的是现在网上全他妈是你和你戏里的搭档，那个已婚的男星靠在墙边亲热的照片，”Natasha基本上是在咆哮了，吼得Bucky那已经跳痛不已的脑袋现在感觉像是有人拿电钻在上面打洞。“明白我现在在他妈说啥了吗，Bucky？你他妈昨晚嗑嗨了是怎么的？”

“我没有啦，小娜。拜托！”Bucky呻吟道，“我没嗑药，我就是…我就是喝高了。操！”

“没错。操！Barnes，”Natasha终于放低了音量，但怒气未减，而Bucky很怕她跟他发火。“推销你已经够费劲的了。麻烦重重的背景，有吸毒史。在片场情绪不稳定，个人生活糜烂。我这么罩着你，还时不时的要帮你扛雷，你现在还给我玩儿这么一出！”

“我很抱歉，小娜，”Bucky叹了口气。“我给你惹祸了。”

“你他妈摊上大事儿了，”Natasha骂道，“这回你得跟我一起收拾残局。我是说真的。你这回真的要他妈的请个公关经理了，Barnes。我会想办法的。这事早八百年就该办。”

“我不需要…”Bucky才刚张嘴就被Natasha硬生生地打断。

“你绝对需要。”Natasha说，“我已经想到合适人选了。你给我拾掇利落了，四点钟到我办公室来。你要是敢迟到，我绝对会当着他的面儿让你吃不了兜着走！”

“好，我…”Bucky才开口Natasha就已经挂电话了。Bucky大叹一声，拉过毯子蒙在头上。

“操。”他低低的自语，再一次后悔当初决定来洛杉矶发展，不过看来今后还有的是让他后悔的呢。

*** 

Bucky站在淋浴间里冲冷水澡，让自己彻底清醒过来，同时也在心里琢磨自己怎么混到了如此田地。现在还不是最糟的，最糟的谷底期是在五年前。自从他放弃了对舞台剧的热爱，到好莱坞混生活以后，似乎就爬不出这个自己挖的坑了。还不到三十岁，他就已然是烂货一枚了，而在洛杉矶这个纸醉金迷的城市中，这种事简直太司空见惯了。

他十七岁时就已经进入纽约大学了。他满十八岁那年的三月在布鲁克林一间酒吧里经人引荐结识了Alexander Pierce，一个年届四十，长得很像罗伯特*雷德福的帅大叔。而认识这个几乎把Bucky搞到身败名裂的人，其实只是因为那间酒吧不查身份证（译者注：美国法律禁止21岁以下青少年出入酒吧且购买酒精饮料）。

Pierce观看了一场舞台剧《君臣人子小命呜呼》的演出，Bucky在剧中扮演罗森*格兰兹。他盛赞了Bucky的演技，但告诉他以他目前的功力还不足以混迹百老汇。

“好莱坞，”Pierce对他说，“你应该去那儿发展。凭你的脸蛋儿和那双迷死人的眼睛，到那儿绝对平淌。而且你是个好孩子，在那儿发展只会越来越好，等你星路坦荡了，想参加哪出舞台剧不都是随你挑的吗？”

Bucky那时年幼无知，而且急欲获得他人的认可，而Pierce舌攒莲花，又对Bucky的演绎事业表现得极为关切，于是他退出了戏剧学业跟着Pierce来到了洛杉矶。当Bucky得到了在一部轰动一时的系列动作片里饰演配角的机会后，Pierce把他带到他家，好好向Bucky展示了一番自己对他演技的“崇拜之情”。

想到这些不禁让Bucky胃里打结。想到自己曾经以为爱上了那个大叔时Bucky依旧觉得心痛。也许他确实爱过他，但事实证明Alexander Pierce真正爱的只有他手上这只会下金蛋的鹅为他赚来的钱。

Pierce不断地给他加码儿，为了应付繁重的工作Bucky逐渐沉溺于毒品并慢慢开始失控。当他成为影星五年后，因为非法藏毒而被逮捕，面容憔悴的照片登满小报时，Pierce则拍拍屁股，卷钱跑了。

*** 

混迹好莱坞这些年Bucky曾与Natasha Romanov打过几次照面，都是在一些电影首映式、夜总会开业仪式、社交聚会上。这位红发美女在Bucky自己登记进入戒毒中心之后两个小时就跑去探望他。而他离开戒毒中心的那天，也是Natasha等在门外接他回家。

Bucky请她考虑担任他的经纪人时，她二话没说就答应了下来，根本不把他已岌岌可危的事业情况当回事，那时他才二十三岁。但小娜一直为他尽心竭力，帮着他远离毒品，还为他在一个大制作科幻系列电影里争取到了不错的角色，又帮他在一些小成本独立电影里争取表演机会，让他确立了演技地位，绝了别人说他只会卖颜值秀身材的口实。

所以这次捅娄子，让她焦头烂额疲于应对，着实让他满心愧疚。

如果她说要雇公关经理，他没意见。Bucky这些年虽说除了偶尔吃吃阿司匹林，从没碰过毒品或者酒精，但居然还能时不时地惹出点事端来。他想把这些事都赖在Pierce头上，但他心知肚明，这都怪他自己。不管当初Pierce伤他伤得有多深，现在的日子还是要Bucky自己来过的。

也许小娜推荐的这个人正是他需要的，是能够帮他迈出这一步，重整旗鼓的人。

*** 

Steve Rogers坐在Natasha Romanov对面的椅子上，他认为她是好莱坞最好的几位经纪人之一。不仅是因为她能为自己的客户争取到好角色，她尊重并善待自己的客户，这品质在这个物欲横流的城市里显得弥足珍贵。

他俩认识差不多有五年了，两人都混同一个圈子。这两三年来Steve和Natasha曾几次谈起过James Barnes。Steve知道他对于小娜来说不仅仅是个客户，James还是她的朋友，她真的很关心他的生活和他的事业发展情况。

Steve靠回椅背上，一边翘起二郎腿来一边看了看手表。那家伙晚了几分钟，不过当演员的都这样，他都习惯了。不过他其他的一些客户，花钱雇他可是要他随叫随到的，所以他希望James能尽快出现。

当五分钟后那个褐发男子冲进门时，Steve还真有些意外。他当然看过他的照片，在电视上看他走红毯、接受采访时的翩翩气度，但这么近看他，即便他还顶着两只熊猫眼，Steve还是被他帅到了。

“抱歉抱歉！”年轻的男子瞪着灰蓝色的大眼睛向他的经纪人求饶，“我这个样子没法开车，所以就打了辆车，结果堵路上了。这鬼地方就没不堵车的时候。”

“Buck，得了，”Natasha叹了口气，“你没迟到得太离谱，我也没打算当着Steve的面儿削你。这位是Steve Rogers，公关界的男神。”

Bucky瞪大眼睛看着Steve站起身，眼神不觉流连在Steve宽阔的肩膀上，另一边Steve则在心里反复默念自己是个专业人士，不得做出不专业的事来。不管眼前的这位帅哥是不是死盯着他不放。

“很高兴见到你，James。”Steve伸出手与对方相握，压下心里对Bucky手感的喜爱。“我估计现在说很期待与你共事这句话不太逾越。”

褐发男子闻言笑开了，Steve有些不确定对方是否不太愿意把手抽走。“如果小娜说决定请你，那我就会请你。我现在急需救助。不过如果我是你，可能不太会期待和我共事。”

“James，”Steve微微一笑，“你现在的情况虽然看来很糟，但还不到山穷水尽的地步。不少名人捅出的娄子比你大得多，但现在照样顺风顺水。只要稍稍矫正，你就能重整旗鼓了。而且大伙儿都乐见重整旗鼓的好故事。”

“你可以，呃…”Bucky有些结巴，Steve暗自提醒自己，他会打嗑巴是因为宿醉劳累，才不是因为他。“你可以叫我Bucky，平常没多少人叫我James。”

“Bucky？”Steve问，James，哦不，Bucky笑了。

“是我中间名Buchanan的简称，”Bucky解释道，“只有在接受采访或者惹麻烦的时候才有人叫我James。”

Bucky笑着瞥了一眼Natasha，她则还了一记卫生眼。Steve努力让自己别去想Bucky的那个表情有多性感。

“我们明早把拟好的合同送到你的办公室，”Natasha一副公事公办的态度说道，但眼神里却含着笑意，“总算有人能帮我一起治治这个蠢蛋了。”

“不好意思吼，”Bucky一脸不爽，“你说的这个蠢蛋可是会拿出自己百分之十的片酬给你发工资的。”

“对吼，这个蠢蛋要是继续跟已婚男人搞山搞水的话，片酬可是会开始变少的哦。”Natasha凌厉的回嘴让Bucky立刻败下阵来。

“好吧，我知道是我不对，”Bucky叹了口气，“我喝高了，而且他又特别主动…”

“第一个建议，”Steve插嘴，“如果有人问起这事，一定别指责对方。就说是一时糊涂，明白了？”

“明白了。”Bucky点头答应，帅气的脸上满是认真。

“其次，”Steve继续说道，“在他的团队做出回应之前什么都别说。已婚的人是他，这事要看他怎么处理。而且登出来的照片并不清晰。如果他们加以否认的话，咱们就可以顺势说那是他的一个替身演员什么的。你喜欢男人这事不是什么秘密，对吧？”

“对，”Bucky回答，“我出柜的时候都没走脑子。”

“好吧，出柜的事算我一个，”Steve呵呵一笑，而Bucky的惊讶表情则让他费了好大劲才忍住没大笑出声。“很多没啥安全感的男性客户一发现我是双性恋就开溜了。”

“哈，”Bucky侧了下头，认真地观察着Steve，一脸神秘莫测的表情。“有意思，看来出柜不会碍事喽？”

“Bucky，自从我三年前帮因为吸毒弄得身败名裂的Tony Stark扭转乾坤以后，”Steve笑了，同时暗暗对Bucky回给他的微笑感到快活不已，“别人就根本不在乎我跟谁上床了。”

Bucky的眼神深邃了一些，Steve估计也许Bucky会比较在乎他跟谁上床。

事情可能会比我想的要困难的多，Steve想，并和自己的新客户以及Bucky的经纪人握手道别。

*** 

“你小子最好别惦记这事！”Natasha盯着Bucky严肃地说。

“惦记什么？”Bucky装蒜地问，他当然在惦记这事。面对Steve这样的男神，岂有不惦记之理？

“Barnes，我谢谢你了！”Natasha靠在办公桌上无耐地揉着太阳穴。“Steve Rogers是这个混账城市里最好的公关经理之一。你要是想让自己重回正轨，就别想着跟他上床。”

“小娜，”Bucky露出一个微笑，“你就这么信不过我？我又不弱智。”

“我深表怀疑。”Natasha扯出一抹没辙的笑容，“走，咱们去吃点东西，然后我送你回家。”

“小娜，”两人来到她车前时Bucky拉住了她的胳膊，“谢谢你。真的，你老是这么拼命的帮我。我保证，咱们一定能扭转局面的，好吗？”

“我要是真觉得你没本事扭转局面，我几年前就辞职了。”Natasha笑道，“滚上车啦，我都快饿疯了。”


	2. 我听说过更糟的

因为周一没有Bucky的戏要拍，所以总算他能休息一天了。谢天谢地，想想周六的时候他还跟Brock Rumlow舌吻，这会儿他实在不知道该怎么面对人家了。他昨晚给他发了短信探问情况，但对方一直没回复。

 

幸亏这部叫做《反抗者》的科幻系列剧的拍摄已经快要结束了。组里一直盛传片中的一个比较重要的配角会在片子里挂掉，而且制作公司已经在给编剧施压要重写剧本的结局了，如果真是这样，Bucky暗自希望那个要挂掉的会是自己在片中饰演叛逆黑客Cyrus Whitley。他打从心眼儿里喜欢这个牛逼又超级聪明的角色，但是他在这个角色和这套剧集上花了五年的心力，已经算是够本儿了。上一次他觉得自己这么累心的结果是被重重的伤了心，而且还去戒毒所走了一遭。

 

当然他没向任何人透露出一丝一毫的疲累。因为像Bucky这样的演员，每一个机会都来之不易，因为并不是谁都愿意给一个吸过毒的人提供机会的。再加上他还是个同性恋，这让自己招惹麻烦、话题的几率又升高了很多。

 

Natasha在十一点左右打来了电话，他很高兴自己接电话时的状态还不错。

 

“早啊，最最天赋异禀的经纪人，”Bucky用唱歌般的语调说道，“你今天过得如何？”

 

“恭维在我这儿没用，你个小怪胎。”Natasha讥笑，“就是告诉你一声，Steve已经签约了。他可能过一会儿会打给你，想跟你约个时间面谈以后的行事策略。”

 

“你要会在场的吧？”Bucky问，抬手拂过自己的头发。

 

“怎么，担心没我在你自己搞不定，Barnes？”他都能想象出Natasha嗤笑的表情。

 

“不是啦，就是觉得，”Bucky顿了顿，想了一下，“我只是觉得你会想参加而已。”

 

“Steve是处理这些事的行家，”小娜回答道，“我信任他。我只希望你别做或者说什么二货事。”

 

“拜托，小娜，”Bucky呻吟一声，“我会老实听话的，我保证！鉴于之前的不当行事我已经决定了暂时戒酒，所以我一定保持直来直去。当然，呃，不是那个‘直’啦，但是…”

 

听着Natasha在电话那头的大笑，Bucky自己也跟着笑了起来。“你个二货，Buck。没关系，我相信你。而且我估计要不是你现在是Steve的雇主，他肯定不会在意你直不直的问题。你保持专业态度就行了。”

 

“等等，啥？”Bucky愣了一下，仔细琢磨她话里的意思。“你这话是什么意思？”

 

“你还真不是一般的蠢，Barnes。”小娜笑道，“回头打给我说说会议的情况哈。”

 

*** 

Steve拨通Bucky的号码，在心里提醒自己他是自己的客户，给他打电话 _没啥大不了的_ 。他是预约会面，又不是约会。不过当褐发男子低沉性感的声音从电话那头传来时，Steve还是克制不住自己脸上绽开了一抹大大的笑容。

 

“刚刚撂了小娜的电话你就打来了。”Bucky说道，“欢迎加入，伙计。希望你知道自己要面对多大麻烦了。”

 

 _其实呢，不太清楚_ 。Steve边想边在餐厅的椅子上坐定，一手握住一杯温热的咖啡。但他嘴上说的却是：“我觉得自己还是应付得了你的，Barnes。”

 

“真的吗？”Bucky调笑的语气听来更多的像是在调情，Steve的小心脏则跟着加快了跳动速度。“咱们走着瞧好了，Rogers。我听说你想要约个面谈？”

 

“对，我想咱们马上就开始要有所动作了，”Steve说道，并惊讶于自己的声音居然如此平静无澜。“我是想咱们可以去你家或者我家，叫点外卖边吃边聊。这样比较私密一些，狗仔队也会很少。当然我们也可以在我办公室谈，但我觉着在家谈更舒服一些。”

 

“那今晚你方便吗？”Bucky听起来……好像挺急切的？Steve尽量不让自己往那儿想。

 

“好啊，”Steve回答，“可以，我今晚有空。”

 

“好的。”Steve能听出对方的笑意，胸中也随之有些翻腾。他觉得自己跟个情窦初开的小女生似的，拜托，他昨天才跟人家第一次见面。 _而且他还是你的客户_ ！“我等一下把我家地址发给你。你爱吃中国菜吗？”

 

“好啊。”Steve不敢多说话，他怕自己的语气会泄露出太多情感。

 

“太好了。那咱们就约6点吧，”Bucky说，“回头见了，Rogers。”

 

“再见，Buck。”Steve回答，继而挂了电话。

 

“操，”他小声咕哝着，低头把脸扎进手里深吸了一口气。“死定了。”

 

 ***

Bucky下午去了趟杂货店，他保证 _绝对_ 没有过分纠结于Steve在电话上叫他Buck这件事。

 

他反复找辙提醒自己买佐料做炒菜才不是为了向Steve炫耀厨艺，只不过是因为很久没自己做菜吃，有些技痒而已。

 

他切菜的时候依然在提醒自己，他只不过是想尽快把行事策略定下来而已，不是急切的想见到Steve的帅脸，更不是惦记着要逗那家伙笑，或者是为了想多了解那个金发帅哥。

 

他在按铃给Steve开楼门还有在他去应门时，心里依然在默念着这些。

 

不过Bucky只有在片场面对镜头的时候才算是演技出众。

 

 ***

Steve在Bucky穿着一件溅着油点子的T恤开门的一刹那就开始流口水了。他会流口水只是因为屋里面的饭香实在诱人哈。 _绝对不是因为别的_ ，他一边让视线流连于Bucky那双宽肩膀和胸膛，一边在心里这么说道。

 

“你都做什么了？”Steve微微一笑，Bucky红着脸低下头的样子险些让他把舌头咽下去。

 

“只是突然想自己做饭了而已。”Bucky隔着长长的睫毛向Steve投去一抹羞涩的微笑，Steve不禁想知道如果约他出去会是怎样的。因为这很明显是约会后人家才会露出的笑容，而Steve则非常乐意就着这个笑容把他亲得喘不上气来。

 

 _集中精神，Rogers_ ，Steve暗骂， _你是来工作的！_

 

“闻起来太香了，”Steve回答道，“等不及想吃了。我还不知道你会做饭。”

 

“名人就是这么神奇的物种，”Bucky笑道，“大家总是能看到你，他们都自以为了解你。但我们都充满了未知。快进来。咱们边吃边聊你的伟大计划。希望你不介意吃饭的时候喝冰茶，最近出的这事让我决定暂时戒酒了。”

 

“明智之举。”Steve笑着说。

 

“猜到你会这么说。”Bucky扯出一抹嗤笑，让Steve觉得有点头重脚轻。肯定是因为他饿晕了，他这么在心里狡辩着。

 

Steve跟着Bucky进到餐厅里，让他给自己添饭盛菜。两人在餐桌前坐下，吃第一口时Steve忍不住发出了一声赞美的呻吟。他觉得有那么一瞬间Bucky的眼神飘向了自己的嘴唇，但这也可能完全是自己臆想出来的。

 

“好吧，说说咱们要如何重塑我的形象。”Bucky微笑着问。

 

“首先嘛，”Steve咽下Bucky烹制的饭菜后说道，他好像看到Bucky盯着自己上下运动的喉结，“我要你毫无保留地把你的一切都告诉我。作为你的公关经理，我的工作就是对一切好的、坏的都了如指掌，这样才能有效地保护你的名声。”

 

“一切吗？”Bucky似乎有些犹豫瑟缩，这让Steve看了不觉有些心疼。

 

“恐怕是的，伙计。”Steve有些无奈地说，“不过别担心，我打赌我肯定听过比你更糟的。”

 

 ***

Bucky实在不想把那些陈谷子烂芝麻拿出来说，但他还是深吸了一口气，放下手中的叉子。然后一股脑地把所有的东西和盘托出。他早年的生活没什么值得遮掩的。一个布鲁克林男孩不顾自己老爸想让他去小联盟打棒球的意愿，早早进入了社区剧院演舞台剧。他的母亲对他寄予厚望，父亲也从一开始的坚决反对到后来开始慢慢转变成支持。高中时参加戏剧社，又早早地被纽约州立大学的戏剧系接收。

 

然后就是比较不堪的部分了。结识了Pierce，辍学来到洛杉矶发展。然后因为在名噪一时的电影《突来的公正》中扮演要角，之后在该片的两部续集中也有出演而一夜之间成为街传巷议的明日之星。

 

他告诉了Steve他和Pierce的关系，还有自己出柜的事——他家里人对此很是担忧，但还是很接受这一事实的，但媒体却对此事频频发难。Pierce则要Bucky对他们的关系秘而不宣，说不是所有人都对这种事表现宽容，说会给以后造成阻碍，但那时候他太过盲目，看不出Pierce根本不是真的爱他。

 

接着他说了自己那一次精神崩溃和吸毒，以及他被捕而Pierce丢下他开溜的事。说这些的时候他都没办法正视Steve的眼睛，他无法忍受对方眼中可能显现出的评判和嫌恶，或者更糟，可怜。他听得出自己的话语像机器一样不带情绪和温度，这让他感到有些害怕。这也一定让Steve感到害怕了，因为突然间他那只大手就盖在了Bucky的手上，小心地将它包裹在其中，轻轻地攥了一下。

 

Bucky立刻迎向Steve的视线，而那双眼中盈满了同情。Steve看着他的神情就好像Bucky并非不可救药，值得别人去保护，值得为他而战一样，这让他感动的无法言语。

 

“谢谢你告诉我这些。”Steve柔声说道，放开了Bucky的手，Bucky立刻就开始想念那份温暖。“我很难过，你要孤身一人经历这些事。”

 

“谢谢。”他试着露出一个微笑，看来还是管些用处，因为Steve也回给他一个微笑。“那么说说你吧。”

 

“说我什么？”Steve微微皱眉，Bucky觉得这个表情很是可爱。他很怀疑面前这个男人做什么会让他觉得不吸引人，估计没有。

 

“别往歪处想，”Bucky笑了笑，“很明显你对你的工作很拿手，但你看来不像是那种会做公关的人。”

 

“你可能会吃惊的，因为我当初陪我女朋友来好莱坞时是打算当演员的。”Steve回答道，Bucky立刻觉得心里一沉，这么魅力十足的男人 _怎么可能_ 没有伴侣呢。

 

“女朋友啊？”Bucky努力让自己脸上的笑容显得很真实，但心里已经被失望打击的体无完肤了。

 

“呃，是前女友啦。”Steve说，Bucky不应该暗爽的，但感情要怎么控制啊？“她是个编剧，而且很成功。她叫Peggy Carter。”

 

“你跟Peggy Carter做过男女朋友？”Bucky的难以置信引得Steve大笑出声，但他不太在乎，“你特么不是开玩笑吧？”

 

“真事儿啦。”Steve笑了，“我们是大学里认识的，毕业以后搬到了这儿。我拍过几个广告，演了几个电视剧。她则开始给影视公司投稿。那时候我们穷得叮当响，但过的特别快活。几年以后我决定不演戏了。我在大学里辅修公共关系学，于是开始给一些新人做媒体的工作，我也挺喜欢干的。过了没多久Peggy就经历了她的事业转折点，那部《绿野跳跃》。”

 

“这个我知道。”Bucky还是觉得难以置信，“那是我最喜欢的一部电影了。”

 

“她要是知道会很高兴的。”Steve笑道，“她很喜欢你。不管怎么说吧，她在拍摄那部片子的时候遇见了Angie Martinelli，然后她俩就相恋了。”

 

“天呐，”Bucky低声说道，“那对你打击一定挺大的吧。”

 

“确实感觉不怎么好，”Steve说得有些苦涩，Bucky可以理解。“但那时候我们之间已经有了间隙。我觉得在Peggy遇到Angie之前，我们谁都没意识到我们已经开始不爱对方了。当然我们也是花了很长一段时间才终于重新成为挚友的，但我真心希望Peggy幸福。而且Angie人很棒，你想的话有机会可以跟她们见见面。”

 

“我绝对想。”Bucky微笑道，“我最大的一个职业目标就是希望在她写的电影里演一个角色。先别告诉Peggy，因为我想用实力争取她的注意，而不是通过你介绍。她真的能把日常生活中的场景写得异常丰富。”

 

“好啊，我可以让你自己放暗示，”Steve嗤笑，“你在媒体上的名声也许不太光彩，但Peggy喜欢你在那些独立电影里的表现，而且你也挺有魅力的。”

 

“你这么觉得？”Bucky几乎是要用喉音呻吟了，Steve眼神变得深邃也让他很是心满意足。“你从哪儿得出这个结论的？”

 

“我总得要了解客户的风格嘛。”Steve回嘴，Bucky大笑起来。“其实，我看了你上一次做媒体宣传时的几次采访。非常出色，基本上是你扛起了那些电影和采访，而Brock拿的钱居然比你多。”

 

“你不会是一下午把三集《反抗者》一口气都看完了吧？”Bucky打趣地说道，很高兴地看到面前男子的脸颊染上了一层最可爱的粉红色。

 

“受雇于你之前是你的粉丝有什么不对吗？”Steve咕哝，嘴角扯出一抹微笑。

 

“没什么不对的。”Bucky还以一个微笑，“要是雇来一个认为我一无是处的家伙那才扫兴呢。”

 

“说到雇我这件事，”Steve说，“我的事已经谈得够多了。咱们得谈谈工作了。”

 

“打败那群恶徒！”Bucky小声唱道，然后跟着Steve一起笑成一堆。Bucky发现身旁的这位金发帅哥简直是迪士尼动画片的骨灰粉，不过他们真的， _真的_ 该好好讨论Bucky的媒体行事策略了。

 

不过这并不妨碍Bucky整晚拿迪士尼动画片梗开玩笑，Steve会一边笑一边骂Bucky把俩人带沟里去。

 

 ***

“谢谢你请吃晚饭。”晚上十一点多Bucky送Steve出门时他说道，“饭菜很可口。而且今天很有成效，对吧？”

 

“我同意。”Bucky微微一笑，只是光看他脸上的表情就让Steve心里一紧。这是他第一次看见Bucky满怀希望，这让他很高兴。“谢谢你过来。会开的挺好，我也很高兴能更了解你。我现在明白为什么小娜根本不考虑找其他人了。我想咱俩能配合得很好的。”

 

“很高兴你这么说。”Steve回答，想也没想就伸手拉住了Bucky的胳膊。他赶快抽回手，尽量不让自己的动作显得唐突。绝对不能让客户觉得不自在。“有什么需要的就给我打电话。我会尽快和你联系的。”

 

“晚安，Steve。”Bucky说着伸出手，Steve在心里默念对方并没有因他要走而显露出一丝难过。Bucky眼里的渴求不过是自己的臆念。

 

“晚安，Buck。”Steve郑重地握了握他的手，继而转身向走廊尽头的电梯走去。

 

下楼来到车前的这一路Steve都在想，自己和Bucky有没有可能配合得不好。

 

 _别想这些有的没的，_ Steve提醒自己。 _否则到最后受伤的只会是你自己_ 。

 

然而，Steve睡着时脑子里依然想的是Bucky做的炒菜和那双闪烁着希望，美得无与伦比的的眼睛。


	3. 把你的那张臭嘴闭紧

Bucky直到周三早上才碰见Brock。他们有几场对手戏要拍，对着镜头时当然一切顺利，但在场间休息时从Bucky戏中搭档身上辐射而出的紧张气氛却十分浓厚。Bucky没有主动挑明。他很了解像Brock这种人的脾气——外表一副猛男做派，实则闷骚的很，要是被人发现他们并没有外表看上去那么直，就会被激得动粗。

 

场间休息的时候Brock几乎不怎么和他对视，但当他看向他时，眼神又很深邃，弄得Bucky汗毛倒竖，浑身直起鸡皮疙瘩。

 

现在Bucky都搞不懂自己干嘛在上周六的时候任Brock对自己予取予求。没错，他是长得挺帅的，不过被躲在酒吧后巷做的那些苟且之事毁了正常的工作关系实在不值当。

 

当天收工后Bucky往自己的拖车走去，没注意到后面有人跟着。所以在被一只粗壮的手臂拽住猛地扭转过身时他被吓了一跳。

 

“你他妈的要是敢拿那些事儿乱嚼舌头，”Brock低吼道，Bucky下意识地瑟缩了一下，对方眼中的怒火让他有些惊讶，“那你小子就别打算继续在这儿混了，听懂了吗？”

 

“我本来也没打算说什么的。”Bucky向他保证道，伸手把Brock推开几步，“相信我，Rumlow，为了你再次毁掉我的事业可不值当的。”

 

Brock怒气冲冲的盯着他，Bucky看见他的双拳已经捏紧。他知道Brock很想动手揍他，以此来表面自己的猛/直男地位，但是周围有不少人走动，而且如果传出这两位演员打架的消息来无疑是给那些照片做了印证。

 

“我的公关经理已经有对策了，”Bucky用低沉、平缓的语气说道，试着让Brock冷静下来，“你不想被出柜吗？我也没什么意见，伙计。告诉你的人对外就说那是你的一个替身演员就行了。你否不否认我才不管呢。”

 

“我的团队正在起草声明，”Brock依旧皱着眉头，但刚才的那股暴戾劲儿已经降低了些，“只管把你那张臭嘴闭紧就是了。”

 

“乐不得的呢。”Bucky说着拉开拖车门，进去后回身向Brock投来一个讥笑。

 

“烦你记牢了，以后别惦记把你的舌头伸进来，谢啦。”Bucky说完转身把门重重甩在Brock的死人脸上。

 

这么看来他扮演的角色十有八九会被砍，Bucky转身去洗理准备回家时想到，他不由得发出一声轻笑，Brock肯定会千方百计地确保这件事的发生了。

 

不过他实在不怎么在乎。

 

 ***

Steve晚上8点左右看到Bucky的来电时有些小惊讶。他穿着T恤和睡裤蜷在沙发上正在拿《突来的公正:士兵的荣耀》炒不知第多少次冷饭。现在再说看这片子是因为Bucky在片中的表演清新爽洁不紧绷，连他自己都不信了。不过那对迷死人的颧骨多看有益健康。

 

“嘿，”Steve接起电话，四处翻找了半天遥控器才把电视关成静音。“怎么了？没出什么事吧？”

 

“你不是在看《突来的公正》吧？”Bucky的语气里夹杂着玩味和怀疑，Steve竭尽全力才没呻吟出声。

 

“你怎么知道的？”Steve问，尽量让自己的语气听来平淡无奇。

 

“老大，”Bucky笑道，“那个系列电影我拍了五年，有时候我睡觉都能梦见那些配乐。”

 

“我不过是熟悉一下你的作品而已。”Steve狡辩。

 

“这也算是你工作的一部分吗？”Bucky调笑道，“对了，有事要跟你报备一下。Brock今天威胁了我一下。”

 

“见他妈的鬼，”Steve呻吟了一声，抬手揉了揉头发。“到我家来，咱们说说这个事。我把地址发给你。”

 

“我二十分钟后到。”Bucky回答，“哦，Steve？”

 

“怎么？”

 

“我觉得这可不是你头一回看《突来的公正》了，”Steve可以很清楚的听出Bucky语气里的调笑，惹人冒火但又性感十足。“很高兴有你这么个粉丝。”

 

“别废话，给我滚过来咱们好说说Rumlow的事情，混球。”Steve大笑着说，挂上电话把地址发给了Bucky。

 

 ***

Steve的家位于西好莱坞，房子不太大，但看着很可爱。跟Steve很般配，Bucky一边想一边走到门口按铃。

 

Steve应门时他有些惊讶，他的穿着应该算是睡衣吧，不过能看到那件T恤紧紧箍在Steve宽阔结实的胸膛上，Bucky心里可是暗爽了半天呢。他注意到Steve的睡裤低低的挂在腰间，妈呀，Bucky已经在臆想他不穿裤子是什么样了。

 

“嘿，Buck。”Bucky闻声迎上了那对闪着兴味的蓝眸，他的脸上挂着一丝了然的微笑，“快请进。”

 

Bucky跟着Steve穿过门厅来到开放式的餐厅兼起居室里。一个黑皮肤的男子正坐在餐桌旁，对着手提电脑敲打着什么，Steve小声清了清嗓子引得他抬起头来。

 

“靠，”男子说道，“抱歉，我去别的地方好了。”

 

“不用，Sam，我就是想介绍你认识我的新客户，”Steve微笑了一下，拍了拍Bucky的肩膀。“这位是James Barnes，朋友们都称呼他Bucky。Bucky，这是我的室友Sam，他是个导演。”

 

“幸会，James。”Sam站起来伸出手，Bucky很郑重地和他握了握手。

 

“你可以叫我Bucky，”他告诉Sam，“没多少人叫我James。我也很高兴认识你。”

 

“你是来开会的吧？”Sam问，“我去别处做事也可以的。我知道你们这些名人都挺重视隐私的。”

 

Bucky忍不住笑出了声，“没关系啦，哥们儿，我看你本来也干得挺投入的。再说，你也是混这行儿的，肯定知道怎么保密。”

 

“这倒是。”Sam嗤笑，“跟你说实话，我头回见这家伙揽到一个客户会高兴成那样。”

 

Steve紧张地干笑了两声，拉着Bucky就想往里走，但他的这个反应勾起了Bucky的好奇心。“哦？真的吗？”

 

“我估计做公关的不是每天都能遇上这样的机会，毕竟你……”Steve拼命地用手划过脖子的手势制止Sam继续往下说。

 

“那个，”Sam犹豫了一下，Bucky基本上都能看见Sam在绞尽脑汁的措辞了，“呃，毕竟你那么有，呃…天赋。”

 

“对吼。”Bucky不自觉地来回看了看另外两个人。“那我们就不打扰你了，Sam。Steve和我谈点事，很快就好。”

 

“要不要喝点什么？”Steve问，很明显松了口气，操，Bucky _真的混想知道_ Sam咽下去的那半句话是什么。

 

“水就好，”Bucky扯出一个微笑，“谢谢。”

 

Steve转身出屋。Sam扫了一眼厨房门，回身看向Bucky。

 

“呃，我，”Sam舌头有点打结了，“我去帮帮他。”

 

“对吼，”Bucky嗤笑道，“你室友一米八八的大个头，去厨房帮我倒杯水也需要帮忙哈。”

 

Sam张目结舌地看了Bucky几秒，继而转身逃进了厨房。

 

Bucky本来还以为Brock威胁他是今天发生的最怪异的事情，看来他错了。

 

 ***

“你特么搞什么飞机啊！”Steve恶狠狠地低声吼道，转身从柜里拿出玻璃杯给Bucky接水。

 

“我道歉行了吧？”Sam小声回应，“操，我从来没正式见过哪个名人，反正没见过像他这样的名人，这嘴上就没把门儿的了。”

 

“那就回你屋里去干活儿，行呗？”Steve哼道，“我最不希望看到的就是我的客户发现他是我发觉自己是双性恋的理由。”

 

“我不觉得哦，”Sam乐了，“你没注意他看你时的眼神吗？就好像你是一块美味的大蛋糕，而他迫不及待的想要大快朵颐一样。”

 

“Sam，”Steve无奈地叹气，“拜托了。这对我是绝好的机会，我可不想把他给吓跑了。我得表现得很专业才行。”

 

“那祝你好运吧，”Sam笑着转身回餐厅收拾自己的东西，“对你来说这都不是事儿。”

 

Steve对着他朋友的背影投去一个杀人目光。然后深吸一口气镇定了一下情绪，拿着那杯水走出厨房。

 

 ***

Bucky把Brock威胁他的事讲给Steve听时，他看来有点惊恐，这恐怕是Bucky见过的最招人待见的表情了。

 

“你知道他的公关经理是谁吗？”Steve问，“我明天就跟他们联系。当然咱们要合作处理这事，把损失降到最小，不过他威胁你这事不能就这么算了，我不会罢休的。”

 

“谢谢，Steve。”Bucky笑了笑，“我保证，在片场我会照顾好自己的，但是能平平安安把戏拍完也挺好的。另外，他们一直在传戏里会有一个主要角色会死——给主角一个奋进的噱头啥啥的——我觉得现在这个要死的应该就是我了。”

 

“操，Buck，”Steve叹了口气，“我不知道从我这边儿能做点什么。要不要跟小娜说一下？”

 

“不了，”Bucky笑了，“反正这个片子结束之后也要重新谈合约，而且我拍《反抗者》也拍的够不够的了。虽然这部戏还是挺有意思的，但我其实不想继续拍下去了。”

 

“你确定吗？”Steve问道，俯身过去把手搭在Bucky的膝上，Bucky立刻觉得一股电流直冲他的四肢百骸，他俩之间没打出火花来真是个奇迹。“如果你想继续拍下去，小娜和我绝对会为你死磕到底的。”

 

“我知道你们会的，”Bucky微微一笑，想也没想就把手盖在了Steve的手上，“我很感激，不过如果他们真的想让Cyrus就此挂掉，我也不会计较的。不过还是谢谢你们了。”

 

“这没什么的。”Steve轻声说，Bucky突然意识到他俩挨得有多近。Bucky的膝盖紧贴着Steve的腿，他俩的脸只隔着几寸的距离。Bucky想要探身过去亲吻他那对性感殷红的嘴唇只是分分钟的事…

 

Sam的声音从走廊尽头响起，问Steve和Bucky要不要叫披萨，Bucky飞快地退开，脸上依旧挂着笑容，Steve则一副恍惚且有点小失望的神情。

 

“我该回去了。”Bucky说道，“打扰你和你室友的披萨好时光可不好。”

 

“先别走，”Steve说，他的微笑让Bucky觉得心里涨满快乐。“一起吃挺好的。”

 

“那好，”Bucky笑起来，“鉴于我这么晚把你挖起来，披萨我请了。”

 

 ***

披萨送到后三个人立即有吃有说相处愉快，平时吊儿郎当的Sam在Bucky面前表现得非常和蔼友善。也难怪，一旦了解了Bucky这个人以后很难不喜欢他。Bucky有种特质，能让别人觉得自己很重要。Sam则很少能碰见对他的企划真正感兴趣的人。

 

在送走Bucky关上门以后，Steve大大地叹了口气，重重地靠着门边，心里涌动着莫名的情绪。

 

“你这回是真玩儿完了，Rogers。”Sam笑着走过门厅，“不过，我觉得他也没好到哪儿去。”

 

“闭嘴啦，Sam。”Steve咕哝着，虽然他明知道对上James Buchanan Barnes他就真的全军覆没了，但他还是忍不住露出了一抹期待的笑容。


	4. 有时候你会走走运的

第二天早上Steve在办公室里坐定后就给Brock Rumlow的公关经理拨电话，靠在椅子里耐心等对方接听。本以为要给对方留言，一个冰冷、短促的声音在电话另一边响起。

 

“Jasper Sitwell，”对方的语气显露出一丝尖锐。这是应对未知号码时洛杉矶公关经理的标准口气，Steve想，同时提醒自己要格外礼貌才行。他可不希望把唯一一个有望和他合作解决难题的人给得罪了。

 

“Sitwell先生，”Steve语带轻松地说道，“我是Steve Rogers，James Barnes的公关经理。您怎么样？”

 

“说实话，还算可以吧，Rogers先生。”Sitwell叹了口气，“处理咱们的两位客户捅出来的娄子还真是挺累心的。当然了，我已经接触过几次媒体了，按我客户的要求否认了这件事。但是你也知道，那些小报记者不会善罢甘休的，毕竟Rumlow先生并不是什么善男信女。”

 

“叫我Steve就好。”Steve让自己的语气显得愉快和善，“我给您打电话确实是为了这件事。是这样，Rumlow先生昨天对我的客户表现出了些许的敌意。我理解现在的情况很特殊，而且也很尴尬，但如果Rumlow先生不再去招惹James，我们很愿意合作解决这事，争取把损失降到最低。”

 

“我会跟他说的。”Jasper听起来很是可怜，Steve都有些于心不忍了。过去几年他跟Brock Rumlow打过几次交道，他很难想象要一天24小时对着那家伙是个什么惨状。“说起来，你有没有兴趣见面聊聊这件事？也许可以帮我一起弄出一份声明，尽快把这事给解决了。”

 

“Sitwell先生，我乐意之至。”Steve露出了笑容，从桌上拿起纸笔，“您告诉我时间地点，我一定准时到。”

 

“叫我Jasper好了。”他的口气听着像是总算能喘口气了的感觉，然后给了Steve一个位于比弗利山的餐馆名称。两人约好1点钟共进午餐并谈事。

 

 ***

周五的时候，小报纷纷报道了此事。照片拍摄当晚，Brock Rumlow和剧中的几位演员一起去酒吧聚会，他在戏中的几位替身也参加了聚会，照片里和Bucky在一起的就是其中一位替身演员。Bucky这边则考虑到对方的隐私问题而没有对外公布对方的姓名。 _“他们两位只是尽兴玩乐，纾解压力罢了。”一位与_ _Barnes_ _关系密切的内部人士向记者透露，“James_ _和Brock_ _都极为尊重对方，他们之间的关系仅仅是建立在工作方面上的。”_

 

这份媒体发布稿并没有成为头条，因为一位一线女星对外公布自己已经怀孕的消息，于是间全部报刊杂志的封面都印满了这位金发美女手抚小腹秀幸福的照片。Steve对这种结果感到很高兴，因为那件无聊的花边新闻将迅速被大众所遗忘。毕竟俊男靓女生娃这种事最能吸引眼球了。

 

当天下午他就接到了小娜的电话。

 

“我干的还行吧，老大？”Steve问，一边像猫一样伸了一个懒腰。

 

“很不错哦。”小娜听来很是解脱，他很高兴自己能帮上忙。“谢谢啦，你简直是无价之宝，我们绝对不会轻易放你走的。”

 

“分内的工作。”Steve微笑着答道，“仅此而已。”

 

 ***

Bucky给Steve打电话时心狂跳个不停，电话响了第二声对方接通的时候他的心跳又加速了一倍。

 

“嘿，Buck，”Bucky能听到Steve语气中的笑意，他自己的脸上也不由自主地绽出了笑容。他抬手捋了捋头发，吐出一声低沉的笑。

 

“你他妈的简直神了。”Bucky笑道，“还有那个怀孕声明的时机，简直让人难以置信。”

 

“有时候你也会走走运的。”Steve回答道。

 

“是啊，不过我可从没这么走运过，”Bucky调笑道，“一定是你的魅力使然，Rogers。我该请你吃饭表达感谢。”

 

“我拿到的薪水已经算是感谢了，Bucky，”Steve笑了，“但谢谢你的邀请。”

 

“我是说真的，”Bucky继续说了下去，“我不接受你的拒绝。要给你送饭过去都可以。我知道你的办公室在哪儿， _而且_ 也知道你住哪儿。”

 

“你都这么说了，”Steve妥协了，“我会在办公室再工作几个小时吧，不过这个礼拜我还 _真的_ 很馋巨无霸汉堡和巧克力奶昔呢。”

 

“我懂的，”Bucky笑了笑，“等会儿见。”

 

没多久Bucky就端着印有大M字样的食品袋出现了，两人狼吞虎咽地边吃边聊着之后Bucky上一档烹饪节目的可能性，毕竟这是他很有兴趣的业余爱好。Steve认为这能让他积攒人气，同时也能向观众释放他转变生活态度的正能量。以前从没有人提过这样的建议，而Bucky再赞成不过了。

 

不过话说回来，现在Bucky对于Steve可能处于一种偏颇的崇拜喜欢爱的状态，Steve说什么他都会赞同的。

 

 ***

星期六Bucky回拖车准备吃午餐时听见不远处传来他经纪人怒气冲冲的声音。Natasha身型虽然娇小，但她怒发冲冠地对着一个编剧叫嚷的样子是谁也不会认错的，那个编剧身旁还站着Brock和他的经纪人。

 

“我嘞个去，”Bucky长叹一声，不情愿地走过去。长痛不如短痛，他觉得还是尽快把这事解决了的好。

 

“我明白，Rich，”小娜对上了那个编剧，“真的，我理解，制片方想要点戏剧性的东西，完全可以理解。但我 _就是不明白了_ ，这个混蛋凭什么逼着你把我客户的那个非常有人气的角色给写死屁的？”

 

“Natasha，主要吧…”Rich开口说道，他都不知道该怎么说。Natasha可不是你随随便便能得罪得起的人物。连Bucky都开始可怜这个羞涩的编剧了，所以他一走近就立刻开口打断了这几个站在他拖车门外的人的争吵。

 

“我猜猜，”他微笑着走近其他几个人，“我是那个要挨刀子的人，对吧？”

 

“Bucky，你居然还笑得出来？”Natasha低吼道，“咱们可以重新谈你合约的事情，而且…”

 

“小娜，进来说，”Bucky打断了她的话，“Rich，你也进来。”他说着转向Rumlow和他那个贼眉鼠眼的经纪人，“不带你们俩玩儿哦。”

 

Brock脸上一副恨不得要当场把Bucky撕巴了的表情，他的经纪人则挤出了一个笑容，伸手拽住了Brock。

 

“进来吧。”Bucky口气平和地说道，拉开门把他的经纪人和编剧让进了拖车里。

 

“这他妈是怎么回事，Bucky？”Natasha一坐稳便开口问道，一手使劲地拉住了Bucky的胳膊。“你就这么让他们把你赶出局吗？而且你居然还跟没事人儿似的？”

 

“那是因为我不打算再继续演这部戏了，小娜。”Bucky回答，回头冲Rich投去一个歉意的微笑，“你别会错意，Rich，能出演这部剧真的是机会难得，而且也特别带劲儿。我真的很感激你们能让我加入，但是我需要休息一下了。”

 

“休息？”Natasha问，眼睛一刻也没离开Bucky的脸。

 

“我没跟别人提过，不过我觉得有些力不从心，上一次我有这个感觉的时候，呃，结果不怎么好，”Bucky说着叹了口气，“而且说实话，我是真的不想再跟Brock共事了，比起我来，他更需要这样的电影来为继。”

 

Natasha这时候已经把手收回去了。她靠在椅子里沉默片刻，然后她那只小拳头就重重捶在了Bucky的胳膊上。

 

“啊，”Bucky很不爷们儿的叫了一声，揉着被打的地方瞪视他的朋友。“打我干嘛？”

 

“这些事你怎么就不跟我吱一声呢？”Natasha质问道，绿色的眼眸里闪烁着怒火，还有…Bucky可以确定那是…一丝受伤。

 

“小娜，除了我你还有其他客户要忙，而且在剧本重写这事有定论之前我不想让你替我担心，”Bucky有些理亏地说，“是我不好，我道歉。我该早点告诉你的。”

 

“我这条命总有一天得送在你手上，Barnes。”Natasha骂道，但Bucky已发现她嘴角显露出的一抹笑意了。“好吧，你要是不让我去跟他们争，我就不争。从现在起，你给我好好放假休息，别跟我唧唧歪歪的。如果你都快要崩溃了，那就必须得休息， _好好_ 休息。过一两个月咱们再看看有没有什么其他机会。”

 

“小娜，我觉得不要…”Bucky张口争辩，但被小娜的杀人目光给瞪了回去。

 

“我说了，”Natasha回道，口气尖锐，“别跟我唧唧歪歪的。”

 

“那个，”坐在一旁的Rich终于开口，“不管怎么样，你要是走了我也会挺不自在的。在我看来你是咱们这些人当中少数几个货真价实的演员之一。”

 

“Rich，跟你合作很愉快，”Bucky说着起身和他握了握手，“以后肯定还有机会合作的。谢谢你帮忙写出了一个这么棒的角色。”

 

Rich微笑了一下，向他点点头，转身和Natasha简短地握了握手便离开了。

 

“你确定不打算再跟Rumlow争一争了？”门一关上Natasha就低声问，“给人感觉你是让着他。”

 

“跟那种人争不值当的，小娜。”Bucky说着露出了一个有些难过的笑容，“而且也该改变一下了。就算没有Brock这事，我也打算把这部戏翻片儿了。这么做我觉得没什么问题。”

 

“你觉着行就行吧，”Natasha微信着说，起身拽住了Bucky的胳膊，“走吧，回去拍戏之前你需要大吃一顿，我听说他们在拍动作戏之前总是会准备大餐的。我就沾沾光喽。”

 

 ***

Steve等到10点左右才给Bucky发短信，希望这个时候他们已经拍完收工了。接下来的两个礼拜对于Bucky来说会非常难熬，小娜已经给他打电话说了片场的事。制片方的截止日期很快就到了，而他们的结尾桥段还没拍，所以Bucky明天还能歇一天，从后天起拍摄日程肯定会被排的很满。

 

_S_ _：嘿，小娜跟我说了今天的事，你还好吧？_

 

回复没等多久就来了。Bucky的名字和短信内容才过了一分钟就在Steve的手机屏幕上亮起。

 

_B_ _：其实我感觉好极了_ _:)_

 

Steve微笑着写回复，复读Bucky的短信内容时他的眼角堆满了笑纹，眼神不停地流连在那个小小的笑脸上。

 

_S_ _：那就好。我跟小娜说了，如果你还有兴趣上那个烹饪节目，这可算是很不错的假期休闲活动。如果你不想上，咱们可以先等等再说。_

_B_ _：别呀，我绝对要上！咱们说的是哪个节目？《烹饪女王》？《家政女王》？还是《早安美国》的版块？_

 

_S_ _：实际上，我今天下午的时候我跟《赤脚女爵》的制作人聊天来着，他们似乎很有兴趣请你当嘉宾。_

 

当他的手机开始震动，显示Bucky来电时Steve大笑出声，他很庆幸自己先和小娜打过招呼之后才四处询问找机会。他是无意间才发现Bucky将Ina Garten视为厨艺偶像。

 

“你他妈的不是逗我玩儿吧？”Steve接起电话就听见Bucky的大叫，害他飞快地把电话从耳朵边挪开，才免得被Bucky的大嗓门震聋。“你是说我有机会跟Ina Garten一起做饭？确定肯定以及一定？”

 

“是滴，”Steve笑了，起身在起居室里踱步。“还没最终确定，但是应该没什么问题。Ina好像是你的粉丝哦。”

 

“我知道这话听起来特土气，”Bucky话语里满是热忱，让Steve听得心里暖暖的。“但你是我遇见的最好的人了！操！谢谢你，Steve。”

 

“不客气，Buck，”Steve微笑道，“你满意我就很高兴了。”

 

“满意？”Bucky几乎又在叫了，“我这是要上天的节奏哦。我们明天一定要庆祝一下。去吃个早午餐，就你、我还有小娜。哦，叫上Sam一起。我下个月都没有什么安排，所以我想趁着有时间可以和他谈谈关于他的电影的那些事。”

 

Steve有些心花怒放了，因为他知道Sam肯定会乐上天的。而且自己也乐不得的想尽量和Bucky多相处一些。Sam一直在等待他的事业转折点，谁知道呢，也许Bucky就是他寻找的那个能为他打开通往星光大道大门的贵人呢。

 

“没问题，老大。”Steve回答道，电话那头传来的快活笑声让他很受用。

 

“明早我把时间地点发给你。”Bucky说，“真的，Steve，谢谢你。”

 

“别客气，Buck，”Steve微笑着回道，“明天见面聊。”

 

Steve挂断电话，满心欢喜，他转身冲进Sam的屋里告诉他明天要有好事迎门。


	5. 你不邀请我进来吗？

太阳刚刚露头Bucky就醒了，全身烘热，一柱擎天。他清楚的记得刚刚做的那个咸湿之梦，想起Steve跪在他面前，自己的老二在他那双殷红的双唇间出入的那个画面，Bucky忍不住大声呻吟了出来。

 

Bucky褪下短裤，纤长的手指握住了自己昂扬的阴茎，脑子里想象着Steve用他那双性感得没道理的红唇和舌头吞吐撩拨着他的样子，不禁发出一声低吟。Bucky把两根手指放进嘴里含得糯湿，挪动腰身按揉自己的后穴，把那两根手指想象成Steve的唇舌，一边弓起身子。手指探入了后穴，他小心地转动着方向，一边大声呻吟着，另一只手一边不停地给自己撸管。

 

第二根手指跟着探入后穴，Bucky摆动手指，慢慢把自己打开，因那熟悉的灼痛发出一声低吟，想象着Steve伏在他身边，一边将他慢慢打开，一边在他耳畔低语着撩人的情话。

 

Bucky伸进了第三根手指，急切地抽插着自己，阴茎在自己的抚弄下胀痛不已，脑中想象着Steve插进了自己体内。他呻吟着，嗓音淫靡粗哑，腰臀收紧，因想象Steve将自己拆吃入腹而濒临失控。

 

“Steve…”Bucky呻吟着，手指碰到了前列腺引得呼吸一滞。“啊… _操_ ！”

 

Bucky的腰身挺动，立时泄在了自己手里，精液喷溅在自己的胸腹上。他翻身仰躺在床上喘息着，拉过床单擦了擦手，反正这床单也该洗了。

 

“操，”他叹道，大口喘着气，“天呐，我真是没救了。”

 

翻身下床去浴室时，他意识到自己是 _多么希望_ 刚才的一切不只是奢望。

 

 ***

在这家名叫共和国的高档法式餐厅里（Bucky和小娜一致认为他们的早午餐最可口），Steve与Bucky相对而坐，听着他的室友与Bucky讨论着一些潜在的电影拍摄计划。Steve又吃了一口芝士焗面包，一边听着他们的谈话，他的视线扫向了坐在一旁的Natasha。红发美女抬了抬眉毛，无声地询问他是否喜欢这顿餐食。Steve点头微笑，不想出声打断Sam和Bucky的谈话。

 

“真的，Sam。我觉得你很有潜质。”Bucky的微笑真诚而专注，Steve看着他的俊颜不禁有些呆了。“我知道你只导演过几部短片和一部独立电影，但你真的非常有潜质。如果你感兴趣，我很愿意跟你合作。”

 

“有兴趣？”Sam喝进去的鸡尾酒险些呛出来，煎蛋卷也忘在一边儿了。“你不是逗我吧？Bucky，这简直是无法言喻啊。当然了…”Sam皱起眉，欲言又止。

 

“什么？”Bucky向前欠了欠身问道，当他与Steve四目相对时向他挤了挤眼。Steve向天发誓他 _绝对_ 没脸红。只是之前喝的那三杯鸡尾酒让他有些头重脚轻，面热心跳而已。

 

“那个，”Sam笑道，“只要有个拍摄计划就能成行。”

 

“我早就在考虑了，哥们儿。”Bucky笑了，“我有不少拍独立电影的经验，也认识不少编剧。当然了，”Bucky说着向Steve投去一个微笑。“有一个编剧我特别希望以后能有机会合作。”

 

Steve闻言大笑着放下了手里的杯子，“我以后一定会介绍Peggy给你认识的，Buck，但你现在 _应该_ 是在休息呀。筹划拍独立电影可算不上是放假。”

 

“谢了，Steven。”Natasha叹了口气，虽然她的客户让她没辙，但她还是笑了。“先给我老老实实休息，等过一两个月再惦记拍戏的事。这电影又不会飞了。而且咱们今天还有另一件事要商量的，Buck。”

 

Steve眼见着Bucky的表情亮了起来， _额滴神_ ，这男人简直美呆了。

 

“没错。”Bucky笑着举起手里的柠檬汁，他很守信地一直在戒酒。“敬Ina和我上一档节目。”

 

四个人相互碰杯，调笑着Bucky对此事的热忱。

 

“我会联系她的团队把细节谈好，像日程、报酬什么的。”Natasha说道，“Steve，你真的是帮我省了不少麻烦，我感激不已。”

 

“乐意效劳，”Steve回答，举杯向对面的红发美女示意。“做公关经理的，总要时不时的出点力不是？”

 

 ***

饭后Sam要去会一个朋友，小娜有事要做都走了，Bucky于是提出开车送Steve回家。一路上他努力不去想梦里的景象，但与这位金发帅哥单独共处，他还坐的那么近，要不胡思乱想实在很难。

 

“你那么想上Ina的节目我很高兴，”Steve笑道，那双蓝眸四周堆满了笑纹， _操_ ！他的样子甜美得让Bucky想哭。

 

“估计过不了多久我认识的人就该烦我了。”Bucky呵呵笑道，“我可能接下来的半年都会不停地叨叨这事。大家都会觉得Cyrus死了有多遗憾，而我估计会说：‘对吼，但是你看了那期我和Ina Garten一起做的烹调节目了吗？’”

 

Steve仰头狂笑，Bucky则趁这个机会仔细欣赏他。Steve是他见过的最善良，最积极的人，此刻能为他带来快乐，Bucky深感欣慰。

 

“哦对了，”Bucky露出一个坏坏的笑容，然后，他没看错吧？Steve刚刚大大的 _吞了下口水_ …哈。“我知道我现在应该休假，但如果我时不时去你家露个面，跟Sam谈谈拍电影的事，你不会说出去吧？”

 

“这个忙我当然可以帮，”Steve微微一笑，“前提是你真的要好好休息才行，Buck。”

 

“遵命，老妈。”Bucky叹道，引得Steve再次窃笑起来。

 

Bucky等Steve到了家门口后相互挥手道别。他暗自希望Steve会请他进屋，但现在最好还是不要和他孤男寡男共处一室为妙。他发动了自己的路虎车向自己的住所驶去。

 

 ***

当Bucky出了电梯来到走廊上，看见自家门前背对着他站着一个身材瘦高的男人。虽然只是背影，但那家伙化成灰Bucky都认得。他的胃里一阵翻腾，差点没把刚刚吃下的早午餐又都吐出来。

 

那人转过身，Bucky立刻全身肌肉绷紧。那张脸依旧英俊，只是比上次Bucky见他时显得更沧桑也更苍老了些。他那头金发依然浓密，笑容也依旧热力十足。

 

“我还说你什么时候会回来呢。”Alexander Pierce大张开双臂迎向他，Bucky拼命克制住自己不要当场失控，嚎啕大哭起来。他的脑子一片空白，不明白为什么这个在他遭遇人生最低谷的时候弃他于不顾的男人，此刻会像什么也没发生过一样再次出现。

 

“你不邀请我进去吗？”Pierce的脸上还挂着微笑，但那双蓝眼睛里却隐藏着一丝担忧。

 

Bucky终于强迫自己开口，语调平缓得让他自己都有些惊讶，“我没这个打算。”

 

“我希望你再好好考虑一下。”Pierce的笑容变得冰冷起来，他从随身携带的公文箱里取出了一个信封。“我手上有些照片，估计你会 _非常_ 有兴趣看的。”

 

Bucky的心猛地沉了下去，他知道Pierce说的是哪些照片。他于是打开房门，示意Pierce进屋。

 

“你想怎样？”Bucky问道，痛恨自己语气中的失败感。

 

“我遇到点财务上的困难，”Pierce说道，脸上依旧挂着那抹欠揍的笑容，“赌债。我需要钱。有熟人告诉我你马上就要辞演那部科幻电影了，所以我想趁那之前来找你。”

 

“要多少？”Bucky很害怕听到答案。

 

“两百万。”Pierce那双冰冷的眼睛对上了他，等着看他如何反驳。

 

“两百万，”Bucky的语气变得尖锐起来，这让Pierce有些意外。这老男人惊讶地从Bucky面前退开了一步，这孩子之前对他一直百依百顺。“你榨取了我五年的血汗，现在还想再要两百万？”

 

“你可以拒绝，”Pierce语带轻松地说，打开信封倒出了里面的十多张照片，Bucky不由得一阵瑟缩。心头充斥着愤怒、羞愧和无望，但他逼着自己不在这个险些把他毁了的男人面前掉泪。

 

“如果那样的话，”Pierce继续说道，“那我就只能把这些给卖了。你觉得那些小报会为了这些照片花多少钱呢？”

 

Bucky低头看着那些照片中少不更事的自己，光裸着身子，摆出一个个诱惑的姿态。喉咙像被什么东西堵住了似的。

 

“这些都是 _私密的东西_ ，你个王八蛋！”Bucky咬牙切齿地骂道，两手捏紧了拳头。“你个杂种操的！你就那么把我 _丢下了_ ，现在居然有脸回来勒索我。”

 

“那就是不答应喽？”Pierce露出一个微笑，Bucky真的很想扑过去暴打这个混蛋，但他还是忍住了。他用冰冷愤怒的目光瞪视Pierce。

 

“要不咱们这么着吧，”在看出Bucky不想作答时Pierce说道。他掏出一张名片放在桌上那一堆照片旁边。“你考虑一下，明天中午前给我打电话，否则这些照片就会卖给出价最高的人。这些副本我就留给你欣赏了。”

 

Pierce再次丢给Bucky一个阴冷的笑，让Bucky觉得一阵恶心。

 

“你怎么找到我的？”他轻声问，灰蓝色的眼眸里盈满泪水，“你怎么就不能放过我呢？”

 

Pierce的笑声如他的眼神一般冰冷，让Bucky不由得瑟缩了一下。“你又出头了，小子。而且还混得 _那么_ 好。要找你容易得很。只要你把欠我的给我，我就不会再来烦你了。”

 

“欠你的？”Bucky怒吼着，“我欠你个鬼，Pierce！”

 

“你别忘了，James，”Pierce讪笑，“是我把你带出来的。没有我你屁都不是。”

 

“你千方百计地占我的便宜，”Bucky低吼，“还差点害我送命。你他妈的给我滚出去，Pierce！滚出我的家，滚出我的生活。我会保持联系的。”

 

Pierce走出大门的一刻，Bucky便瘫坐在沙发上，双手抱头急促地喘息着。几声哽咽溢出他的唇边，随后泪水决堤般的涌出，他无助地颤抖着蜷缩起身体。如此美妙的一天怎么会突然之间就这样变得如坠地狱一般呢？

 

他拿过手机，给现在他最需要的那个人，那个有能力解决此事的人发了一条短信。

 

_求你赶快过来。有要紧事商量。_

 

***

进家门半个小时后Steve的手机就提示有短信。他换下了午餐时穿的衬衫和牛仔裤，穿着一件针织衫和一条运动短裤坐在沙发上看书，看到屏幕上显示Bucky的名字他不禁莞尔，但那笑容在他读了短信内容后就消失了。

 

肯定是出什么事了，Steve从心底感觉到不对劲，急忙换上一双运动鞋，一边用手机约车。几分钟后一辆黑色林肯在停在了他家门口。

 

_我在路上了_ 。Steve回了一条短信。继而稍稍愣了一下，又追了一条过去。

 

_不管发生什么，咱们都能一起解决的。_

 

 ***

Steve朝Bucky的公寓门卫招了招手，年长的门卫微笑着开门让他进来，Steve匆匆向他投去一个微笑，进门后就直奔电梯。按了顶楼的按钮后在键盘上输入了头回来时Bucky给他的密码。

 

按了门铃，Steve焦急地等待对方应门。当Bucky打开房门时Steve不由得一惊，他从来没见过有谁的样子如此崩溃，如此破碎。

 

Bucky的脸都哭花了，眼睛充血红肿。双唇颤抖着，努力在Steve面前控制自己的情绪。Steve费了好大劲才忍住不让自己哭出来。他必须掌握局面，帮客户解决任何可能出现的问题。他 _绝不能_ 让Bucky失望。

 

“Steve，”Bucky哽咽着才叫了一声，就一头扎进了Steve的怀里。Steve一把抱住他揽进怀里，让他趴在自己胸口哭泣。Steve紧紧拥着他，一只手抚摸着Bucky凌乱的头发，此时已顾不得感受发丝的柔软。现在的头等大事是搞清楚发生了什么，然后解决麻烦。

 

“Bucky，”Steve轻声说道，手指轻柔地梳捋过Bucky的头发，一边抚揉着他的后背安慰他。“Bucky，没事的。我保证，不管出什么事，咱们都能解决的。”

 

“他，”Bucky哽咽着，像抓着救命稻草一样使劲抓着Steve。“Steve，他到这儿来了。他找到这儿来了，而且还敲诈我。”

 

“谁来了？”Steve退开一步，扶着Bucky的肩膀问道，“Bucky，你说的是谁？”

 

“P-Pierce，”Bucky结结巴巴地说，灰蓝色的眼睛被泪水淹没。

 

Steve顿时觉得全身绷紧，怒火中烧。 _那个狗娘养的_ ！

 

“来，”Steve扶着Bucky在沙发上坐下，眼光落在了咖啡桌上的那堆照片上，照片里年轻的Bucky摆出一个个 _非常_ 不雅的姿势。 _原来如此_ 。

 

Bucky抬头看向Steve，眼神里满是乞怜， _乞求_ Steve不要因此而记恨他。可Steve怎么会恨他呀。

 

“他就是拿这些来勒索你的吧。”Steve的语气严厉而尖锐，Bucky听了不禁瑟缩地躲开了些。

 

“对不起，”Bucky呢喃着，“我很抱歉，Steve。我真的…”

 

“Buck，”Steve伸手把Bucky的手握住，“我没生你的气。我是在气 _那个混蛋_ 。你没做错任何事。”

 

“我不应该，”Bucky的情绪已经稍微稳定了些，但带着哭腔的语气还是让人很难听明白。“我就不该让他拍那些照片的。见鬼，我怎么会那么 _糊涂_ 。”

 

“这不是你的错，”Steve一字一顿地小心说道。“你那时候还年轻。你很爱他，而且也觉得他很爱你。”

 

Bucky咬着嘴唇点点头，新一波眼泪再次涌上来，看他这样子让Steve觉得心疼不已。

 

“咱们能解决这事的。”Steve说道，语气坚定，眼神决绝。Bucky看他的眼神仿佛他就是救世主一般。Steve暗自祈祷能尽快想出办法，能保护Bucky不会再受到Pierce的伤害。“我不会让他这么欺负你的，明白吗？”

 

“明白。”Bucky轻声说，继而靠在Steve身上，伸手环抱住他。Steve将Bucky颤抖的身体紧紧抱在怀里。“谢谢你。”

 

“我去泡两杯茶来，”Steve说着坐起身来，“然后你把发生的事情原原本本地告诉我，咱们再好好商量对策。”

 

Bucky点点头，Steve起身走进厨房，脑子里飞快地思考着，这可是解决Tony Stark酒驾事件之后的头一遭。

 

他绝对不能让Pierce得逞。这次绝对没戏！

 

 ***

“咱们应该通知小娜，”Bucky叹息道，情绪稳定下来后他把一切都告诉了Steve。他呷了口茶，能有杯热饮让他放松了不少。“这事得让她知道才行。我不想在情绪激动的时候头一个通知她。她会气疯的，她恨死Pierce了。”

 

“是吗？我得承认那家伙也上不了我的招人待见榜单。”Steve咕哝，引得Bucky大笑起来。Steve的笑容温柔而诚挚，能让Bucky在这种情况下笑出来好像对他也是莫大的鼓励一般。而Steve看他的眼神也让Bucky有些小鹿乱撞。

 

“我给她打好了。”Steve说，Bucky点头同意，他很担心打电话的时候自己会再度情绪失控。

 

Natasha二十分钟后就赶来了，样子像极了忧心忡忡的鸡妈妈。“出什么事了？”

 

“是Pierce。”Steve的口气冷硬，那种充满保护欲的身姿让Bucky感到全身一阵颤栗。“那家伙又回来了。”

 

Natasha一屁股坐在椅子上，眼睛盯着Bucky。“从头说起。”她说道，语气温柔但很正式。Bucky于是又重复了一遍事情经过。心里稍稍能承受一些了，说起事情来也就比头一次要容易得多，但Bucky还是在提到Pierce在家门口堵他、用那些照片威胁他时感到满心恐惧。

 

Bucky说完，Natasha立刻回头看向Steve。“我们该怎么应对？”

 

“这个嘛，”Steve开口，眼光落在了Bucky身上。“在我看来，咱们有三种选择。第一个就是给Pierce钱。我觉得这是最烂的办法，我个人认为，那家伙会食髓知味，不停地上门来对你予取予求。”

 

Bucky点头赞同，同时也被Steve运筹帷幄的气势所吸引。这位金发男神主持大局的样子着实让人陶醉，要不是因为Pierce打算玩儿死他，Bucky肯定会被迷得找不着北的。

 

“第二种就是不给钱，然后等着收拾残局。”Steve说着叹了口气，“我觉得这也是个烂招。倒不是说最后的结果难以收拾，而且公众也有可能站在你一边，但你跟Pierce在一起时那些不堪的内幕会登满小报。到时候我们就要被动防守了，你还得被迫重新经历一次那些糟心事，向外界解释是 _他_ 占了 _你_ 的便宜。”

 

“这两个选择都很操蛋，Rogers。”Natasha不爽地哼道，双手抱在胸前。

 

“那就有请第三套方案，”Steve的笑容变得凶狠了起来。 _额滴神_ ，Bucky在这个节骨眼上心里居然还涌动着对这个男人的欲望。“做法有点卑鄙，但对待这种人你不玩儿点阴的不行。”

 

“快说，”Natasha命令道。

 

“我在洛杉矶警察局有熟人，”Steve说道。“如果咱们能证明Pierce敲诈Bucky，那就能把他关起来。你碰过这些照片了吗？”Steve顿了顿，盯着Bucky。

 

“没有，”Bucky摇了摇头，“我没有，我碰都不想碰。”

 

“那就好，”Steve笑了，“我敢打赌那上面有Pierce的指纹。我估计他肯定觉得你没胆报警。想不想要他好看？”

 

Bucky吞了下口水，思考着自己的可行方案。第三种方案确实是最靠谱的，但Bucky不傻。如果Pierce被捕，这事就会传出去，那他以前的黑历史还是会曝光的。

 

他把自己的想法说了出来，Steve点点头。

 

“如果这事要是上法庭，我们基本上没办法把事情压下去，”Steve说，“但如果Pierce被逮捕，我们就能控制话语权。当然了，这些照片会成为呈堂证供。不过要是你的律师够给力，那这些照片就出不了法院，但如果Pierce识相，就会乖乖和检方谈条件，也就不会闹上法庭了。”

 

Bucky缓了一刻，镇定了一下情绪，由衷希望自己可以有其他办法，但他明白自己没得选。而且他已经被Pierce弄得精疲力竭，实在没心力了。

 

“好吧。”Bucky重重吐出一口气，“联系你的熟人吧。我可不打算坐以待毙。这次他妈的没门儿！”

 

Steve笑了，伸手握住了Bucky的手，Bucky差一点就探身过去亲吻面前的金发男神了，但Natasha _就杵在旁边_ ，所以他克制住了自己。

 

“我保证，”Steve再次安抚他，“不管出什么事，Buck，我都会一直陪着你到最后的（I’m with you ‘til the end of the line, pal），伙计。”

 

“谢谢你，Steve。”Bucky挤出一个笑容，回头看向Natasha。“你觉得呢？”

 

“我觉得我也会陪着你的。”Natasha起身走过来，拉过Bucky给了他一个大大的拥抱。“那么多烂事都过来了，这回也一定能一起挺过去的。”

 

 ***

门铃响起，Steve过去开门并把Nick Fury警探让进屋里。这位高个子黑人男子气场很是强大，不过Steve已经和他很熟悉了，很感激他能抽时间过来。

 

他们向他解释了情况，Fury听得很仔细，做了笔录以便回局里立案。

 

“给Pierce打电话，”他向Bucky建议道，“告诉他你会付钱，然后约好见面时间。挂了电话就通知我。或者，趁我在这儿给他打也行。然后咱们就能组织一个钓鱼行动。小子，以前带过窃听器吗？”

 

“呃，没有。”Bucky有点结巴，整个人有些木，让Steve想上去把他抱进怀里。

 

“没关系，简单的很。”Fury安抚他，“我们会给你一个耳机，监听整个过程。我们会帮你引诱他道出实情的。到时候他会先要求看钱是不是带来了。你们明天能拿到那么一大笔现金吗？”

 

“能，”Natasha回答了Fury。“我们能弄到。Bucky大部分的钱都放在投资账户里，我们下午可以打几个电话安排一下。”

 

Bucky向Natasha投去一个感激的目光，Steve则感觉前所未有的愤怒，因为这些事原本都不应该出的。他感觉到自己的双拳紧握。真想现在就海扁Alexander Pierce一顿。

 

Fury陪着他们打电话，并给Bucky咖啡桌上的那些照片拍照，带上手套将照片收入证据袋。Natasha则负责跟Bucky的投资顾问联系，好让他有精神去打那个要命的电话。Steve看着Bucky做了个深呼吸，然后拨通了名片上的那个号码。

 

“Pierce，”Bucky语气冰冷，和对方说话时眯起了那双冷硬的眼睛。“如果你保证不再打扰我的生活，我就付钱给你。”

 

Bucky顿了一下，听着对方的话语。

 

“对，”他说，“时间地点。”

 

Bucky又听了几秒钟，点着头，“知道了。”

 

他挂上电话，然后就跟没了骨头一般瘫在沙发上。脸扎在手里喘着粗气。Steve坐到他身旁，轻柔地抚着他的后背，直到他的呼吸平稳下来。

 

“好的，”Bucky轻喘道，“我很好，我应付得了。”

 

Fury多逗留了几分钟，记下了几个人的联络方式后便离开了。Natasha因为晚上约了另一位客户谈事，需要提早准备，所以多待了一会儿也走了。Steve看着她临出门前再次拥抱了一下Bucky，绿色的眼睛里充满担忧，她低声和他说了些什么，Bucky露出一个有些难过的微笑，冲着他的朋友兼经纪人点了点头。

 

然后，屋里就只剩下Bucky跟Steve了。

 

“你要是有事要走也没关系，我理解。”Bucky说话时不怎么敢看Steve的眼睛。“但你介意留下来吗？我…呃，不确定自己能不能一个人呆着。”

 

“当然可以。”Steve说着拍了拍他身旁的座位。“咱们可以叫些垃圾食品外卖，一起看屎尿屁电影。”

 

“谢谢你。”Bucky把手盖在Steve的手上，轻轻捏了捏。Steve握紧了他的手，真心指望自己能做的更多些。

 

但当Bucky熨帖在他身侧，寻求肢体接触上的安慰时，Steve觉得也许就这样陪在他身边已经足够了。


	6. 我比想象的更喜欢他

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 一周多没更新实施无奈。这段时间忙到疯。趁中秋给大伙儿加菜。  
> 感谢各位的喜爱。我会尽量加紧更新的！！！

****Bucky当晚进卧室给他的导演打了个电话，告诉他明天没法去片场，要请个假。

 

“好像是肠炎，”这一次Bucky的演技满有说服力的，“我跟被卡车轧了似的。”

 

Bucky知道自己的声音听着挺惨的，导演也没深究，只是让他好好休息，多喝水，希望他周三能回来开工。

 

Bucky谢了导演后便挂断电话，回到起居室里。Steve还坐在他的沙发上，一边在Bucky家的大平板电视上看着一部叫《颤抖》的二逼电影，一边喝着水。Bucky走过去在他身边坐下，脸上露出了一个小小的笑容。

 

“谢谢你，”他柔声说道，Steve回头看向他，“我真的很感激你能来陪我。”

 

“小事一桩啦。”Steve说着用肩膀顶了顶Bucky的肩头。

 

“我，”Bucky叹了口气，伸手捋过自己的头发，“我从没想到他会烂到这个份儿上。把我甩下就已经够烂的了，我是说。我知道我吸毒这件事怪不得Pierce，这是我自己的问题，但他在我最需要他的时候开溜真的太混蛋了。这回居然更上一层楼了。”

 

Steve伸手有力地握住了Bucky的肩膀，“我明白，”他说，“其实我不清楚这件事，也无法体会。但是有我陪着你呢。”

 

Bucky点点头，胸口疼得有些难以忍受了。Steve真的 _太好了_ ，他根本不该被Bucky这样的人拖累，即便是出于工作也不应该。他这样的烂货根本配不上Steve。

 

“那个，呃…”Bucky回答，“如果这件事结束以后你想辞职，我能理解。”

 

“你胡说八道什么呢？”Steve眯起眼给了他一个固执的眼神，那眼神让Bucky越来越欲罢不能了。

 

“我是说我已经不可救药了，Steve。”Bucky垂下眼。他听着出自己口气里的颓丧，但他现在已经无力掩饰了。“你该去找那些比我这个麻烦精好得多的客户。”

 

“Bucky，”Steve语调认真，他伸手抬起Bucky的下巴，让他和自己对上眼神，Bucky只觉得自己真的会沉溺于Steve那双深邃的蓝眸中。“我不会弃你于不顾的，明白吗？你不是麻烦精。你只不过是年纪轻轻就毫无准备地被丢进这堆烂事里而已。你被人家利用，自己也犯过错。但你改过自新了，而且很努力的过活，这很了不起。我是不会离开的，我也不会让Pierce毁掉你苦心经营的一切的。你雇我就是为了处理这些操蛋事的，所以让我工作就好了。”

 

Bucky被这些话，被Steve眼中燃烧的保护欲，还有他手指轻抚过自己下颌的感觉弄得不知所措。这一刻他们两人之间似乎产生了相互吸引的磁性，Bucky感觉到自己和Steve同时向前欠身。他略显干裂的嘴唇能感觉到Steve呼出的气息，他身上淡淡的香水味让Bucky有些晕眩。Bucky急切地想伸出手去，抱住他身边的这个男人，抚摸他每一寸身躯。

 

Steve的唇近在毫厘，Bucky几乎能感觉到他的唇要与自己相接了。

 

当然，Steve的电话在这个时候 _很凑巧_ 的响了，将两人从这奇异的恍神中拉了回来。Steve猛地坐起身，像是要醒脑般摇了摇头，回手拿起了手机。

 

“是小娜，”Steve说道，Bucky捕捉到Steve说话时的气息不匀。一丝不合宜的自满在他胸中涌起。是 _他_ 让他失态了的。

 

Bucky点头示意他不介意Steve去接电话。Steve接通了电话，起身走进了Bucky的厨房。

 

Bucky瘫在沙发上，心里既觉得松了口气，又觉得有些后悔。他想要Steve的欲望已经无法言喻了，但他又不希望毁了他们之间的工作关系和友谊。

 

见鬼，不管Steve怎么说，Bucky还是有搞砸事情的专长。

 

*** 

“嘿，”Steve接起电话，依旧在努力平缓自己的呼吸，一边想着刚才他差点就亲了自己那位情绪非常不稳定的客户。他的心依然狂跳不止，他不知道应该感激还是火大Natasha打断了他们。“怎么了？”

 

“你怎么听着跟刚跑完马拉松似的？”Natasha问，Steve不得不把电话拿开，深深吸上一口气来镇定情绪。

 

“抱歉，”Steve挤出一声怯笑，希望能蒙混过去。“刚刚在看恐怖电影。”他编道，毕竟那部《颤抖》真算不上啥恐怖电影。

 

“吼，好呗。”Natasha没被唬住，但Steve猜想她并不打算深究。“他怎么样了？”

 

“也就这样吧。”Steve回答道，“他肯定是被吓着了。很愤怒，难过，也很迷惑。”

 

“迷惑？”Natasha声音一下变得尖锐了，“他迷惑个哪门子的？”

 

“我觉得他是没料到会出这种事，”Steve立刻补充道，试图安抚Natasha的疑惑，但那个红发美女可没忽略他话语中的犹豫，以及他说话时的语气。 _操，完了_ 。

 

“Steve，”Natasha立刻反驳，“你给我从实招来！”

 

“你这是让我承认那些你心里早就有数的事嘛。”Steve无奈的叹息。

 

“没错。”Natasha说道，Steve几乎可以想象出她固执地紧咬牙关，一手叉腰站在那里等他答复的样子。

 

“你就饶了我吧，小娜，”Steve恳求道，“我不想让他一个人待太久。”

 

“Steven Grant Rogers，别打马虎眼！”Natasha一字一句的说，声音提高了一个八度，Steve明白自己要是不和盘托出，那红发丫头真的会宰了他的。

 

“好吧好吧。”Steve低声说，“我有点气短是因为我们俩刚刚都有点恍神儿，我差点亲了他。”

 

“你不是吧！”Natasha吼道，Steve差点被震聋了。

 

“我明白，好吧？”Steve从牙缝里挤道，“我能克制住的，我发誓。这种事以后不会在发生了。他现在依然很脆弱，而且他他妈的还是我的雇主。我对他是什么感觉不重要。这事绝对不能有。”

 

“你对他是什么感觉呢，Steve？”Natasha的语气突然软化了下来，听着像是在安抚他。

 

“操它的，小娜，”Steve叹息着，“我真他妈的是个蠢货。我比想象的还要喜欢他。”

 

“我也是这么看，”Natasha无奈地叹了口气，“听着，小心行事，好吗？干咱们这行的如果公私不分会有多危险，你是知道的。”

 

“我知道。”Steve回答，“我心知肚明。我保证，小娜，我会克制住的。”

 

“你知道有那么句话叫食言而肥吧。”Natasha笑道。

 

“你说啥？”

 

“打住。”Natasha说完就挂断了电话。

 

Steve对着手机干瞪眼，不知道以后该怎么办了。

 

*** 

Bucky飞快地从厨房门口蹿回到沙发上，暗自希望Steve没听见他弄出的动静来。他猜到他们肯定会谈到自己，所以死活也要知道他们谈话的内容。

 

当然，这一下Bucky也得到了比他预期要多得多的干货。

 

Steve _对他有感觉_ ！至少那句“我比想象的还要喜欢他”说的应该是这个意思。Bucky蹿回沙发上，小心脏狂跳不止，胸口也泛起了一股暖意。

 

那么，该如何利用这些他听到的信息呢？

 

虽然他非常想把Steve骗上床，极尽能事取悦他，但Bucky明白Steve说的有道理，自己现在确实很脆弱。

 

而且，像Steve这样将Bucky的需求和情绪状态视为头等大事的作风，也让Bucky对他欲望有增无减。不过他还是最不希望Steve质疑他的目的，究竟是Bucky想与他交好，还是只是在这段敏感期里从他身上寻求慰藉。

 

Steve推门从厨房里出来走到沙发边，眼神里有些许的戒备。Bucky打着哈欠伸了个懒腰。

 

“我…呃，我看我还是去睡觉吧，”Bucky跟Steve说道，“你不想留下来也没关系的。”

 

“我当然要留下，”Steve露出一个微笑，“我不放心把你一个人留下来。”

 

“好吧好吧。”Bucky笑了，抬手表示投降，“浴室旁边的棉织品柜子里有富余的枕头和毯子。我的房间就在走廊顶头，有什么需要就来叫我。”

 

“Buck，咱们是不是要谈谈…”Steve开口，却被Bucky打断了。

 

“Steve，”Bucky给了他一个微笑，“不要紧的。咱俩都累了，那不过是心血来潮情不自禁而已。别往心里去。”

 

“哦，”Steve看起来有些茫然，更像是有些失落。“好的。我知道了。”

 

Bucky近身过去，飞快地拥抱了Steve一下。天呐，想就这么探过头去把这个金发男人吻个七荤八素，然后把他拉上床的欲望 _实在太强大_ 了。但Bucky还是克制着自己退开，给他一个羞怯的笑容。

 

“晚安，Steve，”他轻声说，“明早见。”

 

“晚安，Buck，”Steve轻声回应，他看Bucky的眼神如此专注，让他觉得腿软。他转身回房，心想回去之后必须得来一趟手活才能让自己忘却那个热切的神情。

 

他希望Steve能在他身旁，希望是他的手握住自己的阴茎，让自己的呻吟回荡在房间里。但他已经知道Steve也想要他，所以现在，知道这一点就已经足够了。

 

也只能如此。

 

*** 

Steve躺在Bucky的沙发上辗转反侧，回想着捧起Bucky脸庞的感觉，还有他靠着自己身边的感觉。

 

他不爽地叹了口气，拿起手机看时间。凌晨两点。按这个速度，他今晚是别想睡了。不过…

 

Steve的手滑过平坦的腹部，越过松紧带伸进了自己的短裤里。手指先是绕着自己半硬的阴茎撩拨，然后开始抚弄，上下撸动时不禁发出了呻吟。

 

他幻想着那双如雨前天空般的灰蓝眼眸，晶亮湿热的红唇张开来将他的阴茎一吞到底。Steve很想知道如果他舔舐Bucky的后穴，他会发出什么样的淫叫声，他的腰胯随着这个想法弓起。

 

Steve把自己的手想象成Bucky紧致的甬道，打开来急切地迎接自己的老二。他挺动着下身，用力干进自己手里，高潮时咬住枕头不让自己大声呻吟出来，脑子想象着那个褐发男子在他身下弓起，呼叫着他的名字。

 

Steve慢慢入睡，无限希望此刻Bucky就在他身边，被他拥在怀中。

 

*** 

Bucky早早就醒了，蹑手蹑脚的来到客厅，怕吵醒了Steve。

 

金发帅男依旧沉睡着，Bucky仔细地看他。他那张俊颜看起来比实际年龄要年轻许多，喘息平匀。Bucky忍不住露出微笑。他知道Steve是在照应他，真正关心爱护他，他想要他这个认知让Bucky心存希望。让他有了能挺过今天这些糟心事的勇气和力量。

 

Bucky在煮咖啡时莞尔一笑，他非常确定，只要Steve站在他一边，他就没有过不去的坎儿。


	7. 准备好了吗？

Steve被咖啡的香味唤醒，他呻吟着抻了个懒腰。

 

“早啊，睡美人。”Steve听见Bucky笑道。他坐起身发现Bucky就站在沙发后面，未着上衣，将一杯咖啡递给了Steve。他的头发还湿着，有些凌乱，下身穿了一条性感到没朋友的黑色瘦腿牛仔裤。Steve刚起床的大脑实在有些经不起对方袒胸露背的攻势，傻乎乎地盯着他看，一手接过咖啡。

 

“Fury十分钟前来电话了。”Bucky说道，继而回身向卧室走去，他要么是没注意到Steve的变态眼神，要么就是注意到了但不打算说什么。而Steve同学向那个方向探身过去纯粹是因为想要听清楚Bucky在说什么， _完全不是_ 为了盯着看那个性感臀部摆动的样子哦。

 

过了一会儿Bucky从屋里出来，身上套了件条格衬衫，扣子没系。我操，Steve现在就想直接冲过去摸遍Bucky裸露在外的平坦腹肌。

 

“我们得去和Pierce约见的那个地区附近的警局汇合，在那儿给我装窃听器。”Bucky说着扔给Steve一条毛巾。“我打算在客厅里走溜儿了，你赶快洗澡换衣服。我给你拿了几件衣服放床上了。你的腰比我上一个约会的男人窄，不过我估计没啥问题。”

 

“我还是应该回…”Steve才开口就被Bucky摇头打断了。

 

“Rogers，”Steve讨厌Bucky语气中的绝望，终于清醒过来后他注意到了Bucky的身体紧绷着，表面上强装出来的平静怎么也无法掩盖他内心的恐惧。“我们没时间了，我需要你陪着我。我一个人不行。”

 

Steve点点头，Bucky遇事时希望他陪在身边这件事让他既感动又有些惊讶。他不顾热烫大口喝完了咖啡，然后起身洗了个战斗澡后换上了衣服。

 

三十分钟后两人出了门，Steve开车，Bucky坐在副驾驶座上，左腿不停的颠着，Steve明白他心里紧张。

 

不过Steve也不怪Bucky，他现在也紧张的要死。

 

*** 

在几个年轻警员在给Bucky装钓鱼行动（虽然这代号听起来实在有些戏剧化，但却是也找不到其他更贴切的词来形容了）的窃听器时他想到，看来他的演艺生涯至少还是让他在某一方面有所斩获的。这么多年来Bucky戴麦克风都戴出经验来了。窃听器的线比采访用和表演用麦克风的线要粗一些，但Bucky知道怎么行事，也知道怎样掩藏身上的窃听器。

 

“好了，”Fury警探过来问他，神情严肃得骇人，“首先，你觉得Pierce会不会带武器？”

 

“我…呃，”Bucky皱了皱眉，“这我倒没想过。不过我觉得不会，我觉得Pierce并不打算伤害我。”Bucky顿了顿，继续开口时语气中多了一分尖锐。“而且，如果我这次打算给他钱的话，他肯定会想保住我这张长期饭票以备不时之需。”

 

“压着点火儿，”Fury点点头，“善加利用这种情绪会有所帮助的。”

 

Bucky点头，这些年来控制自己的情绪，用以酝酿感情在镜头前表演，已经让他现在能充分保持冷静了。至少让他 _表面上_ 看起来很冷静。

 

Natasha几分钟后赶到，从黑色轿车上下来时手里提着一个公文箱。她把箱子交给一位警员后就直接走到Bucky身边。

 

“你还行吗？”她的声音平静但坚定，语气里的意思很明显：要是他坚持不下去可以选择其他办法。

 

Bucky点点头，两手紧捏成拳。“我能行的，”他告诉她，“我不能让他再毁我一次。”

 

“他上回也没把你毁掉，”Natasha坚决地小声说，“你很坚强，不会被打垮的，Bucky。”

 

然后Natasha做了一件他们认识后这些年里只做过大概四次的事：给了他一个紧紧的拥抱。Bucky也将红发姑娘那娇小的身躯拥进怀里紧紧抱住。他意识到她在替他担忧。害怕这次Pierce也许会把她的朋友整到体无完肤。

 

 _不会的_ 。Bucky想， _绝不会，我不会让他得逞的，小娜。我会坚强起来的，就像你以前为我而坚强那样。_

 

“多加小心。”Natasha的绿眸里写满认真，表情严肃。

 

“我知道，”Bucky笑了，想缓解一下气氛。“我不会有事的。你还有很长一段时间能拿到我身价的百分之十呢。”

 

Natasha一拳捣过去捶在Bucky胳膊上，Bucky笑着揉了揉胳膊，用这点疼换回她的笑容也算值了。

 

“好了，所有人注意。”Fury大声说道，“该出发了。你们都清楚自己的蹲点儿位置。没我的命令所有人都必须原地待命。Barnes？”

 

“请说，警探。”Bucky微微一笑。

 

“事情如果出岔子了，你就他妈的赶快跑，听见没？”Fury命令道，“你们俩都是。”他继续说道，意味深长地盯了Steve一眼。“别又给我逞英雄。”

 

 _又_ ？Bucky决定回头再追究这事。

 

十分钟以后，他和Steve来到一间废弃仓库的门口，这地方看起来应该是从九十年代就没人用了。

 

“准备好了吗？”Steve的蓝眸里盈满了决绝和担忧，看得Bucky的心漏跳了一拍，他暗暗提醒自己别忘了喘气儿。

 

“也就这样了。”Bucky呼出一口气，和Steve并肩走进来阴暗潮湿的屋子。

 

***

Steve和Bucky紧挨着彼此，小心地走在破损的地板上，这个时候他们可不能扭了脚。

 

两人走进了一间巨大的空屋，从一旁大落地窗照进来的阳光十分晃眼。Steve踩着满地的碎玻璃环视四周，还在想着Pierce什么时候会露面时，一个陌生的声音自他右边响起。

 

“我可没说你能带帮手来，James。”Alexander Pierce说着从一个阴暗的角落里走出来，金发在阳光下闪耀，眼镜反射着日光。Steve的双手在身侧慢慢攥成拳头，他真想冲过去海K这个家伙，让他尝尝当初伤害Bucky的滋味，但他还是让自己保持沉默，等着Bucky回答面前的这个老家伙。

 

“对哈，提着一箱子钱我就敢一个人在这片儿晃荡。”Bucky回嘴，声音出奇的平静。Pierce瞪视了片刻，但还是犹豫着走上前来，怕Steve会有什么过激的反应。他的这种犹豫让Steve确定了他没带武器。他的体格让别人看得出他并没携带武器，他觉得应该是他的存在让这个中年男人紧张了。

 

“你把钱带来了？”Pierce问，指了指那个公文箱。

 

“当然，”Bucky举起了箱子，“你把照片带来了？”

 

“当然没带。”Pierce冰冷的笑容和他冰冷的眼神有一拼。Steve平时不怎么用‘痛恨’这个词来形容别人，但现在他觉得用这个词来形容他此时的情绪很恰当。“我说的是只要你肯付钱，我就不会把照片 _卖了_ ，我可从没说要把照片 _给你_ 。”

 

“Alex，求你了，”Bucky小声说道，他的语气让那个中年男人有一瞬间的心软，“求你别这么对我。你毁的我还不够惨吗？”

 

“我昨天已经说了，James，”Pierce开口，之前的同情顷刻间烟消云散。“没有我何来你的今天？再说我将来可能还用得着你，那些照片就用作你对我有求必应的保险。”

 

Pierce迈步向前，伸手要去抚摸Bucky的脸颊。Steve都没意识到自己发出了一声威胁性的低吼–他从来没这样过–随即抢上一步挡在他的客户和那个威胁要毁了他的男人中间。

 

“你他妈的不许碰他！”Steve低喝，紧绷着身体瞪视面前的Pierce。

 

“啊，”Pierce露出一抹嗤笑，“心疼James了呀？他真的是挺漂亮的，对吧？”

 

“关你鸟事，Pierce。”Steve的口气里满是恶毒，他都不知道自己能火大到这个份儿上。“快他妈把那些照片给他！”

 

“我看不行，帅哥，”Pierce嗤笑着，Steve使出了洪荒之力才忍住不当场揍得这家伙满地找牙。“就算我打算给，我也没带着。”

 

Steve露出一抹冷笑，却被一旁的Bucky拉住，他把公文箱狠狠塞进Pierce手里。

 

“拿着钱，”Bucky痛苦地说道，“以后也别再来烦我了。”

 

“这我可不敢保证，James。”Pierce得意地笑了，“我估计等把债还清以后还是会有些需求的。谁知道呢，也许你我可以重修旧好也说不定。回见了。”

 

Pierce才转身要走，就在这时Fury带着六名警官走了进来，堵住了所有的出口。

 

“瞧瞧啊，”Fury微笑着说，Steve也跟着笑了，“这儿是怎么了？看起来有犯罪行为发生啊。”

 

Pierce惊得二目圆睁，转身冲向旁边的一道门。没跑出多远就被两名警官按倒在地铐了起来。

 

“我要请律师，”Pierce龇牙咧嘴地被警官从地上拽起来，“我现在就要见律师。”

 

“Alexander Pierce，”Fury大声说道，根本不把对方的叫嚣当回事。“你因敲诈James Buchanan Barnes被逮捕了。你有权保持沉默，你所说的一切将成为呈堂证供。”

 

“你有聘请律师的权利，”Fury的声音盖过了Pierce叫嚣着要请律师的声音，彻底让他闭了嘴。“律师可以在你受审及出庭时出席。如果你无力聘请律师，法庭将为你指派一位。我念的这些权利你都听懂了没？”

 

Pierce恶狠狠地瞪着Bucky，那张原本有些沧桑但依旧英俊的脸此刻被仇恨和狞笑所扭曲。Bucky则只是面无表情地俯视着他，一旁的Steve由衷地为他这位朋友的勇气而骄傲。

 

“Pierce，”Fury吼道，“我念的这些权利你都听懂了没？”

 

“听懂了，”Pierce低声回答，警官们随即将他带出了仓库，押上了警车。

 

Steve只听见身边响起一声“哦，”的轻呼，Bucky就跟着腿一软坐倒下去，Steve急忙伸手抱住他才没让他摔倒。Bucky紧紧抓着Steve，脸色煞白。

 

“嘿，”Steve柔声安慰，抱着他慢慢坐到地上。“嘿，有我在呢，Buck。没事的，你现在安全了。跟我一起做深呼吸好吧？”

 

Steve开始深呼吸，慢慢吸气呼出，让Bucky跟着慢慢做。他苍白的脸上逐渐恢复了些血色，死死抓着Steve的手也慢慢放松下来。

 

“好了，”Bucky过来几分钟才喘息道，虽然在Steve看来他脸色依然苍白的要命，但听话语已经恢复了一些，“我没事了，谢谢。”

 

Fury在他俩身边蹲下身。

 

“干得好，”他对Bucky笑笑，“虽然你的反应还是激烈了点儿，Rogers，但你们俩都干的不错。把窃听器给我，我回局里把录音作为证据归档。你们去吃点东西，喝点水。然后再到局里来。我们会对你们问话，然后录一份正式的口供。”

 

“没问题。”Steve回答，起身把Bucky也拉起来。“我们过去的时候给你打电话。”

 

Fury点头同意，继而伸手拍了拍Bucky的肩头。“你真的表现得非常好，孩子。”

 

“谢谢，”Bucky弱弱地笑道，“看来我这个演员当得还算称职。”

 

Fury笑了笑，向Steve挤了挤眼便出去了。

 

“走吧，”Steve伸手揽住Bucky的肩膀，领着他向门口走去，“咱们去吃点东西。”

 

***

在警局附近一家门脸儿不大的墨西哥餐馆灌了几杯水，狼吞虎咽下几个玉米卷以后，Bucky终于恢复了一些状态。Natasha也过来和他们一起吃了午餐，俩人合起伙儿来狂问Bucky是不是还好，还需不需要其他什么。

 

“拜托了你们俩！”他无奈地叹道，“我明白，刚刚的那些事情确实让我压力山大，但是向毛主席保证，我没事儿的。拜托你们俩喘口气好伐？我现在好好的坐在这儿呢，不会出啥问题啦。”

 

Steve和Natasha还是露出了将信将疑的表情，这让Bucky感动不已。他们俩虽是他的雇员，但他并不那么看他们。他们当他是朋友，而通过最近的这些事也让他感受到自己能有这样的朋友是何等的幸运。

 

吃完中饭，三人去了警局录口供。虽然花了些时间，但Bucky对于警方对这案件的认真程度还是很满意的。不过，完事之后他还是感觉到了疲累。

 

“要回家吗？”Steve在出门后问Bucky，温暖的晚风吹得很舒服。“我可以送你回去。不过要是你们俩不想一个人待着，可以到我那儿去一起吃个晚饭。”

 

Bucky和Natasha交换了一个眼神，同时点点头。

 

“这种日子口和朋友一起吃饭最棒了。”Natasha笑了，“我去买瓶红酒来。”

 

“最好多买它几瓶，”Bucky皮皮地笑，“我明天再继续戒酒了，今天我觉得应该奖励自己一下。我至少奔着一瓶红的去，Romanov。今天别拿你那复杂的处世哲学跟我讲理。”

 

Steve和Natasha相视一笑，谁也不打算争辩此事。

 

*** 

“你俩看上去像是今天倒透了霉。”Sam把抱着一大堆匹萨盒子的Steve和Bucky让进客厅时说道。他俩看起来精疲力竭，脸色苍白，Sam很想知道他的室友这两天都干嘛去了。

 

“等小娜买酒回来再一块儿说。”Bucky笑着将手里的匹萨放在餐桌上，“讲这个故事的时候我必须得喝酒。”

 

“Bucky，你不用……”Steve开口，却被Bucky抬手打断。Sam见状不禁一笑，要是他们俩在争该谁打扫卫生间的时候他也能这么简单就让Steve闭嘴就好了。

 

“Sam是你朋友，”Bucky说，“这事我没打算让你瞒他，而且他肯定也想知道你这两天都干什么去了。再说，如果你信任他，我也就信任他。”

 

Steve脸红的样子简直太他妈的难以置信了，弄得Sam不敢直视只能以去厨房拿盘子当借口逃出餐厅。

 

门铃响时，Sam正把手里的四个盘子放在餐桌上，他跟其他俩人说了一声便去开门了。

 

“呃…”Sam开门看见红发美女楚楚动人地站在自家门口立刻有些结巴了，“嘿，小娜。”

 

这已经不是他们头回见面了，但上一次他只顾着和Bucky谈电影的事，根本没注意到Natasha到底有多漂亮。

 

“嘿，Sam。”红发美女露出勾魂一笑，哇塞！Sam的脑袋当场断片儿了。“能帮我把酒拿进去吗？”

 

Sam点头，跟着Natasha来到她的车旁，心下将天上的神仙谢了一个遍，因为Bucky Barnes走进了Steve的生活，才让他有机会与绝世美人相处。

 

***

Bucky把过去两天的事情前前后后的讲述了一遍，然后宣布当晚谁也不许再提关于Alexander Pierce的只言片语。

 

“我可能接下来的几天，或者鬼知道接下去多长时间内都要谈论他，所以现在我要先休息一下。”

 

没人反对。四个人于是开始狂吃披萨、灌酒，又对着一部正在播放的老电影大开玩笑。看着Sam每隔几分钟就会偷瞄Natasha的样子，Bucky不禁莞尔，她就是有那个魅力能把男人迷得神魂颠倒。

 

Steve这一大棵就坐在他身边，散发着热力。Bucky也不嫌沙发上有些拥挤，就势偎在他身边。Steve看来并不介意，还伸过胳膊揽住了Bucky的肩膀，给予他这48小时以来一直渴望的温柔慰藉。

 

他把头靠在Steve肩上，让自己迷迷糊糊地睡去。

 

Bucky几个小时后醒了一下，屋里的灯都关了，自己横躺在沙发上，Steve正给他盖上一条毯子。

 

“嘿，”他轻声说，话语因困倦而嘶哑，“你干嘛呢？”

 

“你今晚就在这儿睡吧，”Steve回答道，他真的是在 _给_ _Bucky_ _盖被哦_ 。金发帅哥伸手捋顺Bucky的头发，而他忍不住就贴向了那温柔的碰触。“我会叫你起床，然后送你去片场的。”

 

“嗯…好，”Bucky小声咕哝着，露出一个笑容，“晚安，Stevie。”

 

Bucky闭上眼，没能看见Steve脸上绽开的那朵宠溺的微笑，但他感觉到了有一双柔软的唇轻轻吻在了他的额头上。他满足的叹了口气。

 

“晚安，Buck。”


	8. 我能问你个事儿吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这俩熊孩子终于还是没忍住...  
> 微肉，请入。

Steve第二天早上6点就把Bucky推醒了，看着褐发青年一边呻吟一边抻懒腰的样子露出了一个微笑。

 

“再睡五分钟，”Bucky哀叫了一声，Steve看着他撅嘴的摸样实在忍不住笑出声来。

 

“起来啦，”Steve说道，“回头送你去片场。得让你的生活重新走上正轨才行。”

 

“Rogers，”Bucky咕哝道，抬手揉着眼睛，“就算是一切按照常规走，我的生活也跟正轨挨不着边儿好伐。”

 

说归说，Bucky还是从沙发上起身，大大的抻了个懒腰。他肯定是夜里睡热了，Steve暗暗为对方开脱，因为他现在是只穿了一条海军蓝色的短裤站在那里。

 

Steve的眼神滑过Bucky的躯体，仔细观看着他的窄腰，平坦的小腹和结实的胸臂，他的视线最后对上了褐发男子的双眼，那双眼看似比往常深邃了许多。他的嘴角上挑，露出一抹皮皮的笑。

 

“你妈妈没教过你盯着人看不礼貌吗，Rogers？”Bucky基本上是在撩他了，Steve顿时口干舌燥起来，而对方则没事人一般从他身边走过进了卫生间。Bucky扭腰的样子让Steve确定 _他知道_ Steve已经转过身去继续瞄他的身形了。

 

Bucky回过身朝Steve挤了挤眼，而后回手关上了浴室门，感谢上帝旁边就是沙发，Steve只觉得现在他的两条腿突然之间软的跟果冻似的。

 

*** 

“我想再跟你道声谢，”俩人梳洗停当，喝过咖啡后由Steve开车送Bucky去片场，在车上Bucky说道。“你那么尽心竭力的帮我。”

 

“我只不过是尽力做好本职工作罢了。”Steve的笑容有些谨慎，感觉好像他不确定接下来的话该不该说似的。“当然这只是一部分原因啦，但是–我希望不是我先入为主–我当你是个朋友，Buck。不仅仅是个客户。”

 

_而且我他妈的迷你迷得要死要活的，但这一点咱还是先别深究了，好呗？_

 

“你说的好像我不赞同似的，”Bucky笑了起来，“我们 _本来就是_ 朋友啊，Steve。尤其是你为我做了那么之后就更算是了。”

 

Steve不自在地动了动身子，羞红了脸，让Bucky很想探身过去把手放在Steve腿上，但他还是忍住了。

 

“不过我确实有个疑问。”Bucky微笑着问。

 

“问吧，”Steve边回答，边赶在变灯以前左转。

 

“Fury那时候为什么担心你会逞英雄？他那时候说的 _又逞英雄_ 是怎么回事？”

 

Steve看了Bucky一眼，笑着摇了摇头。

 

“这个嘛，”Steve慢慢开口，“几年前有一次去便利店遇到抢劫的了。那个，呃，我稍稍做了点不走脑子的事。”

 

“啥叫不走脑子的事？”Bucky笑着问。

 

“就是，我为了保护收银的那个孩子，把一个持枪的劫匪给扑倒了。”Steve小声咕哝着，但Bucky每个字都听得清清楚楚。

 

“你干了 _啥_ ？”Bucky惊呼，两手难以置信地挥舞着，“Steve，你知不知道自己差点 _送命_ 啊！”

 

“我这不是好好的吗。”Steve的脸上挂着一抹理亏的笑，他把车停在片场旁边。“Fury就是因为这事和我认识的。我们时不时就会碰个面聚一聚，已经算是哥们儿了。”

 

“额滴神啊，Rogers，”Bucky无奈地笑道，“你的英雄情结还真不小啊。”

 

“本人不喜欢恶霸，”Steve说着耸耸肩，Bucky真想俯身过去狠狠亲他一口，不仅仅是因为他性感火辣，也是因为他美好的让Bucky心头发紧。

 

“算是帮我个忙，以后别再逞英雄了。”Bucky微笑着开门下车，向Steve抛去一个媚眼，只为看他满脸酡红的样子。真是可爱到没朋友了。“我没了你可不行，好伐？”

 

“好啦。”Steve无奈地叹了口气，但他还是笑了，“回头见，Buck。”

 

“回见，Rogers。”

 

*** 

“您还知道来啊。”Bucky目送Steve离开后刚走到服装和化妆组的拖车前，就听见Brock那尖酸的嗤笑，“从你的新男宠身边脱身想必挺困难的。”

 

“天呐，Brock，”Bucky摆出一脸讪笑，戏剧化地眨了眨眼，“这话听起来醋味好重哦。”

 

Brock没言语，紧咬着牙关恶狠狠地瞪着自己的联合主演，Bucky知道他的话肯定是踩到了对方的痛点上，险些让自己同情起那家伙来了。

 

“帮个忙，”他向服装组走过去的时候回头说道，“剩下的这段拍摄期里，麻烦你除了拍戏以外别跟我说话，好吗？这样咱们俩都能好受一点儿。”

 

***

接下去的一周转眼就过了。一场接一场的拍戏，Bucky每晚都是筋疲力尽地爬回家。拍摄间隙Brock依然摆出一张臭脸，但看来他也觉得不去招惹Bucky是眼下最好的办法。对此Bucky很是高兴。

 

抛开他俩之间的紧张气氛不提，离杀青倒数第二周的星期五拍Bucky的阵亡戏进行的异常顺利。看回放的时候，Bucky可以确定到时候肯定会哭倒一片的。他很高兴他们把动作戏和情感戏都安排在最后一周前拍完，他剩下的那些镜头都是些小儿科了。

 

回自己拖车的路上他看见Steve和小娜朝他走过来。他笑着招呼他们进到拖车里聊。

 

“怎么了，伙计们？”Bucky问道，给自己打了杯水靠在水池边呷饮。

 

“Pierce被保释出狱了。”Natasha说，“我们觉得应该告诉你一声。地区检察官想继续把他关在县看守所里，因为那家伙在内华达州和加州都有未执行的逮捕令，但Pierce的律师还是想办法说服法官把他弄出去了。Fury说想让你收工之后去一下警局，申请禁制令。”

 

“好吧，”Bucky点点头，脑子有点乱，希望赶快解决这摊子烂事儿。“整件事不出纰漏才有问题呢。”

 

“我觉得你还是不要单独行动为好，”Steve说，“Pierce知道你住哪儿，而且现在他已经狗急跳墙了。我们可以给你找个酒店什么的，但说实话，我还是觉得你跟我和Sam住一段时间比较保险。”

 

Bucky看向一旁正饶有兴味地听着他们谈话的Natasha，“你觉得呢？”

 

“我觉得Steve说的有道理，”Natasha回答，“我当然希望你的生活恢复平静，但现在我更担心你的安全。我本打算让你住我家的客房的，但Pierce知道我住哪儿，也知道我是你的经纪人。所以你跟Steve在一起更安全些。”

 

Bucky点点头，深吸了一口气，“那就这么定了。”

 

***

Steve开车送Bucky到警局申请禁制令，然后开车去他家让Bucky收拾些衣服和洗漱用品。他坐在Bucky的沙发上等，手指用力绞在一起。他本想住到Bucky这儿来，在沙发上凑活一段日子，但事实是他担心与Bucky孤男寡男共处一室自己会把持不住。有Sam在能让Steve保持清醒。

 

起初几天确实如计划的那样。三个大男人不抛头露面，轮流做晚饭。Bucky仍时不时调戏一下Steve，Steve则在接送Bucky去片场的路上不断提醒自己不能乱性。Sam是一个坚实的存在，Steve很感激他不介意家里突然多了个人，并且对Steve和Bucky之间那种若即若离选择睁一眼闭一眼。Steve已经决定，等事情平息了以后，随Sam想要什么陈年好酒他都会给他买一瓶的。

 

Steve关于隐藏自己对Bucky迷恋的精心设计还是在周二那天彻底土崩瓦解了，两人回家后发现Sam没影儿了。

 

Steve招呼他的室友出来吃他们买回来的三明治。他进厨房拿杯子打水的时候看见冰箱上贴着的便条。

 

_嘿，兄弟，_

_我妹生孩子了！是个闺女，他们用我的名字给她命名Samantha_ _！说正事，我开车去旧金山陪他们呆几天。我不在你们可别惹祸哦。_

_Sam_

 

我嘞个去！

 

 _你没问题的_ ，Steve鼓励自己， _你自控能力很强的_ 。

 

但是，他觉得没啥信心。

 

*** 

晚饭后，Steve和Bucky瘫在沙发上。Steve打开电视挑台，不一会儿停在了《厨艺大战》连播上。这样就好，他想着。两人无声地坐在沙发上，看着电视里的厨师们为了一堆调料烧脑浆。

 

这沉寂没能维持太久。

 

“那个，”Bucky出声，脸上露出的那丝坏坏的笑让Steve莫名地紧张了起来。“我能问你个事儿吗？”

 

“呃，问吧。”Steve回答，Bucky的眼神让他的心里直翻腾。

 

“你还记得我头一回来你家吗？”Bucky问。

 

Steve笑着点头，“就这事？”

 

“当然不是了，”Bucky微笑道，“我是想问，你没打断Sam以前，他 _到底是_ 想说什么呀？”

 

Steve只觉心一沉， _我去_ 。“你说的是哪个？”

 

“就是Sam说你为能给我当公关经理高兴得不得了，他本来想说什么来着但你把他的话截住了。你那时候看着像是死的心都有了。我想知道他到底想说什么来着。”

 

“这事太丢人了。”Steve咕哝道，开始绞抠手指。他感觉到Bucky拱了拱他，于是抬头对上了那双闪亮亮的风暴蓝色的眼睛。

 

“Rogers，”Bucky嗤笑道，“我的前男友找上门来用裸照敲诈我，那些伤风败俗的照片还不巧被 _你_ 看见了，你觉得Sam要说的东西能比这更丢人？快点说啦！”

 

Steve笑了，心跳加速，Bucky坐的离他实在 _太近了_ 。

 

“你要是这么说的话，”Steve无奈地叹了口气，“他，呃，他打算说是你让我意识到……”Steve顿住，搜肠刮肚的找合适的词句让自己的话听起来不那么怪异。

 

“意识到什么？”Bucky追问，一只手搭在Steve的膝盖上， _我去_ ，这也太分神了。Bucky那只手的拇指还慢慢地在他腿上画着圈圈，Steve隔着裤子都能感受到那股热力。让他痴迷也让他难以集中精神。

 

“意识到…呃，”Steve舌头打结，但总算说出话来了，“我是，呃…意识到我是双性恋。”

 

Bucky脸上的微笑不见了，取而代之的是一脸惊讶和不可思议，“你说真的，Rogers？ _是我_ ？”

 

“呃，对啊。”Steve笑道，浑身有些绷紧，“《突来的公正》第一集公映的时候Peggy和我去看，我…呃，那时候几乎是目不转睛的看着你，从来没有哪个男人能让我感觉到…那个…”

 

Bucky死死盯着他，Steve特别想知道他脑子里到底在想些什么。突然间，Bucky贴了过来，两人的嘴唇只有毫厘之距。

 

“我让你感觉到什么，Steve？”Bucky低语，放在Steve膝上的手突然握紧，让他不由一阵发抖。Bucky缓缓栖近，引得Steve倒抽了一口气，他的鼻尖从Steve的脸颊一路向下滑到他的脖颈，轻柔的磨蹭着。随即Steve感觉到Bucky的嘴唇轻软地熨贴在他的喉咙上，引得他发出一声惊喘。

 

“告诉我，”Bucky一边张开唇舌亲吻Steve的脖颈，一边催促道，“告诉我我让你感觉到什么了。”

 

“Buck，”Bucky的贝齿滑过Steve皮肤的触感让他发出一声哀鸣，身上颤栗起来。Bucky的手滑向他的大腿根部，离重点部位近在咫尺，他的腿间迅速的硬了起来。“别…”

 

“告诉我，Steve。”Bucky的声音虽低，但满是命令的口吻， _额滴神_ ，Steve喘不过气来了。

 

“我想要你，”Steve喘息着，Bucky继续沿着他的脖颈亲吻着，在皮肤上留下一朵朵吻痕。“天呐，我太想要你了。现在还想。”

 

Bucky直起身，鼻尖与Steve相抵，四目相对。

 

“你想要我吗？”Bucky低喘着，“那就来吧，Steve。拿你想要的一切吧。”

 

“Bucky，”Steve呢喃道，继而伸手拢进他的头发将他拉近，用他从20岁起就梦寐以求的方式亲吻他。

 

***

当Steve终于吻住他的双唇时，Bucky几乎要融化在这一吻里。Steve的手在他全身游走，温柔而蛮横。他的舌滑进了Bucky唇间，在他口中探寻着，当Steve把Bucky拉到他腿上时，他不由得发出一声呻吟。

 

Bucky骑坐在Steve身上，下身蹭了过去，Steve立刻 _低吼出声_ ，稍稍用力咬住了Bucky的下唇。Steve还以颜色的挺身磨蹭让Bucky招架不住发出了轻哼，他焦急地想要把两人之间碍事的衣物抛开，想要与Steve肌肤相贴。

 

“Steve，”Bucky终于在Steve沿着他的下巴一路亲吻下去时喘息道，“Steve， _求你了_ 。”

 

Steve抱着他转身让Bucky仰躺下来，Steve悬在他面前的身躯散发出的热力让Bucky欲火焚身。

 

“Bucky，”Steve嘶声问，因欲望而低哑的声音让Bucky十分受用。“你确定要这么做吗？”

 

“确定，”Bucky喘息着回答，“天呐，当然确定，Steve。我才不管什么利益冲突。我只想要你。从我第一眼看见你我就想要你了。”

 

Bucky抬手把Steve往后推了推，坐起身来脱掉了T恤，看着Steve用变得深邃的眼眸上下打量他身体的样子让他倍感得意。

 

“天呐，Buck。”Steve呼吸不稳，轻柔地将他推回沙发垫上躺好，一只手抚摸着他的胸膛，“你简直美呆了。”

 

“Steve，”Bucky呻吟道，Steve的手已隔着裤子握住了他，轻轻按揉着。“Steve，求你。我太想要你了。”

 

“嘘——”Steve让他噤声，缓缓把身体贴在Bucky身上，用强壮的手臂把他紧紧拥在怀里。Steve激烈地亲吻他，腰身缓慢慵懒地磨蹭着他，让欲求不满的Bucky几近发疯。Steve开始吮舔啃咬Bucky的脖颈，手指玩弄着他的乳头，惹得Bucky呻吟连连。

 

“Steve，”他喘息着道，“Steve，快点。赶快把你这身衣服脱了。”

 

Steve气吁吁地笑着起身。

 

“你说的不错。”他微微一笑，脱掉了汗衫和背心，当Steve俯下身亲吻他，两人赤裸的胸膛贴在一起时，那触感让Bucky激动得发抖。Steve于是开始一路往下吻向Bucky的胸口，半路上停下将Bucky的乳头吸进口中。Steve舔咬着那块敏感的肌肤，让他身下的Bucky扭动的躯体发出一阵淫靡的呻吟。

 

Steve继续向下，用唇舌留下一串热吻直到Bucky的小腹。他飞快地解开Bucky的牛仔裤，连同下面的内裤一起褪掉，露出了他那双结实的美腿。

 

“天呐，Bucky。”Steve喘息道，仔细欣赏着Bucky的裸体，手指在Bucky的老二周围打转。“可以吗？”

 

Bucky与Steve四目相对，那双蓝眸瞳孔因情欲而大张着。

 

“还用问吗。”他喘息道，Steve随即将他一下含进那张湿热的口中，惹得Bucky淫叫出声。

 

***

Steve实在有些回不过神儿，那个促使他了解了自己性取向，那个让他在上大学时就开始迷恋的性感男演员，此时正在自己身下扭动着躯体，他那硬挺的老二还被自己含进了嘴里。Bucky忍不住抬腰向前顶，Steve立刻因那独特的触感而发出呻吟，算了，此刻的快感要紧，这些事回头再想也行。他开始用力舔吸口中的阴茎，Bucky吐出的淫词和乞求让他自己也硬了起来。

 

当然，Steve _本该_ 就此打住。他本该停下，Bucky是他的客户，他的雇主，而且这样下去可能会弄得不可收拾。但Bucky在他身下扭动呻吟的样子如此让他迷醉，让他只想品尝Bucky的滋味，而且这美丽的褐发男子似乎跟他一样乐在其中。

 

“Steve，”Bucky惊喘着说道，手指插进Steve的发间轻轻抓拉。那触感让吞吐着他的Steve发出一声呻吟，Bucky也随即低叫出声。Steve _爱死了_ 他的呻吟。他还想听更多。他抬起头，开始大力吸吮Bucky的龟头，舌头撩拨着马眼，他前液的那股淡淡的咸味让他颤栗。

 

Steve“啵”的一声吐出了他的阴茎时，Bucky发出一声近乎绝望的尖叫，“去卧室。”Steve道，甚至没注意自己语带命令。但从Bucky在他身下颤抖的样子看来，他并不太在意。

 

“在这儿做不行吗？”Bucky喘息着，一边用自己湿润的阴茎蹭着Steve的大腿。

 

“这儿是还行啦，”Steve露出一个微笑，“但是我想让你趴下，然后给你的小穴来一次口活，再说要是在沙发上留下印子，估计Sam童鞋该不高兴了。”

 

***

一想到Steve的要舌头探进他后穴，Bucky原本还有点儿理智的脑子就彻底断片儿了。

 

“喔，”他呼出一口气，把Steve拉近亲吻。金发帅哥舌尖还带着Bucky的味道， _天呐_ ，他已经硬的快喘不过气来了。他想不起之前有谁能让他如此神魂颠倒。也许这就是那么长时间以来一直隐忍性欲的结果，而且Steve是他见过的人中最完美的人了。

 

他让Steve把自己从沙发上拽起来一路拉进卧室。Steve拉过Bucky又一阵亲吻，手已抓住了Bucky的屁股，他不禁弓起身子贴向Steve。金发男子退开了些，神情有些迷离。

 

“面朝下趴好。”Steve气喘吁吁的声音充斥着命令和情欲，让Bucky几近窒息。他听话地趴好，在Steve的双手分开他的臀瓣时发出一声呻吟，灼热的气息喷在他的皮肤上，让他头昏脑涨，兴奋不已。

 

“我会好好伺候你的，”Steve喘息着说道，Bucky被他话语里的情欲激得浑身颤抖。“你理当得到好东西的，Buck。”

 

Steve的唇舌接触到他的一刻，Bucky呼吸不禁一滞，当Steve的舌头第一次舔过他的穴口时，Bucky咬着牙把到了嘴边的尖叫硬咽了回去。他两手攥紧了床单，急喘着克制住不叫出声来。

 

Steve退开，气息拂过他敏感的皮肤时Bucky小声呻吟了起来。

 

“别忍着，”Steve粗哑的声音里满是渴求，而Steve _用这种方式就能满足性欲_ ，让Bucky沉迷不已。“想听你的声音，Bucky。”

 

“Steve，”Bucky喘息道，“ _求你_ 。”

 

Steve的舌头再一次舔过他，Bucky呻吟着，当Steve的舌头探进他后穴时，Bucky用力在床铺上揉蹭下体。

 

“呵啊——Steve。”Bucky发出一声低吟，Steve捧住他的两颗蛋蛋，仔细地吮舔了一番，然后又转回到Bucky的后穴。倒不是Bucky以前没有过这样的性经验，但Steve真的 _乐此不疲_ 。他的呼吸已经越发粗重了，在Bucky的小穴夹紧了他的舌头时，他发出一声呻吟。那声音引起的震动让Bucky淫叫起来，连老二都跟着颤动。

 

“Steve，”当金发男人伸进一根手指时Bucky呻吟道，“操，我快要泻了。 _求你了，_ _Steve_ 。”

 

Steve于是增加了力道，他吮舔Bucky的声音回荡在这间小小的卧室里，性感得让Bucky几乎晕厥过去。Steve继续抽插着，在他紧致的甬道里弯曲起手指触摸Bucky的G点，来势凶猛的高潮让Bucky一下射在了床单上，整个人激动地颤栗着。

 

Bucky让Steve把自己软绵绵的身子翻过来，出乎意料的是Steve只是简单的将他拉近，捧住他的脸温柔地亲吻他。Steve用手指梳理Bucky的头发，他脸上的笑容让Bucky心头小鹿乱撞。

 

“我想这么做都不知想了多久了。”Steve柔声轻笑，引得Bucky也绽出一抹笑容。

 

“那…”Bucky笑了笑，纤长的手指握住了Steve的昂扬。Steve顿时呻吟了一声，不由自主地在他手里抽插起来，他把脸埋进褐发男子的肩窝里。“我可是要投桃报李的。告诉我你想要我怎么做。”

 

“你的…”Bucky轻转手腕，引得Steve猛吸一口气，拼命忍着不要马上泄身。“要你的嘴来含我。拜托，Bucky。”

 

“如你所愿，Steve。”Bucky呢喃道，身子下滑到与Steve硬挺的老二面对面。“你想要什么我都会给的。

 

Bucky含住他，认真对着Steve的阴茎舔吸了片刻便使得金发男人将热烫的浓精射在了他口中。整个过程都让Bucky欲罢不能，他身体的每一个扭动，每一次颤抖Bucky都记忆犹新。

 

两人避开刚刚Bucky高潮时留下的潮湿区域，相拥躺在一起。Bucky知道他们应该好好谈谈这事，谈谈这事对于他们彼此的意义。但当Bucky几周来头一次被温暖和安全感环抱着逐渐进入梦乡时想到，他们可以等到早上再谈。

 

Steve不会撇下他的，这一点Bucky坚信不疑。


	9. 尝试一下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 俩熊孩子坦白从宽了。  
> 同时还发生了点意想不到的事...

晨曦初现时Steve就醒了过来，对环抱着自己的那双手臂和枕在自己胸膛上的那颗头颅感到迷惑。然后昨晚发生的一切就在他脑子里过起了高清电影，他全身上下不禁僵住了，霎时喘不过气来。他身边的Bucky动了动，手臂揽得更紧了些，这让Steve既欢喜又恐慌。

 

能与自己多年来梦寐以求的男人上床着实让他欢喜不已，但事情远不止这么简单。Bucky确实性感火辣到爆，但Steve对他并不只是单纯的明星崇拜而已，这种感情更深沉。Steve已非常了解Bucky的为人，而他喜欢他， _非常喜欢_ 。Bucky确实很美，但他也很善良、很有天赋，聪明伶俐又入得厨房。风趣、机智而且那么 _勇敢_ 。

 

他为自己对Bucky产生的情愫深感恐惧。Steve清楚，假以时日自己势必会爱上他。但他俩的情况特殊、复杂，Steve真的不知道该怎么在这个原本是请他来帮自己转变公众形象的男人面前掩藏自己内心的情感。演员在现实生活中的约会对象一般都是导演、编剧或者电影摄影师。他们是不会和自己的公关经理玩爱爱的，绝对不会。

 

在Bucky醒来开始亲吻Steve的脖颈，含糊地道早安时，这种担忧依然没有褪去。但他的亲吻确实让这些忧虑稍稍缓解了些。Steve知道应该在Bucky把自己拉过去深吻时制止他，应该在他的舌头滑进自己口中探索时推开他，也该在他与自己腰胯相磨蹭时跟他说他们该 _好好谈一谈_ 的。

 

这些都是他 _本该做_ 的事。但Steve还是让自己沉迷于Bucky熨帖在身边的温暖，和他昕长的身躯与自己厮磨的感觉当中。他只知道，他能得到的只有这些，所以他视之为珍宝。

 

而且即便阻止自己和客户卿卿我我，像Bucky这样的人也 _绝不会_ 把一本正经的Steve Rogers留在身边。

 

***

Bucky坐在Steve对面喝着咖啡，等着金发男子开口告诉他昨晚很是美妙（外加今早的那一场小规模即兴亲热戏，最后是Steve用他那只温暖有力的大手把两人的老二一把抓了），但这种事不能再发生了。Bucky已经准备好听那些长篇大论的理由，但却始终没等来。

 

Steve一直沉默着，甚至无法正眼看Bucky，这让他心里发紧。他原以为Steve会摆出一副公事公办的架势，但Bucky更害怕Steve的这种沉默寡言。所以虽然他也很害怕向Steve坦诚自己的情感，但Bucky还是决定先开口。

 

“那个，咱俩也许该谈谈昨晚的事，”Bucky话语柔顺平和地对Steve说。对方的眼睛立刻迎上他，蓝眸中堆满了犹豫，那样子让Bucky想过去抱住他，安慰他说一切都会好起来的。

 

“我大概知道你想说什么，”Bucky继续说道，心下提醒自己深呼吸。“你想说的应该是这样做不对，情况太复杂了，这样会毁掉咱俩之间的工作关系。这些我都理解。”

 

Bucky顿了顿，等着Steve出声否认，但金发男子只是坐在那儿看着他，等着他把话说完。

 

“但是我也要跟你把话说清楚，”Bucky叹了口气，“我不在乎这些。我才不在乎这么做对不对。也不在乎情况复不复杂。更不在乎咱们的什么工作关系。我只在乎你。”

 

Steve的眼睛瞪圆了，嘴巴张成了一个惊讶的O型，Bucky明白此时不说更待何时，于是继续说了下去。

 

“我不喜欢向别人展示自己的脆弱，也很难向别人坦承自己，Steve。”Bucky苦笑道，“经过Pierce的事以后更是如此了。那之后我上过很多人，但从来不让自己对谁上过心。可我是真的 _真的_ 很喜欢你。我也明白，希望你能对我这种烂货有同感实在是异想天开，但如果你真的对我有感觉，也请你告诉我。别把我拒之千里。”

 

“你…”Steve深吸了一口气，他脸上的微笑让Bucky胸中燃起了一丝希望，“你喜欢我？”

 

“那当然了，Steve，”Bucky笑了，“我可是大着胆子没听小娜的话，没羞没臊的调戏了你这么长时间的。”

 

“我只是，”Steve看着有点晃神，Bucky庆幸Steve是坐在的，不然估计他现在会站不稳了，“我一直觉得这只不过是一夜情，能让你释放一下这段时间积蓄的紧张情绪。”

 

“释放紧张情绪是不错啦，”Bucky笑了，Steve脸红了，“不过如果你还想要继续的话，我不希望让这事成为一夜情。我知道我刚刚经历了很大的情绪波动，但这不重要。我在生活还处于平静的时候就已经喜欢你了。不过这一系列的操蛋事也让我明白了你是个多了不起的人。我就是…”Bucky顿了顿，深吸一口气镇定了一下胸中翻江倒海的情感。“我真的想要尝试一下。”

 

“这不像说的那么简单，”Steve回答道，但他脸上绽放出了笑容， _天呐_ ，Bucky真想隔着桌子把他拽到自己腿上亲死他。“被媒体听到风声就更糟了，还有，如果Pierce的事曝出来，日子只怕会更不好过。”

 

Bucky很想打断他，想告诉Steve从长远讲这些都不是事儿，告诉他花边新闻总会平息下去的。但他没开口。

 

“但我也喜欢你，”他说道，“比我想的还要喜欢，我想给咱们的关系一个发展下去的机会。不过我要提醒你以后可能会很艰难。你得想清楚，我值不值得你下那么大的功夫。”

 

“Steve，”Bucky笑道，“我觉得你把话说反了。你值得我下 _全部_ 的功夫，好吗？你是个拥有稳定工作的好男人，我是个在过去五年里上小报上到腿软的戒毒小青年。是 _你_ 应该想清楚 _我_ 值不值得你对下这么大功夫才对。”

 

“你值得。”Steve说，语气里的认真让Bucky明白他的决心。Steve只有在百分之百确定的时候才会用那种语气，Steve如此相信Bucky，让他都有些瞠目了。除了小娜，已经很久没有谁这样信任他了。

 

“好，”Bucky笑了。“好的，我们慢慢来，看看这段感情会往哪儿发展。我们，呃，得告诉小娜，”Steve痛苦的表情让Bucky发笑，他点点头。“我也不想去捅这个马蜂窝。但她是我经纪人，应当让她知道。而且她等我找到一个不怎么混蛋的人已经等了五年了。坦白说，我也等了那么久。”

 

Bucky伸出手，Steve半途拉住他，两人十指相扣。Bucky露出一个微笑，握紧了对方的手，宽慰地叹了口气。他放胆让自己感受那种躲避了多年的希望，这的确很冒险，但这个险值得冒。

 

***

送Bucky去片场的路上，Steve时不时地就会看向他，嘴角上挂着一抹笑容。Bucky确实喜欢他，想和他约会这件事让他到现在还觉得有点不真实。这就好像从一个美梦中醒来却怎么也记不起都梦到了什么，然后又发现这个梦居然变成现实了。

 

Bucky在等红灯的时候捕捉到了Steve的眼神，伸手过去拉住了他那只没握方向盘的手，轻轻捏了捏。两人相视而笑，Steve的心跳开始加速了，真希望这感觉永远都不会消失。

 

“对了，”Steve开口，露出一个为难的笑，“如果，呃…如果这关系能继续下去–我是说咱们俩–你可能得要炒掉我，或者是我主动辞职。”

 

“等等，啥?!”Bucky不解的问，“为什么？”

 

“Bucky，如果我是这段关系的参与者，亲自对媒体发表声明不是很怪异吗，”Steve笑了笑，“现在八字没一撇呢，对吧？而且这段关系如果 _没成_ ，事情只会变得更怪异。那样如果我感情用事会影响工作的。所以，不管怎么样，我们都得给你另外物色一个人了。”

 

Bucky坐在那儿，表情严肃地仔细思索着Steve的话，过了几分钟他问道：“那咱们上哪儿去找跟你一样棒的人啊？”

 

Steve笑了笑，把车开进停车场。“我倒是有几个人选。不过现在就考虑这事还为时尚早，但早作打算还是要的。等你准备好了，咱们可以一起打电话。”

 

Bucky点点头，宠溺地揉了揉了Steve的头发，继而探身过去给了金发男人一个道别吻。Steve缓缓抬起头，满面笑意。

 

“大庭广众的，你真的不怕被人家看见，拍照什么的？”Steve半开玩笑地道，不过他再怎么说也还是Bucky的公关经理，他必须提醒对方他俩的举动有多容易被狗仔队拍到。

 

“让他们拍好了，”Bucky微笑着，“我不想遮遮掩掩的。如果被外人知道了，那就知道去吧。我今天会和小娜说的。我可不希望她是从某个八卦网站或者小报上得知咱俩，呃… _搞上了_ 。”

 

Steve嗤笑一声，让褐发帅哥在他唇边留下一个轻吻。

 

“回头见了。”Bucky说着开门蹦下了车，Steve从没见过他像现在这么快活放松过。当他意识到自己跟Bucky脸上的那个笑容有莫大关系时心头不由一紧。

 

“回见，Buck。”Steve笑着向他挥了挥手。他看着Bucky撂着蹦儿地快步走进了片场。

 

是啊，Steve想，如果能让Bucky每天都这么快活，他绝对会心甘情愿地放弃做Bucky的公关经理的。有那么一大票名人等着改变公众形象呢，他还怕找不着工作吗。

 

***

在去拖车的路上Bucky给Natasha发短信让她到片场来和他一起吃午饭，他有事想跟她说。她回复说可以，想问问是什么事，他告诉她最好还是见面聊比较好，但他保证不是什么坏事。他知道她肯定会担心的，所以他的保证让她稍稍安心了些。

 

“嘿，Barnes，”Bucky才刚走到自己的拖车旁就听见身后有人喊他，他无奈地叹了口气，回身看见Brock冲他走了过来。 _我去_ ！

 

“咋了，Brock？”Bucky问，尽量让自己表现得很平常。

 

“那个跟你在停车场起腻的家伙，”Brock讥笑道，Bucky立刻绷紧了身体准备迎战，“他不是你的 _公关经理_ 吗？”

 

“说起来，Brock，他是谁跟你真是半毛钱关系都没有吧，”Bucky的声音平静而坚定，对于自己临危不乱还是挺自豪的。“说一千道一万，我这阵子和谁睡都无所谓，对不？用不着你一个已婚男人咸吃萝卜淡操心吧？”

 

Brock闻言眼中闪过一丝愤怒，还伴着一丝受伤。Bucky不禁有些惊讶，他一直觉得Brock挺恨他的，而且也不把他放在眼里，不过现在看来好像不是那么回事。虽然是Brock活该找骂，但他忽然觉得对他出言不逊有些不落忍了。

 

“听着，我…”Brock叹了口气，有些不知所措地把双手插进牛仔裤口袋里。“我找你不是为了挑事儿的，还有几分钟就到我化妆换戏装了，我就是…”Brock说不下去了，样子看着不知所措，而且还有点害怕似的。Bucky现在真的觉得有些同情他了。Brock看上去很迷惑，这种滋味Bucky深有体会。

 

“你就是怎样？”Bucky问，语气柔和但笃定。

 

“我就是想道个歉。”Brock重重出了口气，Bucky觉得他惊讶得有些犯晕。“为之前的一切道歉。我不该在夜总会里调戏你，尤其还是趁你喝醉了的时候那么做。也不该把自己捅的篓子都怪在你头上，而且也确实不该把跟你这几周来的工作气氛搞得那么紧张。我就是混蛋一个，我很抱歉。”

 

Bucky瞪着Brock，震惊毫不遮掩地写在脸上。Bucky确定他认识Brock这五年来只听过他说过两三次“抱歉”这个词，所以他绝对是被惊着了。他甩甩脑袋让自己清醒过来，想着该如何回答才好。

 

“我接受道歉。”Bucky开口时意识到这就是最好的答复，而且是发自他内心的。“听我说，Brock，不管共事多久，咱俩都成不了朋友。咱们不是一类人。但是真犯不着闹得跟仇人似的，就这样好聚好散挺不错的。但是听我一句劝，去找个人好好聊聊。心里老憋着那么大火气太不健康了。”

 

“道理我都懂。”Brock耸耸肩，挤出一抹略带感伤的笑，“我已经在调整了。谢谢你能，呃…这么心平气和的。换了是我还不知道会变成什么样呢。”

 

Bucky笑开了，学着他的样子耸耸肩，“我已经是满脑门子官司了，Brock。真没必要再跟同事较劲了。”

 

Brock露出了关切的神色，像是要问问Bucky遇到了什么事，需不需要他帮忙。但他还是没开口，只是点了点头，“那棚里见？”

 

“棚里见。”Bucky回答，对方有些尴尬地向他挥挥手继而转身向服装和化妆组走去。

 

看来老天爷今天决定暂时不跟Bucky作对，挺好。

 

*** 

“有什么事非得 _当面_ 和我说才行？”俩人在远离其他演职员的餐桌旁坐下时Natasha嗤笑着问道。“你要私奔还是怎么的？”

 

“不是啦，”Bucky笑了，“现在还没打算哈。”

 

Natasha眯起眼看他的神情引他发笑。Bucky一直有点怕他这位经纪人兼朋友，但调侃她总是那么乐趣无穷。

 

“在我还没往什么歪处想之前你最好赶快给我招，Barnes。”Natasha说道，“因为据我所知你只对一个男的感兴趣，而且我知道，我 _清楚_ 他不像你那么缺心眼儿。”

 

“看来你的看法有待商榷了。”Bucky坏笑着吃他的三明治，“因为，呃…Steve和我交上了。”

 

“Bucky！”Natasha大大呻吟了一声，一下把头扎进手里，“我不是在你跟他见面以后就警告过你别惦记他吗！”

 

“你是说过，”Bucky笑了，一抹嫣红在他脸颊上绽开。“我真的努力克制了，但是拜托好伐。那家伙就是个男神嘛，而且他，他让我觉得很快乐。我是真的很喜欢他。”

 

Bucky耸耸肩，垂下视线等着Natasha扑过来炮制了他。

 

让他没料到的是她握住了他的手，他抬头看见她那双绿眸中的温柔和笑意。

 

“嘿，”她微笑着说，“如果他让你觉得快乐，那他就是这样的人。我们总会有办法的。我只求你们俩清楚你们在干嘛。说实话，你们俩一见面我就知道到头来还得要再给你找另外一个公关经理。你们俩对望的样子简直是…”Natasha顿了一下，“我脑子里立刻出现的形容词是可爱到令人作呕。”

 

“那你是不生我的气喽？”Bucky问，一脸理亏的笑，“我可是完全没照你的意思行事。”

 

“Barnes童鞋，”Natasha嗤笑一声，“跟你的公关经理搞对象是很欠撕啦，不过这是你长久以来认识的头一个靠谱的人。所以，我这次放过你。”

 

“谢天谢地，”Bucky松了口气，“就怕你生我的气，你每次生我的气都会丢给我一堆屎尿屁的喜剧剧本。”

 

Natasha笑得花枝乱颤。

 

“哈，”她总算笑够了以后说道，“这手法万试万灵。”

 

Bucky只是点点头，这几天来头一次感觉到了内心的平静。是啊，Pierce的烂事还没完全平息，但Steve喜欢他，Natasha也默许了。在他给Natasha讲起今早Brock向他道歉这件新鲜事时，心下默默感慨日子开始好过起来了。


	10. 我不想遮遮掩掩

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 熊孩子出柜！！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不好意思拖了这么久才更新。最近忙疯了-_-|||  
> 拜谢大伙儿的支持和点赞！！！

《反叛者》终于杀青，Bucky打心眼里希望能好好睡懒觉，能在Steve身边睡到自然醒。

 

所以Steve满眼忧虑的在他头一个休息日的早上6点就把他挖起来实在是扫兴。

 

“干嘛啦？”Bucky呻吟，“出什么事了？一大早你就已经进入危机模式了。我就不能正正经经休息一天吗？这要求哪儿过分了？”

 

“抱歉啦，”Steve俯身给了他一个简短而甜蜜的亲吻，总算弥补了缺觉的麻烦。“但是《OK！》和《明星》杂志都在给我打电话要答复，《国家探秘者报》和《人物》杂志发了电邮过来。还有《洛杉矶时报》的记者给我办公室留了言。很显然Pierce的事马上就要曝出来了。他们都会等到你这边和Pierce发出质询以后才会刊登消息，不过我们时间不多。”

 

Bucky强忍了半天才没哭出来。“操！”他叹道。“好吧，我们该怎么办？”

 

“首先我们得找人支援，”Steve笑了，但笑容凶狠而满含怒意。“这种情况下我无法弄出声明来。这事我的感情投入太大了，而且现在也绝不是和Pierce打嘴仗的时候。看来我们得比预期的提前一些跟我物色好的那位继任者谈谈了。”

 

Bucky点点头，下床穿上内裤，“你打电话吧，我去煮咖啡。”

 

*** 

电话响起来的时候Maria Hill的晨练才进行了一半。她关上跑步机，喝了几口水后才接起电话。

 

“居然打断我做有氧锻炼，Rogers。”黑发美女微笑着调侃道，Steve Rogers也许是业内唯一一个与她旗鼓相当的公关经理了。他也是她来洛杉矶以后遇到的为数不多的真诚的人之一。“你看来是有什么大事了。”

 

“你还收新客户吗，Hill？”Steve回答道，隔着电话她都能听出他极力用轻快口气掩饰的焦虑，“要是还收，我有一个超级棒的工作机会要介绍给你。”

 

“那你就从实招来吧，Steve。”Maria笑着回答，一边擦去额头和脖子上的汗，走进厨房在一个高凳上坐下来。“我讨厌卖关子。”

 

“James Barnes，”Steve说道，“有兴趣吗？”

 

“他不是 _你的_ 客户吗，Rogers？”Maria难掩自己的惊讶，她听见电话那头Steve对于自己的讶异发出了笑声，“他已经渣到连你都打算把他舍了的地步？”

 

“没没没，”Steve马上安慰道，但Maria还是有些起疑。公关经理之间相互推荐客户并不罕见，但头一次有人给她打电话想把现任客户推荐给她的。“他很不错，真的。但我不能继续为他工作了。说来话长，咱们8点在我家吃早餐的时候我再跟你详说。这是紧急情况，Hill，而且他给的钱可不少。”

 

“那咱们8点见，Steve，”Maria回道，继而低声问，“没出什么事吧？”

 

“没什么大事。”Steve回道，然后就挂了电话。

 

 _有意思_ ，Maria思忖着，拿起毛巾进了浴室， _灰常有意思哦_ 。

 

*** 

Bucky只花了十分钟时间就喜欢上了Maria Hill。这位高挑的黑发美女精明干练，只问关键问题，而且很耐心地听Steve对她解释事情的来龙去脉。当Steve告诉她Bucky和他恋爱时他只是略微抬了抬眉毛，并没表现出什么，也没对此事妄加评判。

 

Natasha坐在Bucky身边，手轻轻搭在他的手上，仔细地观察着两位公关经理之间的交流。Bucky知道她和Maria相熟，也从没说过Maria一句坏话。Natasha在和Maria商谈草拟一份客户转移合同时表情镇定，她只会在完全信赖另一位专业人士时才会有这种表情。Bucky因此也觉得一切顺利。

 

“OK，”Maria说，一边开始在Steve的餐厅里踱步，准备拟定他们这一方的声明。“我不确定你是不是同意，但我建议咱们给媒体出一个事件简述。他们肯定会问Pierce怎么会有那些照片的，所以我觉得澄清这段关系很重要。”

 

“我明白我怎么都要对外解释这件事的，”Bucky叹道，伸手捋过自己的头发，在对上Steve担忧的眼神时露出一个微笑。 _没事的，_ _Steve_ _。我很好_ 。“早死早托生嘛。”

 

“他们肯定也会问为什么原本是找Steve的，现在怎么突然换成了我。他们会刨根问底儿的，我也就只能告诉他们Steve辞职了。所以我认为还是公开你们的关系为好，免得谣言满天飞。”Maria继续说道，看向Bucky和Steve。

 

Bucky抬眼去看Steve，想看看他的反应，他则很冷静地回答可以公开他们的恋情。

 

“Steve，”Bucky说，“咱们能到厨房单独谈谈吗？”Steve耸耸肩跟了过去。

 

“Steve，你真打算这么做？”Bucky转身低声问他。他回身靠在流理台上，盯着Steve的帅脸，试图找到一丝犹豫。“你明白这对你意味着什么吗？”

 

“当然喽，意味着大伙儿都知道咱俩交朋友啊。”Steve的一脸傻笑让Bucky自他们认识以来头一次觉得恼火了。因为上一次在车里时Steve提醒他可能会有人拍他接吻照之后，他好好的思考过。

 

“那当然了！”Bucky的语气尖锐起来，Steve不觉呆愣着退开了两步，“这意味着你会被狗仔队跟踪，你的生活会被公之于众，你的感情生活会成为全美国民的谈资。你还不得不回答记者那些极为露骨的提问。我不是说要劝你退出，只是想让你明白自己惹上了多大的事儿。”

 

Steve严肃地看着Bucky，这种感觉很奇怪。Bucky已经很久没遇到过能像Steve这样将他看得通透的人了。

 

“我送你去片场那次，你亲我的时候可没觉得如何呀。”Steve说，“这回又有什么不同的？”

 

“你要是这么说的话，首先咱们是在一个封闭的片场里，被狗仔拍到照片的可能性几乎为零，”Bucky哼道，“而且你也明白他们不总能拍到清晰的照片。这之前咱们还用这一点来说事儿呢。我们可以让他们先缓一缓，等咱们准备好了再公布也不迟啊。”

 

“你的意思是等着别人把咱们的事爆料出去？”Steve提高声音说道，人也栖近了。“或者秘而不宣？跟我约会你觉得丢人？让你抬不起来？”

 

“额滴神， _不是_ ！我是想保护你，Steve。”Bucky咬牙切齿地说道，拼命压制着心头的情绪，因为Steve认为Bucky觉得和他在一起丢人现眼的这种想法实在太伤人了。“我太清楚这些小报了，他们会把你的生活弄得支离破碎的。我只是不想让你受伤害。”

 

Steve离他不过寸许远，两手搭在Bucky身侧，这么近的距离让Bucky很难仔细思考。

 

“我不想遮遮掩掩的，Bucky。”Steve回答道，“他让你掩藏你们的关系，结果闹成这样。我清楚，”Steve的手臂移向Bucky腰间，在他准备开口反驳时拦住了话头。“我清楚这次的情况不一样。但从长远来看，遮掩只会把事情弄得更糟。你已经受了太多的非议，也背负了太多的秘密了。我明白这么做会改变很多事，我在这行混了这么久我还不明白吗。我也许会害怕，但只要有你陪着我就不会有事的。我们在一起能挺过去的，好吗？”

 

Bucky不顾一切地扑过去一把抱住了Steve，重重地亲吻他的双唇。Steve则紧紧环抱住了Bucky。

 

“有时候我都觉得你完美的简直难以置信。”Bucky在Steve唇边吐气道，体会着这份安全感。“感觉就好像有一天我会突然醒来，发现这一切都只是个梦。”

 

“我就在这儿呢，Buck，”Steve呢喃道，他的气息划过Bucky双唇，引得他一阵颤抖。“我不是什么梦，我哪儿也不会去的。有我陪着你呢，知道吗？”

 

“嗯。”Bucky回答，在Steve的温暖怀抱中多流连了一刻，然后一同回到餐厅拟定了声明，并召开了一个简短的新闻发布会。

 

*** 

《人物》杂志是头一个将故事刊登在其网站上的媒体。

 

_无良的暴露：前公关经理欲以裸照敲诈影星_

_Alexander Pierce_ _，28_ _岁影星James Barnes_ _的前任公关经理因敲诈勒索罪于5_ _月7_ _日星期一被逮捕。这位现年54_ _岁的男子在用其与前任雇主相恋期间拍摄的裸照进行敲诈时被洛杉矶警察局当场逮捕。_

_“Barnes_ _先生在认识Alexander Pierce_ _时少不更事，而且急于取悦他人，”在简短的新闻发布会上，Barnes_ _的现任公关经理Maria Hill_ _在一份发给媒体的公开声明中表示，“Pierce_ _利用了他客户的年少无知和对人的不设防性赚取不义之财，又在Barnes_ _先生自愿进入戒毒疗养中心时抛弃了他。销声匿迹多年后，Pierce_ _再次找到Barnes_ _先生并索要钱财。他告知Barnes_ _先生如果不支付钱款，他将把那些照片卖给出价最高的买家。”_

_当被问及过去数周担任Barnes_ _公关经理的现年30_ _岁的Steven Rogers_ _为何缺席时，Hill_ _女士表示Rogers_ _已经辞去了Barnes_ _的公关经理一职。_

_“Rogers_ _和Barnes_ _在过去的几周关系逐渐亲密，”Hill_ _指出，“他们已开始约会，鉴于两人之间的关系才刚刚开始，他们恳请公众和媒体能够尊重他们的隐私。”_

_因为案件尚在调查中，Hill_ _和洛杉矶警察局均对案件细节保持缄默。Pierce_ _本人及其律师也未对此事发表任何声明。_

 

各大媒体的刊载基本上都大同小异。而那些非主流的自媒体则自顾自的添油加醋了起来，不过这些Bucky早都习以为常了。当然也有刷存在感的帖子指责同性恋令人作呕，或者骂Bucky丢人现眼，拍那种照片伤风败俗等等。

 

但Steve和Maria是对的。从一开始就抢得先机，公开坦诚实情让他们得以控制舆论。支持Bucky的声浪极高。推特、Instagram跟帖、脸书回复等等，绝大多数都给予了极大的支持与鼓励，弄得Bucky感动得直哭。

 

更有意思的是，居然有好事者挖出了一张几年前Steve在好莱坞的一家私人健身会所与Tony Stark并肩锻炼的照片。照片中他未着上衣，此照一出，网上的回复基本上都是：“次奥！James童鞋，可别让他跑了！”Steve虽然被搞得脸红心跳，但还是好心性地一笑置之。

 

但Bucky并不敢放松。他经历过这种事。明白只消一步走错，公众就会立即倒戈将你毁的体无完肤。不过这次Bucky有了坚实的后盾。

 

他坚信自己能挺过去的。让Pierce见鬼去吧，他会比以往任何时候都坚强的。

 

*** 

“我嘞个去！”当晚Sam大笑着走进起居室，把行李撂在地上。“我去旧金山看外甥女才几天，回来的时候你们俩已经当众确定恋爱关系了。Steve，没人看着你还真是不行啊。”

 

Steve憋了个大红脸，恶狠狠地盯着他的朋友，Bucky在他身边笑成一团，“ _所以_ 你才让我住你这儿，而不是你到我家住？你不相信自己能坐怀不乱？”

 

“才不是咧！”Steve辩解道，脸已经红热的能烧开水了，“那个，有一点点吧。”

 

Bucky微抬眉梢，嗤笑着看Steve如坐针毡。

 

“好吧，我认了。”Steve没辙地挥了挥手。“你就想听我说这个对吧？想听我说没人监督就会把持不住做龌龊事？想听我说没人在场我连几天都坚持不下来？还是…”

 

Bucky的双唇覆住了Steve，他整个人当场 _溶解_ 。他感觉跟这个褐发帅哥吵架他绝对赢不了，只要Bucky一个亲吻就能让他彻底投降。

 

Bucky退开，脸上的笑容能晃瞎人，“你简直太太太特么可爱了！”

 

“你们俩给我差不多一点，”Sam笑道，“我都要吐了。”

 

当晚余下的时间谁也没注意电视演了什么，而是在听Sam长篇大论地说着他的外甥女Samantha，一边给他俩秀照片一边说那个小婴儿如何如何完美。

 

Steve看着Bucky的脸，他在看那些照片时面容的温柔。他觉得Bucky会是个好父亲，他会是那种言传身教的慈父，是孩子愿意与之倾谈的对象。虽然现在想这些还为时尚早，不过Steve希望有一天能看见Bucky带孩子的摸样。

 

而几分钟后Bucky抬头面带温柔而羞涩的笑容看他，让Steve琢磨着Bucky是不是跟他想到一块儿去了。

 

*** 

“我很高兴Sam回家探亲了，”躺在床上时Bucky对身边的Steve呢喃道，他蜷在他身旁，轻轻拱蹭着Steve的脖颈，让Steve无可抑制地吐出一声轻笑。“我也很高兴你没能坐怀不乱。真的。”

 

“我也是这么想的。”Steve叹息道，将Bucky紧紧拥着胸前，听着他平缓的呼吸慢慢入眠。


	11. 我还欠你一个约会呢，Rogers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 约会和甜肉！！

“说起来，”在Pierce的事情公开几天后的一个早上，两人坐在Steve家餐桌旁，Bucky忽然微笑着说道，“从公众的角度来说，你我已经正式成为情侣了，但是我都没正式跟你出去约过会。”

 

Steve放下手机冲着他微微一笑。这几天来Bucky的变化可谓明显。一直伴随他的紧张感已经荡然无存，修长的四肢更加放松了，熊猫眼已远不如以前明显，他现在一夜无梦到天明。

 

Steve明白Bucky还在担心Pierce的案子，怕Pierce不肯接受检察官的条件把案子闹上法庭。但整件事的曝光和粉丝们铺天盖地的支持浪潮帮Bucky减轻了不少压力。他现在的负担已经少了很多，更何况还有Steve帮他一起分担。

 

“对吼，”Steve低笑着说，“确实是。不过要算起来，我也没约过你。”

 

“那，今晚出去吃饭怎样？”Bucky笑问，伸手过去拉住了Steve。Steve在半道上与他相握，他让Bucky绞缠住两人的手指。“我知道这有点突发奇想，你要是有客户什么的不方便，也没关系啦。”

 

“今晚就很好，Buck。”Steve一笑，轻轻捏了捏Bucky的手。Bucky的表情立刻亮了起来，Steve觉得对着他的笑容看太久会被晃瞎的。

 

Bucky放开Steve的手从桌边起身。微笑慢慢变成了一个嗤笑。

 

“得去洗个澡好好捯饬捯饬，才能去参加《反叛者》的媒体宣传啊，”Bucky声音低沉，拜托，他的撩哥魅力大得没朋友啊！“要不要一起啊？”

 

“你想耍什么花招啊，Barnes？”Steve微笑着起身回嘴，眼睛扫视着他结实的身体。当他的眼神与Bucky相遇时，灰蓝色的眼眸已经被放大的瞳仁挤得只剩下一道银色的镶边。Bucky大步上前，一把抓住Steve的手，拉着他朝卧室走去。

 

*** 

Steve浑身潮红湿润的样子简直美不胜收。透过浓密的睫毛Bucky能看到他宽阔结实的胸膛随着自己每一次吞吐着他阴茎的节奏起伏喘息着。Steve的手指穿过Bucky的头发，轻柔的抓拉，引导着他，这感觉让Bucky发出满意的呻吟。

 

“天呐，Buck，”Steve呻吟着，手上微微使力抓紧，在Bucky退开舔吸龟头品尝Steve那微咸的前液时抬腰向前顶了过去。Bucky挪向前，将Steve的阴茎一口含下，用力吸吮起来，催着面前的金发男人达到高潮。

 

从Steve唇边吐出的呻吟、乞求和咒骂在Bucky耳中简直是天籁之音。Bucky虽然不信教，但他还是把天上的神灵谢了一个遍，感谢他们选中他让Steve满面通红地乞求着释放，这一刻美得令他心碎。

 

当Steve高潮口中呼喊着Bucky的名字时，Bucky真心祈祷能将他留在自己身边。

 

*** 

“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，瞧瞧，”看见Steve朝餐桌走来，Tony Stark起身迎候，“我还以为你都把我给忘了呢，Rogers。我都怕你不辞而别了。”

 

“你知道我不会的，Tony。”Steve大笑道，和这个年长男子拥抱了一下才坐定。“最近事儿太多，但估计很快就能消停下来了。”

 

“你是指一直霸占着你的那个不是客户的客户？”Tony调笑着说，“不过说实话，既然他现在成了你男友，我看以后要见你一面都难喽。”

 

“不过你不也不像过去那样时时需要我跟着了嘛？”Steve微笑，“你现在的影评极佳而且公益项目也做得很好，以前的那些黑历史早就成历史了。”

 

Tony向侍者点头笑了笑，给自己要了杯冰茶，给Steve要了杯水，然后用饶有兴趣的眼神扫着他。等到侍者将饮品送上并点了餐，在Steve喝头一口水的时候才开口搭话。

 

“跟我说说，”Tony调笑道，“James童鞋的床技真如传闻中那般了得？”

 

一口水呛进气嗓管儿，Steve回头直直地喷在了Tony身上，不过看着Tony几乎笑抽的样子，Steve估计他不太介意自己毁了他那一身名师设计的服装。

 

“你别来劲啊，不然我还真就辞职了。”Steve喘过气来后哼道，“行了，聊聊你马上要给你的新片做巡回宣传的事吧，别再打探我的性生活了好伐。”

 

*** 

Bucky拿着一朵红玫瑰上门时，Steve的呼吸不禁一滞，他那身合体的深色西装将他的身型衬托得分外惹眼，Steve瞪大眼睛仔细打量他的摸样让他很是受用。

 

Steve一件薰衣草紫色衬衫配海军蓝西裤同样让人看不够，那臀型，没说的。

 

“嘿，”Bucky探身过去在Steve唇舌留下一个浅吻，退后一步微笑着继续打量他。“你简直帅爆了，Steve。”

 

“你也不错啊，”Steve叹息道，拉过Bucky亲吻起来。Bucky由着Steve深吻下去，金发男人的舌滑过他下唇时他不由得颤栗起来。Steve退开，眼里满含欲望，这一瞬，Bucky几乎想把约会的事情扔到九霄云外，打算就这么扑过去骑乘面前的男人，直到他爽到找不着北。

 

“走吧，”Bucky笑了笑，拉着Steve把他拽向门外，“我还欠你一个约会呢，Rogers。”

 

*** 

Bucky开车带他们到了马里布海滩的一家餐厅。他们坐的平台能俯视太平洋，周围柔光闪烁，柔美的吉他音乐伴随他们就餐。

 

用餐时两人有一搭没一搭的闲聊着。吃山羊乳酪培根馅焗李子时谈起了两人的家庭，吃炖小排骨配烤土豆和烤菜时聊起了Steve的大学时代和Bucky在拍《突来的公正》时的经历。Bucky在给Steve喂食焦糖布丁时告诉Steve他希望有一天能在百老汇的舞台上演出，那是他已经搁置了十年的梦想。而Steve则告诉他自己希望有一天能开一家属于自己的公关公司，也许就开在纽约也说不定。

 

当Bucky拉他去舞池跳舞时Steve抱怨吃的太饱懒得动换，Bucky可不管这些，一手将Steve拉在自己身边，两人随着柔和的节奏起舞，时不时偷得一个轻吻，享受着这难得的共处时光。

 

*** 

“要不要跟我回家？”虽然早就知道Steve会作何回答，Bucky还是在他们等着泊车员把车子开来时问道。Steve笑着点头，他眼里的热切几乎让Bucky当场晕厥过去。Bucky探过身，让嘴唇在Steve脸颊上轻轻滑过，在他耳边低语。

 

“我会把你 _生吞活剥_ 了的，Rogers。”Bucky的话语因欲望而低哑，让Steve不禁全身一阵激颤，也相应地令他自己心跳加速。Steve和他四目相对，深湛的眼神燃烧着爱欲。

 

“你保证，Barnes？”当Bucky的路虎揽胜停在他们面前时Steve悄声问。Bucky探身在Steve的唇边留下轻轻一吻。

 

“我他妈说到做到。”

 

*** 

电梯门一关Bucky就扑到他身上。他的唇温柔而坚决，转眼间Steve的衬衫已经被拽出来解开了扣子。Bucky的手从上至下抚摸着他的胸膛，Steve颤抖着靠在他身上。

 

电梯门开，Bucky拉着Steve的手来到他顶层公寓的门口。Steve脚步不稳地跟着他进屋，然后就被Bucky按在门上亲吻起来。Steve脑子一片混沌，一边拥吻着一边抬起双手插进Bucky发间，当Bucky解开他的裤扣时他发出一声呻吟。Steve的拉链被拉下，Bucky伸手抚摸逗弄起他敏感的胯间。

 

“你想要什么，Steve？”Bucky退开来问道，他的双唇因亲吻而微微肿起，却显得嫣红无比。头发凌乱，西装也起了皱。但Steve觉得Bucky现在的样子是他这辈子见过的最美丽的盛景。

 

“Steve，”Bucky催问，Steve没说出实话，因为Bucky _笑了_ ，那是一个毫无戒心、温暖的微笑，Steve如此爱面前的这个男人，这感觉几乎要炸开了。他们才认识不久，说爱还嫌早了些，但不代表这感情不真切。

 

“你，Buck。”Steve的声音颤抖却略带窒息，他该为自己如此想要得到面前这个男人的冲动而感到羞愧，但现在可不是想这些的时候。“我想要你。”

 

Bucky又在Steve的唇上印下浅浅一吻，然后拉着他走进了卧室。

 

*** 

进到卧室后Bucky从床头柜的抽屉里拿出一个安全套和一瓶润滑剂。他脱掉外套胡乱扔在地上，开始解开衬衫。

 

“等等，”Steve低吟着凑近Bucky，捉住了他的手。“让我来。”

 

“天呐， _当然了_ 。”Bucky叹息道，Steve解开每一粒扣子都引得他一阵战栗。金发男人不紧不慢，欣赏着缓慢露出的每一寸肌肤，弄得Bucky已经欲火焚身到爆表了。Steve将衬衫缓缓褪去，手扶在Bucky肩上探身亲吻了一下。

 

两人飞快地除去身上其他的衣物，爬上床环抱住彼此。他们用轻吻和触摸逗弄着对方的身体。Steve的手握住Bucky的阴茎上下抚弄时他无可抑制地发出了一声低吟。

 

“Bucky，”Steve喘息着问，额头与Bucky相抵，“你能不能…你能不能上我？”

 

“好啊，”Bucky叹息道，拉过Steve亲了一下，“如果你愿意的话。”

 

“我当然愿意。”Steve回答道，躺回床上透过浓密的长睫看着Bucky，“拜托了，Bucky。”

 

Bucky把手指涂上润滑剂，探进Steve的后穴，Steve发出的美妙呻吟让Bucky欣喜，他聆听着那销魂的声音，慢慢打开Steve紧致的穴口。

 

*** 

这三十年来Steve也有过几次销魂的性经验，但Bucky轻叹着插入他的那种感觉与之前相比可谓有过之而无不及。那种高潮迭起之感，让Steve神魂颠倒地几近窒息。

 

他俩的节奏无比和谐，Bucky俯身与Steve亲吻时呼吸着彼此的气息，他纤长的手指环住Steve的阴茎抚弄着，驱使着两人到达高潮的边缘。

 

“Bucky，”Steve呻吟着弓起后背。他能感到Bucky原本有节奏的抽插开始变得混乱，在Bucky的撸动下Steve的阴茎开始颤动并不断的渗出前液。“Bucky，我就快了。”

 

“天呐，Steve，”Bucky低吟，加快了抽插的速度，因Steve湿热的甬道更紧地包裹住他而一阵阵战栗，“就快了，宝贝儿。好想看你射出来。”

 

“ _Buck_ ！”Steve嘶声叫道，下体不受控制地抽搐起来。

 

“你太美了，Steve。”Bucky哑声说，“天呐，太完美了。为我射出来，亲爱的。”

 

Steve在无声的尖叫中达到了高潮，那无与伦比的力量如巨浪般席卷了他颤抖的躯体。

 

***

Bucky从Steve后穴里滑出，摘下安全套系紧后扔进床边的垃圾桶里。他笑着抻了抻腰腿，Steve挪过去蜷在他身边。Bucky伸手抚摸着Steve的金色发丝，心满意足地感受着Steve的鼻息掠过他脖颈的舒适。

 

“毫无疑问，”Bucky叹息道，“你绝对是我遇到的最无与伦比的男人了。”

 

Steve的眼神异常温柔，他与Bucky四目相对，“知道吗？我对你也有同感。”

 

“我知道，”Bucky笑开了，“只是有些难以置信。”

 

“那看来我得努力说服你才行。”Steve说着用手臂环住Bucky，给了他一个深深的吻。

 

“这个可以有。”Steve抬起头时Bucky轻吟，抬手拨开挡在他脸上的一缕金发，心中琢磨着要在什么时候跟对方说自己爱上了他才不算操之过急。

 

因为他现在他妈的非常确定自己已经爱上了Steve Rogers。


	12. 我让你觉得什么？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 俩熊孩子终于相互坦白了。

“嘿，Buck，你去开一下门好吗？”Steve从厨房里高声说道。Bucky不情愿地从沙发上爬起来，边走边小声嘀咕着自己都 _不住这儿_ ，不过Steve正在弄饭，Sam还在房里工作，也就只剩下他闲着了。

 

再说了，Bucky确实已经在这儿住了几周了。

 

开门看见外面站着的居然是天杀的Peggy Carter时，Bucky的下巴真真正正的掉在了地上。

 

“惊喜！”那美女微笑着说，顺便抬了抬手里的芝士水果拼盘。Bucky把盘子接过来，干动着嘴唇却挤不出一句听得懂的人话。站在Peggy身后的另一个留一头浅棕色长发的年轻女子，正使劲憋着笑得花枝乱颤，Bucky认出她就是Angie Martinelli。

 

Bucky闪身把两位女士让进屋，关上大门跟着她们进到客厅。他把盘子放在餐桌上，心里提醒自己别失态，继而转身冲着女士们露出了一个微笑。

 

“抱歉，刚刚有点被明星晃着了，”Bucky笑笑，“我是Bucky Barnes，总算能见到你真是荣幸之至，Peggy，还有Angie。”

 

他和她们握了握手，然后便去厨房叫Steve。Bucky进来的时候金发帅男正在把烤菜装盘，他过去一把抓住他的衣领把他按在流理台上。

 

“嘿，Buck。”Steve微笑着，声音听起来有些气短，Bucky为自己能让他有如此反应 _颇为自满_ 。

 

“我开门的时候简直跟个脑残似的，Rogers！”Bucky调笑着骂道，在看见Steve的眼神黯下来时凑过去吻他。Bucky磨蹭着Steve的身子，两手抚着Steve腰侧，舌头探进了他口中。Steve低吟出声，让Bucky搂得更紧了。

 

“谢谢，”Bucky在Steve唇边叹道，继而退开来，“我不妨碍你了，要我帮忙就叫我。”

 

“呃，好。”Steve喘息着，蓝眼睛几乎变成了两汪黑潭。Bucky凑过去再次在Steve的唇上留下飞快的一吻，然后微笑着转身回到餐厅。

 

“他马上就来，女士们。”Bucky微笑道，伸手捋过有些乱的头发，“趁这个功夫，我给你们拿点喝的吧？”

 

***

“好吧，”Peggy笑着望向Steve，继而将视线转向Bucky。饭已经吃的差不多了，Steve趁这个功夫撇下大伙儿去厨房把他做的芝士蛋糕端出来。“我只想说能见到如此大名鼎鼎的粉丝实在是莫大的荣幸。平时可只有Angie能享有这份殊荣的哦。”

 

“她可是实至名归啊。”Bucky笑道，Steve则使劲憋住笑。Bucky使出全副魅力的时候可不多见，Steve也乐见自己的男友如此放松自在。

 

“可不是吗。”Peggy笑了笑，然后继续说道，“Sam跟我提过你现在档期空出来了。我和他一直在商量回头要拍一部电影，现在只缺剧本跟合适的演员了。剧本差不多快写完了，运用了我们俩不少的集体智慧。”Peggy停下来亲了亲Angie的脸颊，“我们想看你是不是有兴趣。”

 

“有兴趣？”Bucky张口结舌的，“表演？出演在 _你们的_ 电影吗？”

 

“对，”Peggy回答，“出演我们的电影。”

 

“你觉得怎么样？”Sam终于开口说道，看着Bucky磕磕巴巴的样子不禁对Steve露出一个嗤笑。

 

“我…”Bucky开口，深深吸了口气，看着他生平见过的最可爱的模样，Steve险些大笑出声。“我都不知道该说什么了。我是说，我…”

 

“英国妞儿，我看你是把他吓劈了。”Angie坏笑着拱了拱她女票，Peggy不以为然地微笑着翻了个白眼。

 

“愿意！”Bucky终于挤出了回答，帅脸上挂满了笑容。“天呐，百分之百愿意！这可是个千载难逢的机会。我绝对感兴趣。当然我肯定要先和小娜报备一声，不过她知道我一直想演Peggy Carter写的本子。可惜她今晚要会客户所以来不了，不过她肯定特希望跟你们俩见面的。我们俩都是你们的骨灰粉。”

 

“那我们就等着和她见面聊聊细节了。”Peggy笑了。

 

“丑话说在前头，”Sam冲着Bucky微微一笑，口气满含调笑，“咱俩虽说是朋友，但我可没说不会往死里用你啊，Barnes。名声大也别想偷懒。”

 

“你当导演我也不敢啊！”Bucky笑道，“谢谢你们了。真的，我有预感这个计划肯定能一炮而红。”

 

Steve借故去拿甜点，他笑着看这群朋友围在桌边讨论着新片的基本细节。Bucky脸上的笑容和活灵活现的手势都让他心里涨满了快乐。同时也在心中第一百万次地感谢上苍，当Bucky需要公关经理时Natasha选中了他。

 

***

“他看起来真的挺不错的，”Angie笑着接过Steve递给她的盘子擦干。她主动过来帮忙好让Peggy能多了解了解Bucky（了解Peggy的人都知道这是她威胁如果他敢伤害Steve就死定了的机会）。“想想他经历过的那些烂事儿，靠，还有正在经历的那些事，我还以为他会比较内敛些。”

 

“我不知道Bucky是不是真的内敛过，”Steve笑了笑，“那不是他的风格。”

 

“倒也是哈，”Angie笑道，“我看出你喜欢他什么了。你担不担心？那些媒体呀，还有这事发展的太快什么的？”

 

“我要不是这么死心塌地的爱他的话，就该担心这些了。”Steve正在跟手里那只油乎乎的平锅较劲，想都没想地回答道。过了一分钟他才意识到自己说了什么，回头瞪大了眼睛，一脸惊惶。“操，我…”

 

“Steve，”Angie打断了他，脸上挂着一个温柔的笑容。“我啥都不会说的，跟Peggy也不说，好吗？等你准备好了再告诉他。我帮你保密。”

 

“谢谢。”Steve喘了口气，“我就是…我知道这听着有点不靠谱，但他对我来说就是很对盘儿，我们俩在一起感觉也很对盘儿。你懂的吧？”

 

“我当然懂，”Angie笑了，用胯骨拱了拱他，“我替你高兴，Steve。你知道，插进你和Peggy之间这件事总让我觉得过意不去。”

 

“你没有，”Steve笑道，“那不算是插进来。那时候就是没有你，我们俩也没办法继续下去了。不过有你出现我还是挺高兴的。”

 

“你可真够酸的，Steve，”Angie咯咯笑道，“不管怎么说，看到你这么快活真的挺好的，Steve。”

 

“谢谢。”Steve笑着回道，“这么快活的感觉确实挺好的。”

 

***

Sam借故离开客厅一下，Peggy那双深棕色的眼睛一下子瞄准了Bucky。他想既然Steve不在屋里，现在估计就是对方要跟他摊牌的时候了，对方肯定会说Steve是一个多好多好的人，如果自己敢伤害他就要留神自己的小命儿等等。

 

就好像Bucky有心能做出那种事似的。

 

“我已经很久没看到过Steve这么快乐了，”Peggy开口说道，语调轻柔，Bucky有些意外，他原本以为气氛会比较凝重些。“我估计这跟你有很大关系。”

 

“我希望是他的一个快乐的因素。”Bucky微笑道，Peggy嗤笑出声。

 

“我很庆幸我们俩还是朋友，”Peggy继续说，“毕竟我伤了他的心。虽说我俩都知道那段感情继续不下去了，但是移情别恋这事对我来说还是挺难的。”

 

Bucky不知该说什么，于是只点了点头。

 

“他已经单了很久了。”Peggy说，“他当然也时不时的约个会什么的，但都不是走心的。我必须承认，他跟我提起你的时候我心里有些疑虑。”

 

“因为我以前的经历？”Bucky虽是问话，但语气十分肯定。

 

“那只是一部分原因，”Peggy坦言，“Steve这人容易冲动。他一直很难克制自己的情感。我本来很担心他又头脑发热，到最后他会受伤害，但现在我不担心了。”

 

“真的？”Bucky问，嘴角勾起一个微笑。

 

“真的。”Peggy笑笑，“你们俩在一起的那种感觉吧…”Peggy停下来仔细想该用什么词来形容。“你们俩非常融洽。而且不只是他看着那么快乐。”

 

“我也很快乐。”Bucky点点头。

 

“那就好，”Peggy回答，伸手拉住Bucky，轻轻捏了捏他的手，“好好待他。”

 

“我会全心全意的，”Bucky微笑着答道，“我保证。”

 

***

Peggy和Angie离开，Sam也回屋睡觉了。Bucky一把拉上Steve冲向卧室。Bucky关上卧室门的时候Steve已经惊喘不已。Bucky转身把他压在墙上激吻着。

 

“谢谢你，”Bucky舔吻间隙喘息道，“谢谢，谢谢，谢谢！”

 

“谢什么？”Steve喘出一声笑，而后因Bucky隔着裤子握住了他逐渐硬起来的老二而发出一声呻吟，“我只不过是请他们过来吃饭而已。”

 

“对吼，说得好像对他们要找我拍电影这事一无所知似的，”Bucky贴在Steve的脖子上笑道，继而沿着他的脖颈留下一串亲吻。Bucky的气息撩拨着Steve敏感的皮肤，让他颤抖不已。

 

“我是听到一点风声啦，”Steve在Bucky将手伸进他衣服里时发出一声呻吟，他抬起手臂让Bucky帮他把衣服脱去。“Sam提过几次。”

 

“你简直无与伦比，Steve。”Bucky把自己的上衣脱掉，再次在Steve的唇上留下飞快的一吻。Steve陶醉在与Bucky肌肤相亲的感觉之中，两手紧紧抓住了Bucky的腰胯，“你让我觉得…”Bucky深吸一口气，气息不稳，Steve连忙抬手捧住了Bucky的俊颜。

 

“我让你觉得什么？”Steve笑问，Bucky嗤笑着将Steve揽得更紧了，想起两人的初吻时他的眼神黯了起来，“告诉我。”

 

“说真的吗？”Bucky咬着嘴唇，那样子很想让人扑过去狠狠啃上一口，但Steve还是忍住了。“我觉得我…”Bucky圆睁着眼，一脸的犹豫，Steve于是低头与Bucky的额头相抵，两根拇指来回轻抚他的颧骨。

 

“告诉我，”Steve呢喃着，“你什么事都能跟我说，Buck。”

 

“我觉得我爱上你了，Steve，”Bucky小声说道，Steve忍不住把Bucky拉进怀里紧紧拥住，半天不肯撒手。Bucky起伏的胸膛紧贴着他，他在Steve耳边柔声说道：“拜托你说话呀。”

 

“我想我也爱上你了。”Steve回答，Bucky闻言惊得猛然退开了一步，那双如风暴般满含情感的眼神看得Steve不由得屏住了呼吸。

 

“你是认真的吗？”Bucky问，嘴角泛起一丝笑意。

 

“是的。”Steve低声回答，俯身拱了拱Bucky的鼻子，感受着他发出的温暖。

 

Bucky伸手抓住Steve的裤腰把他拉到床边，两人沉溺于对方柔软肌肤、带着喘息的呻吟之中。Steve的手指让Bucky的躯体激奋，两人于爱欲中不断沉迷。

 

Steve插入Bucky体内，将褐发男子喘息颤抖的性感模样烙印在脑海中，此刻他确定这个男人拥有他想要的一切。而当他们筋疲力尽相拥而眠时，Steve确定除了怀中的这个男人他谁也不要。这种想要Bucky的欲望无人能够取代。

 

“我爱你。”Steve轻吻Bucky太阳穴时叹息道。Steve本以为Bucky已经睡着了，但褐发男子的胳膊更用力地环住了他，抱拥得更紧了。

 

“我也爱你。”

 

Steve面带微笑地进入了梦乡。


	13. 我不会让你伤害他的

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 俩熊孩子要一起扛事儿了，这也给他们的关系带来了考验。  
> 国庆快乐！

“希望你准备好出远门了，Barnes，”Natasha的声音从电话里传出，引得Bucky咯咯一笑，“因为再过三个星期，你就要飞到汉普顿斯去跟Ina Garten一起录节目了。我开完今天的早餐会就把细节发邮件给你。”

 

“看你方便再发吧，小娜，”Bucky笑着回答，“我只需要知道本人要给Ina Garten打下手做饭这一个细节就够了。他们没太在意Pierce的事情吗？”

 

“没有，人家同情你还来不及呢。”Natasha安慰他，Bucky瘫坐在沙发上大大舒了口气，“你现在只管好好休息就行了，我说真的啊！你应下这事儿来我都该K你一顿的。”

 

“你不是真打算K我吧？”虽说Natasha隔着电话看不到，但Bucky还是撅起了嘴。她那么了解他，肯定能从他声音里听出他现在是啥表情。

 

“那当然啦，”Natasha吐了口气，“不过你真的该好好放松一下，Buck。这阵子的事儿够你受的了，我不想让你太操劳了。”

 

“好，”Bucky笑了，“我跟你保证，今天我就穿着睡衣pia在沙发上，就着一大堆垃圾食品看那些恶心的真人秀。”

 

“乖，”Natasha回答，Bucky听得出她已经笑了，“我回头打给你。好好休息啊。”

 

Bucky心满意足地挂上电话。要是Steve能和他偎在一起那今天就更完美了，不过没办法，Steve还要上班。他给金发帅男发了条短信，问他怎么样了，告诉他很期待今天晚些时候能见到他。然后他拿起电视遥控器，开始放最新一季的《单身萝莉秀》。

 

*** 

结束了早餐会，Steve离开咖啡馆时收到了Bucky的短信。他看着手机微笑起来，心里想着要不要在回办公室之前顺路过去看看他的褐发帅哥。正这时，他感觉一只有力的手抓住了他的胳膊。

 

“Rogers先生，”一个冰冷低沉的声音在他耳畔响起，“很高兴又见面了。”

 

Steve顿时浑身绷紧，眼神扫向那个站在他身边的男人。“Pierce。你要是不想去急诊室走一遭的话就最好快点放开我。”

 

“哦，我倒觉得是你应该小心行事才对。”Pierce的脸上挂着一抹冰冷的微笑，Steve随即感觉到身侧有一个冷硬的东西顶了过来，他低头看见一把枪正抵在自己的西装外套上。

 

 _好吧_ ，Steve觉得有些喘不上气了，但还是克制住自己别当场慌乱起来。 _好的，保持冷静_ 。

 

“你想怎么样？”Steve恶狠狠地低声问，两手捏成了拳头。

 

“我要你上车去，”Pierce回答道，“然后开车，你知道该去哪儿的。”

 

“我不会让你伤害他的。”Steve瞪视着面前的老男人，Pierce只是笑了笑。

 

“我可不想伤人，”那双冷酷的蓝眼睛闪烁着愤怒和遗憾，“赶快滚上车去，别逼我伤人。”

 

***

“Steve！”Bucky看见金发男人站在门外立刻兴高采烈地去开门，但当他看见Pierce站在他男友身后时，脸上的笑容顿时消失了。

 

“你不应该到这儿来，”Bucky低吼，“我有禁制令，我要报警了。”

 

“是吗。”Pierce口气轻松地说，抬手把Steve推了进去。看见Pierce拿枪顶着Steve的腰眼儿，Bucky险些没吓得跪倒在地。“我看警察是不会及时赶到的。你要不要试试，James？”

 

“你是怎么进到楼里来的？”Bucky吼道，“门口有保安，他们肯定会报警的。”

 

“我盯了你的公寓有段时间了，”Pierce笑了，把Steve往前推了推。Steve对上了Bucky那双恐惧的眼睛，Bucky已经有些喘不过气来了。“这栋楼有个后门没人把守。再说，Steve知道通往顶楼的密码。”

 

“你想要怎样？”Bucky低声问，愤怒的泪水滑下他的脸颊，“操！你还嫌害的我不够吗！”

 

“我根本就没打算跟他们谈条件。”Pierce回答，他那平静的表情让Bucky更加火大，“而且你真以为我会为了那堆照片上法庭吗，那你的幼稚小脑瓜就根本没长进。我要跑路了，但我需要钱。所以才来找你，James。你那笔救急钱是不是还放在你的保险柜里？”

 

Bucky暗骂自己缺心眼，以前就不该告诉Pierce自己手头留了一笔现金以备不时之需。但他还是点了点头。只要能尽快把Pierce轰出他的公寓，远离Steve就行。

 

“呆着别动。”Bucky说，“我去去就来。你要是敢动他一根汗毛，我他妈的要你的命，Pierce！”

 

“只要你拿钱，”Pierce怒瞪着他，那股傲慢劲儿让Bucky火冒三丈，“你宝贝的Steve就能毫发无损。”

 

Bucky进了卧室，摘下墙上的挂画，输入密码打开保险箱，从里面拿出了三四千美元现金，想了想又拿出了一只劳力士手表。希望这些足够打发他了。

 

Bucky大步走回起居室，把钱和手表扔在桌上。

 

“具体多少钱我没数，”他叹口气，“有几千块吧。那块表更值钱，要是你急用，可以把它卖了。”

 

Pierce把Steve推向Bucky，Bucky伸手牢牢抱住了他，心里总算稍微放松了一点。

 

“你还好吧？”Bucky低声问，把Steve拉开一些仔细上下打量起来。

 

“我没事。”Steve回答，把Bucky拽回身边，“你呢？”

 

“你没事我就没事。”Bucky轻声回道，轻柔地吻了他一下。

 

“真够甜蜜的。”Pierce的声音和他脸上的笑容一样冰冷。“你还真是喜欢和自己的雇员瞎搞啊，James。跟我说说，Steve，上我玩儿剩下的的破鞋感觉如何？”

 

Steve低吼着扑了过去。Bucky想拽住Steve，劝他别跟这种人一般见识，但是来不及了。

 

枪响了，因为那支枪并没多大，发出的声响也不太大，但听起来却 _震耳欲聋_ 的，震得Bucky的耳朵嗡嗡作响，Steve则发出一声痛叫倒在了地上。

 

“Steve！”Bucky尖叫起来，但那声音听着好像离自己好远，他冲到金发男子身边跪下来。到处都是血，Bucky见状哭出声来。Steve的手死死按着左肩，他挪动身体时Bucky看见Steve的外套上那片深色血迹正在扩大。

 

“坚持住，”Bucky急切地低声说道，“坚持住，好吗？”

 

Bucky抬头时，Pierce已经没影了，前面也开着。无所谓了，他边想边笨拙地掏出手机报警，尽量镇定地向对方说了情况。挂断电话，他冲到棉织品柜子抓了几条毛巾跑了回来。

 

“Steve，”Bucky看着自己的男朋友忍不住哽咽。Steve眼神有些恍惚，脸色苍白，但还是努力向他挤出了一个微笑。“来，我帮你压住伤口好吗？你不会有事的，急救车马上就到。”

 

Steve点了下头，缓缓抬手帮Bucky拨开一缕挡在额前的头发。

 

“电影里中枪看着可没这么凶啊。”Steve弱弱地笑笑，抽痛让他瑟缩了一下。Bucky抓住他的手温柔的捏了捏，“他妈的疼死了。”

 

“Steve，这都怪我，”Bucky抽噎着，“要不是为了我你也不会这样。”

 

“别这么想。”Steve说道，也攥住了他的手，“别瞎想。这事不怪你。”

 

Bucky只能点头，小心地压住伤口，听着外面的警笛声逐渐接近，他在心里祈祷Steve能平安无事。

 

_他一定得好好的！_

 

***

“他会好起来的。”Natasha安慰身边的Bucky，两人此时正坐在急诊室的候诊区。苍白的日光灯下Bucky显得面无人色，Natasha真希望自己能做点或者说点什么来安慰对方。但现在她只能安慰Bucky，告诉他那些医生说Steve没什么大碍，然后搂着他一起等着进病房看看他。

 

“这不是重点。”Bucky叹道，“我是很庆幸他伤的没想象中那么严重。但是，操，小娜，我们这是走运啊。他可能会没命的。他要是没跟我扯上关系，Pierce也就压根儿不会找上他。”

 

“你错了，”Natasha回答道，“就算不找他也会找别人。也可能会是我。那家伙现在是狗急跳墙了，而且他知道你会为了至亲之人肝脑涂地，Buck。Pierce是个人渣，他利用这点来对付你，这些都不怪你。”

 

Bucky才要看口反驳，但一个医生朝他们走了过来。

 

“Barnes先生，”这个女医生很年轻，浅褐色的眼里满是同情，“我是Maximoff医生，是你跟着Steven Rogers一起来的医院，对吗？”

 

“对，”Bucky立刻从椅子上蹦起来，“他怎么样了？”

 

“他现在疼的厉害，但是情况稳定。”她微笑着回答，“他吵着要见你。”

 

Bucky点点头，回头看向Natasha。

 

“快去吧，”她笑了，“别担心我。”

 

Bucky挤出一个笑容，然后跟着Maximoff医生走向病房。

 

*** 

“嘿，”Steve小声说，微笑着看着Bucky来到他床边站定，“我想死你了。”

 

Steve能隐约感觉到肩部的疼痛，但他们给他的药物让他觉得轻飘飘的。

 

“天呐，Steve，”Bucky的声音哽咽起来，他坐到床边的椅子里，抓住Steve的手亲了一下。“你没事真的太好了。”

 

“我也这么觉得。”Steve咯咯笑起来，Bucky冲着他微笑的样子简直 _美呆了_ 。“不能撇下我的帅男票啊。”

 

“你是止疼药嗑嗨了，Rogers。”Bucky忍不住笑，俯身亲了亲Steve的脸颊，“睡一会儿吧，宝贝儿。我就守在这儿，好吗？”

 

“好，”Steve叹道，闭上眼在药力的作用下缓缓入眠。“我爱你，Buck。”

 

“我也爱你，Steve。”Bucky悄声回答，更用力握紧了Steve的手，“非常非常爱。”

 

*** 

Bucky注视Steve良久，仔细端详他的俊颜。

 

他们明早必须好好谈一谈。虽然俩人都不希望谈到这个问题，但他们必须认真谈一谈。

 

Bucky希望Steve平安，那就意味着Steve要找一个不像Bucky这般麻烦缠身的人。

 

就算让他离开会让Bucky心碎不已，也要这么做。


	14. 替你挨枪子儿的人你也敢甩，Barnes？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 考验...

Bucky等Steve睡着了才回候诊室找Natasha。他来到候诊室时看见Maria和Sam都来了。三人听见他的脚步声不约而同地抬起头看过来，Sam头一个蹦起来快步走过去握住了他的肩膀。

 

“小娜告诉我们大夫说他没事了。”Sam说道，急切的眼神中满含探问，见此情景，Bucky胸中不禁再次涌起一股自责，他伤害的不只是Steve，还有Steve身边的人。

 

“对，”Bucky回答道，Sam立刻给了他一个大大的拥抱。Bucky有些蒙圈，毕竟是他把人家害成这样的，但他还是回抱了他。

 

“谢了兄弟，”Sam小声说，“多亏了你反应迅速，及时送他去医院才没耽误。”

 

“我也只能做到这些了，”Bucky挤出的笑比哭还难看，“要不是我也不会出这事。”

 

“嘿，”Sam退开，握住了Bucky的手臂，眼神异常严肃，“别这么说，要怪也要怪Pierce。别自责，听见没？”

 

Bucky点点头，但看来没唬住Sam。

 

“他真的没什么大碍了吧？”Maria来到Sam身边低声问。

 

“真的。”Bucky回答，抬手揉了揉头发，挤出一个微笑。“就是伤口疼得厉害，等药劲儿过了应该会更疼吧。但是伤的不重，流血不多。需要一段时间他的胳膊才能完全恢复，但他会没事的。”

 

“谢天谢地。”Maria松了口气，“Bucky，我都忘了问，你怎么样？”

 

“我很好。”Bucky说道。

 

Natasha哼了一声，Sam眯起眼，Maria则笑了笑，看来谁也不信他的话。

 

“真的，我没事。只是…”Bucky吐了口气，“把他卷进来，我实在不知道能不能原谅自己。”

 

“你没把他卷进去，蠢瓜，”Sam嗤笑，“是他自己屁颠儿屁颠儿的一头扎进去的好伐。他很爱你，你要是觉得他会跟你就此了断，那你就是个不折不扣的脑残。”

 

Bucky终于大笑出来，无奈地摇了摇头，“他就是个杠头。”

 

“可说呢。”Sam点点头，“你不也很爱他这个杠头吗。”

 

*** 

Steve再度醒来时已经身处一间病房里了，黄昏的阳光照进屋里，把白色的被单染成了一片橘红。Bucky蜷在床边的椅子里平静地睡着。Fury警探站在窗边，Steve明白他估计是要录口供了。

 

“Nick，”Steve的声音嘶哑，喉咙干涩难忍急于喝水。年长的警探转过身，一脸不爽而无奈的笑容。

 

“你就不能绕着麻烦走吗，Rogers？”Fury无奈地笑笑，从床头柜上拿起水壶给Steve倒了杯水。Fury敏锐的洞察力着实让Steve感激不已，他现在已经渴得要挠墙了。

 

Steve伸右手接过Fury递过去的杯子，久旱逢甘霖般的猛灌下去。解渴之后才想起了自己的伤。左肩上的伤处疼得厉害了些，不过比起刚受伤时还算可以忍受。他估计回头还是需要吃止痛药的，但他想趁Fury在的时候赶快录口供。

 

“你是来问案的对吧？”Steve问，把水杯递给警探。

 

“今天就算了吧，Rogers。”Fury笑笑，“你今天已经受了不少罪了，而且Bucky已经提供了不少情况。我们已经在加州和周边其他几个州都发布了通缉令追捕Pierce。估计他跑不了多远。你这边的情况可以等到明早再说，我只是过来看看你好不好而已。”

 

Bucky被Fury的声音吵醒，灰蓝色的大眼睛渐渐瞪圆。

 

“Steve，”他说着从椅子上起身来到床边站定，俯身小心翼翼地在Steve唇上印上了轻柔的一吻。“觉得怎么样？”

 

“好多了，”Steve笑着说道，引得Bucky跟着笑了。能看到他男友脸上的笑容真是太好了。“估计过一会儿就得吃片止疼药了，不过我想趁着清醒的时候跟你谈谈。”

 

“那我明天再过来看你，Steve。”Fury说着冲他俩点点头，“很高兴你还全须全尾的。”

 

“我也是这么觉得，Nick。”Steve微笑道，目送Fury出门。Steve将视线转向Bucky，褐发青年的眼光打量着Steve的上半身，停留在裹着纱布的左肩上，眼泪已经快要溢出来了。Steve讨厌看见Bucky这样，他想把他拉进怀里好生安慰，告诉他一切都会好起来的。

 

“到这儿来，”Steve轻声说，伸开右手，Bucky拉住他坐到了Steve身侧。“我们得谈谈。”

 

“是啊，是该谈谈了。”Bucky回答道，“我还是要重申你还是我公关经理兼朋友时，你帮我应对Pierce那些事的时候我说的话。你要是想撤我没意见，Steve。真的。我就是个灾星，你该找个更好的人。”

 

“Buck，”Steve的口气严肃，Bucky用力捏了捏他的手才敢抬头与Steve对视，“那我也重申之前跟你说过的话，我哪儿也不去。除非是你不想要我了。”

 

“我当然要你。”Bucky呢喃道，不自觉地哽咽起来，“Steve，我爱你。但我要你平平安安的。可是为我工作还有跟我约会都让你身处险境。他今天有可能杀了你的，Steve。”

 

“他也可能杀了咱俩任何一个，”Steve用低沉而冷静的语气回答，“Buck，我爱你。我除了你不作他人想。我绝不离开你，只要你还想要我我就绝不离开。再说了，替你挨枪子儿的人你也敢甩，Barnes？你也太不厚道啦。”

 

看着Bucky破涕为笑，眼泪顺着双颊滑下来，Steve也笑了，“你个二货。”

 

“谁让你喜欢我二呢。”Steve笑道，Bucky俯身过去吻他。

 

“我还真是喜欢。”Bucky起身时说道，继而咬起了嘴唇，“Steve，你是当真的吗？Pierce可能会回来的。他现在已经急眼了。你当真要冒这个险吗？”

 

“当真。”Steve平静地说道，把Bucky拉近，“无私奉献的戏码演够了，过来亲我。”

 

Bucky的双唇瞬间与Steve相贴，缓慢而轻柔地亲吻着。Steve抬起右手捧起Bucky的俏脸，手指缓缓抚摸他略有胡茬的柔软面颊。

 

不管他信不信，Bucky是他遇到的最宝贝的人，Steve绝不会让Pierce这样的人渣把他们拆散。

 

*** 

Bucky第二天清晨早早醒来，眼睛扫视着病床上Steve的睡态。他的脸色好了很多，呼吸平稳。不过，看着他因为自己的黑历史而受伤还是让Bucky心疼不已。其实他心里还是想要继续跟Steve争的，想说服Steve还是不要跟自己在一起的好。

 

可Bucky明白这是做无用功。在这事上Steve要是打定了主意，十头牛也拉不回来他这个倔男票。实话实说，Bucky真的很宽慰，既宽慰又感激Steve能在经历这么多事情后还能对他不离不弃。

 

门外传来低语声，Bucky爬起来伸了个懒腰，活动了一下有些发僵的脖子，然后拖着脚步来到门边向外张望。Sam正在和一个值班护士说话，他身边还站着一个深色头发，个子稍矮的男人。那年长男人的目光对上了Bucky时他不禁有些惊讶，他认出那人是Tony Stark。

 

“嘿，Sam。”Bucky朝他们走过去，笑着挥了挥手。他跟护士点了个头，对方进了Steve的病房去给他做检查。“Stark先生，很高兴见到您。真希望能在更愉快的场合见面。”

 

“同感啊，小子。”Tony笑道，和Bucky握了握手。“叫我Tony吧。我听说Steve能很快恢复，还好没出什么大事。”

 

“是啊，”Bucky点点头，露出一个微笑，“他还在睡，不过他要是醒了估计会很高兴见到你们。”

 

护士这时从屋里探出头来，眼神含笑，“Barnes先生，他要见你。”

 

Bucky点点头，招呼二人一起过去。

 

“准备好见访客了吗？”Bucky问，靠在门边微笑着与Steve对视。Sam没等回话就径自从Bucky身边挤了进去，直接走到他哥们儿床边大咧咧地坐了下去。

 

“伙计，见到你太高兴了。”Sam笑着握住了Steve的手，病号童鞋跟着笑了。

 

“我也是啊，Sam。”Steve说道，回头看向另外两个走进来的人。“呵呵，Tony，看来我得请假休息一阵子了。”

 

Tony大笑着摇摇头，“偷懒哈！行，鉴于你的请假理由充分，你想休多久休多久。”

 

Bucky看着Steve床边的朋友，难掩脸上的笑意。而Steve则忍不住对 _他_ 露出了笑容。

 

 _我爱你_ ，Bucky微笑着想， _你就是个霸着我不离开的犟驴，但我就是爱你这样_ 。

 

*** 

在Steve给Fury录了口供后Bucky终于肯离开医院回家梳洗，又帮Steve从家里拿了些用品。Steve很高兴今天医院给他的止疼药不像昨天的那么厉害，今天他总算能清醒地会客了。

 

中午的时候Peggy和Angie带着花束、玩具熊和气球来看他。看见Steve躺在病床上的样子还害Peggy哭了一鼻子。Steve好生劝了一番才算罢休，两个美女总算破涕为笑，保证第二天再过来看他之后才离开。

 

Bucky回来的时候Natasha和Maria在陪着Steve，他给他带来一口袋书、洗漱用具和衣服，以便出院的时候穿。虽然Steve还要再在医院里呆几天，可他还是觉得有备无患。

 

“Fury那边有什么消息吗？”Steve问，Bucky来到窗边把手里的东西放下。

 

“还没有，”Bucky耸耸肩，“Pierce挺善于玩儿失踪的。几年前他头一回开溜的时候，戒毒中心帮我找过他，但是他就跟人间蒸发了似的。”

 

“我可盼着他别再回来了，”Natasha抿着嘴，Steve能感觉到她是冲着他才压下了怒火，“他要是敢露头我非弄死他不可。我受够了他这么折腾我的朋友。”

 

“扰了你的雅兴，”Bucky嗤笑道，但是与Steve四目相对时他眼神里的火苗子可是突突直冒，“要说谁有资格宰了那个王八蛋，那也是我头一号。”

 

*** 

“你干嘛不回你那儿去？”当天晚上两人依偎着躺在病床上时Steve问。这样躺着很不舒服，但Steve执意如此，想要感觉褐发男子靠在他身边的充实。“这样你能好好睡一宿。”

 

“才不要。”Bucky的气息喷在Steve的脖颈上，引得他一颤。他轻轻拽了拽Bucky的头发让他望向自己。

 

“说起来，”Bucky栖近，亲吻了一下Steve，继而开始拱蹭着他的脖子，轻轻舔咬着柔软的皮肤，“我还是很担心。担心我会失去你。”

 

“Buck，好了。”Bucky轻咬他右边锁骨的时候Steve不由得一颤，“这事我们不是都翻篇儿了吗。”

 

“是翻篇儿了，”Bucky的手拂过Steve的身体，从他的大腿沿着病号服一路向上摸过去。虽然Steve的肩膀疼，浑身疲累，但这触摸还是让他全身热到冒烟儿。“我是想道歉，很抱歉我以为咱俩分开就能解决问题。你说的没错，如果咱们想在一起就不能被Pierce离间。我们要是分开了，他就赢了。他就算是彻底击败我了。”

 

“Bucky，”当Bucky纤长的手指握住了Steve渐渐硬起来的老二时他发出一声呻吟，“ _天呐_ ，宝贝儿， _拜托_ 。”

 

“我以为我会失去你。”Bucky叹道，手开始慢慢撸起来，“Steve，要是你出什么事我会垮了的。我保证，我绝不会让他再伤害你。绝对不会。”

 

“Bucky，”Steve呻吟道，几滴眼泪滑过脸颊，他挺腰迎合着Bucky上下撩拨的手。“我知道，我知道你不会让我受伤害的。”

 

“我爱你。”Bucky决绝地呢喃道，摄住Steve的双唇用力亲吻，手上加快了速度。Steve在他口中叹息呻吟着，挺身在他手里抽插，感受着身旁褐发男子散发的温暖。片刻后Steve终于颤抖呻吟着达到高潮，在Bucky手里射了出来。

 

“我也爱你。”Steve喘息道，Bucky从床头柜上拿来纸巾快速地帮他清理了一下，“我太爱你了，Bucky。”

 

*** 

Bucky靠回Steve身侧，一只手环在他的腰间，聆听着他逐渐平缓深沉下来的呼吸。Bucky知道Steve因他而受伤这件事他永远不可能真正原谅自己，永远会在心中产生一丝自责。

 

但最重要的是Steve很安全，在慢慢恢复健康。Steve此刻就活生生的躺在Bucky的怀里，他们彼此深爱着对方。

 

他Alexander Pierce就算使出洪荒之力，也休想从他手里把这份爱夺走！


	15. 还有我在呢

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 熊孩子的爱爱之路并不平坦，但是后援团很给力！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 谢谢各位的赞，偶们心中暖暖哒！  
> 抱歉今天才更新，这周累成狗了。不得以更新速度减慢，而且由于原作没有完成，原文作者同时在每日更新另一个系列梗，所以本文的原文本周没有更新。  
> 我会尽快跟上速度的！再次感谢各位的kudo！！！

“Bucky，”Steve坐在沙发上喊，对方皱着眉从厨房探出头的模样引得他大笑起来，“拜托，我要什么东西可以自己拿好伐。你就消停会儿陪我一起看《搜房狂人》行呗。”

 

Steve笑着看Bucky扁着嘴回到沙发旁，在Steve没受伤的一侧坐下，偎在他身边。Steve于是抬手揽住了他的肩膀用力捏了捏，俯身在褐发青年的太阳穴上亲了一下。“为我忙里忙外的辛苦了，亲。”

 

“大夫说了不能让你累着。”Bucky咕噜道，“所以你想要什么跟我说就是了。再说了，你是为了我才挨的枪子儿。”

 

Steve大笑出声，拉过Bucky飞快地亲了一下，“你个小闹心的呀。这个名为‘不是你的错’的主题班会咱们还要开多少回啊？再说一遍，不是你的错啦！亲。”

 

“没差了，”Bucky贴着Steve的双唇喃喃道，“让我好好照顾你，算是我的补偿总行吧，宝儿？”

 

“行，老妈。”Steve咯咯笑道，在Bucky鼻尖上亲了一口，Bucky心满意足地叹了口气，依偎在Steve身边，Steve不禁一笑。“好吧，你觉得Allan和Carol会先挑剔哪一样，油漆的色调还是娱乐室空间太小？”

 

*** 

Bucky真的是谢天谢地现在自己不用去拍戏。他已经很长时间没有过那种想吸毒想到心痒难搔的感觉了，但现在他面临的压力让他真的很想吸一口，让他能浑身是劲，心无旁骛。他明白如果现在他在拍戏的话，肯定会抵受不住诱惑去吸的。

 

Bucky能从Steve看他的眼神中察觉到对方的忧虑。他知道自己看上去很累，那对熊猫眼就是他睡不好觉（有时根本睡不着）的最好证明。他也知道自己这一周来显得精神紧张，还有些喜怒无常和冷淡。他也想能不能弄点阿德拉（译者注：治疗儿童多动症的药物，主要成分为安非他命）让自己精神点儿，让他能集中注意力，但他明白光吃那种药根本不管用，只会让他更想去找劲儿更大的东西。

 

Natasha是头一个发现苗头不对的人。

 

“你该给你当初离开戒毒所时找的那个心理医生打个电话，”当俩人在她办公室讨论Peggy几天前送来的剧本时她建议道，声音温柔但不容置疑。“跟专业人士谈一谈会有所帮助的。你现在要应对的事情太多了。”

 

Bucky的笑声有些发抖，“Steve挨了枪子儿，可倒是我先散架了。”

 

“你行了啊，”Natasha起身过去，抬手握住Bucky的肩膀，“Steve的日子也好过不到哪儿去。但他没经历过你跟Pierce的那些事，也没有滥用过药物，而且Pierce也没拿裸照去敲诈他。你这不算是懦弱，Bucky。你是身心俱疲了，在这种状态下你都忍住了没复吸就是本事！但是该寻求帮助的时候也还是要寻求的。”

 

Bucky努力地忍着不让自己哭出声来，但还是没忍住。他能感觉到眼泪顺着双颊滑落，于是抬手用力擦抹。

 

“好，”Bucky哽咽着，“我给他打电话。见鬼，我讨厌自己这幅德行。我只想让这一切赶紧翻篇儿。”

 

“我懂，Buck。”小娜把他拽过去紧紧搂在怀里，“我也希望如此。但你不会有事的，你是个好样儿的，你能挺过去的。”

 

Bucky挤出一个弱弱的，水汪汪的笑容，不过看见他点头，小娜还是很满意的笑了。

 

*** 

“你哭了，”从小娜那儿回到Steve家时立刻就被发现了，Steve轻声问，“想聊聊吗？”

 

“回头吧，”Bucky轻声回答，拉过Steve亲吻了一下，“现在我只想让你把我拉上床，然后让我一口一口把你吃掉。”

 

Steve点点头，拉着Bucky的手向卧室走去。Sam出去拍短片了，所以接下来的几个小时没人会打扰他俩，Steve希望能竭尽所能让Bucky平静心情。

 

Bucky缓慢地帮Steve宽衣，继而轻柔地把他推倒在床上，用嘴唇轻吻他的每一寸肌肤。Steve满足的轻叹，当Bucky含住他一边的乳头，以慢得离谱的速度用舌头席卷那个敏感部位时他不由得挺腰向上。

 

“Buck，”Steve喘息着道，“亲爱的， _拜托了_ 。”

 

“有我呢，Steve，”Bucky呢喃，双唇移向Steve的腹部。Bucky隔着长睫看他，眼神因欲望而黯沉，继而一口含住了Steve。Steve呻吟着，感觉Bucky的舌头老道地撩拨着他的老二，身体自然而然的跟着挺动起来。

 

Bucky发出一声轻哼，随之而来的震动让Steve战栗不已。Bucky很快就将那根火热的昂扬吐了出来，弄得金发帅哥不禁欲求不满地呻吟起来，马眼不停泻出前液。Bucky快速地扒掉衣服，Steve看着他的裸体几乎忘了怎么喘气儿。他估计这辈子都会不停问自己是怎么把Bucky这么绝美的人儿勾上了自己的床的。

 

褐发青年自床头柜上拿过润滑剂仔细涂抹在手指上。Steve看到Bucky一边呻吟一边开始按揉打开自己的后穴时不觉有些意外。Steve听着那呻吟声，老二不自觉地立正站好。

 

“你这是干什么？”看着Bucky的样子Steve哑着嗓子问，褐发男子的眼神因他的声音又黯了许多。

 

“一口一口吃掉你啊。”Bucky笑道，“你受伤了，所以要用最安全的办法来吃你。”

 

Steve无声地笑了，Bucky跨坐到他身上，后穴对准了Steve硬挺的阴茎。Bucky缓慢地坐下身，后穴一点点将Steve的老二收纳进去时，Steve的笑声立刻被卡在了喉咙里。Bucky扶着Steve的胸膛坐稳，两手小心地避开Steve肩膀上的伤处。

 

Bucky骑乘在Steve身上，开始以一种缓慢的节奏抽插，Steve不由得呻吟起来。他只能钳住褐发男子的窄腰，挺动腰身迎合着Bucky的每一次抽插。Bucky湿热的甬道对Steve的缓慢摩擦只能以折磨来形容，Bucky紧致的钳制让Steve呻吟出声。

 

“撸我，”Bucky呻吟道，摩擦着他的腰臀，Steve立即从了，抬手握住了Bucky的阴茎开始上下揉撸。俩人的速度开始加快，随着抽插逐渐接近高潮，动作前所未有的和谐。

 

Steve首先泄身，尖叫着射在了Bucky里面，高潮让他战栗不停。Bucky很快也跟着高潮，热液顺着Steve的手流到了他的胸腹上。Bucky喘息了片刻，让Steve从自己体内滑出来，继而起身下床走进浴室。他拿了条湿毛巾回来帮Steve擦干净身上的精液，又把自己清理干净后才爬回床上。Steve翻身侧躺，一手环住Bucky的腰身，俯身拱蹭着他的脖颈，听着他男友的呼吸逐渐平稳下来，自己也慢慢睡去。

 

*** 

Steve醒来时Bucky正用手轻抚他的头发，他立刻露出了一个大大的笑容。Bucky看得心跳加速，眼前这个绝美之人让他怎么也看不够。

 

“嘿，帅男。”Steve低声道，栖近给了Bucky一个香吻。“感觉好点了吗？”

 

“嗯，好点了。”Bucky笑了，手上抱紧了金发帅男，“我…呃，不好意思昨天有点疏远你。我怕跟你说这些事会妨碍你恢复。”

 

“你什么都能跟我说的，Buck。”Steve小声说道，轻柔地抚摸着他的脸颊，“之前的那些事你都应对的特别好，我不希望你有什么难过的事都窝在心里。”

 

Bucky叹了口气，亲了亲Steve的额头，“我最近一直睡不好觉，所以老是特别累。我很担心你的身体，也担心要是Pierce又回来该怎么办。这么长时间我头一次又惦记着想吸毒了，想着吸两口能有精神对付这些烂事儿。我心里怕极了，Steve。”

 

“这些你怎么都不跟我说呢？”Steve轻叹道，用力搂紧了Bucky，“宝贝儿，你早该告诉我的。”

 

“我知道，”Bucky颤声叹道，“我知道该早点说的，但是你这儿还受着伤呢，怎么能让你再担心我吸毒的事啊。而且我觉得…”

 

Bucky摇摇头没再说下去，Steve仰头看他，伸手捉住了Bucky的下巴，“你觉得什么？”

 

“我怕你会觉得我很懦弱。”Bucky轻声呢喃，一滴清泪滑下了他的面颊。Steve凑过去吻干了那滴泪珠。

 

“你一点都不懦弱，心肝儿。”Steve的声音很笃定，他看向Bucky时，眼神中汹涌的爱意让Bucky感到震撼。“你非常坚强。但是坚强不代表你要一个人隐忍这些。还有我在呢。”

 

Bucky点点头，温柔的亲吻Steve。“我知道有你在。我会给刚出戒毒所时看的那个心理医生打电话。跟他约时间谈谈，好好把脑袋里的破事儿缕清楚。”

 

“那就再好不过了。”Steve温柔地用手指梳理Bucky的发丝，Bucky热切地贴近让他抚摸。“需要我做什么你一定要跟我说，好吗？我想像你陪着我那样陪着你。”

 

“好。”Bucky呢喃道，捧住Steve的脸给了他一个响吻，舌头滑进了他口中。他将自己对这个金发男人的全部爱恋都投入到这一吻之中。很快两人便又绞缠在一起，热吻、抚摸着彼此，激烈地律动起来。

 

“我爱你，”Bucky贴着Steve的双唇轻声低语，“天呐，我太爱你了。要是没有你我都不知道该怎么活下去了。”

 

“你不用知道，”Steve边低语边挺腰摩擦着Bucky，让他惊喘不已。“我就在这儿，哪儿也不去，Buck。我也爱你。”

 

*** 

“嘿，哥们儿。”Sam的声音传进昏暗的厨房，把Bucky吓了一跳。“你怎么样？”

 

Bucky手里拿着一杯水从水池边转过身。Sam靠在门边，用一种让Bucky觉得惭愧的同情目光看着他。

 

“我还行，还在慢慢缓。”Bucky笑笑。

 

Sam轻笑一声走到餐桌边坐下，一边招呼Bucky过来。Bucky坐下来等Sam开口，他能感觉到对方有些重要的话要说。

 

“我还小的时候，家里有个舅舅也有毒瘾。”Sam开口说道。

 

Bucky有些意外地瞪大了眼，他原本以为对方会为了自己把他的铁哥们儿拖进来蹚浑水这事炮轰他。但他没出声，等Sam继续说下去。

 

“我长到十三四岁的时候他去戒了毒。”Sam说，脸上泛起一个温和的笑容，“他到现在也没复吸。但我记得他惦记复吸时的表情。你就有这种表情。”

 

“我知道。”Bucky轻声回答，低头看着自己捧着水杯的双手，“我知道我有那种神情。我在想办法。我不会半途而废的，我不能让Steve失望，也不能让小娜失望。我不能这么伤害所有关心我的人。”

 

“那就好。”Sam的声音有点颤抖，Bucky抬头时有些意外地看见Sam眼里噙满了泪。“因为现在这些人里也包括我了。我不希望看见Steve受伤害。但你是个好小子，Buck，我不愿意看见你糟践自己。所以有什么我能帮上忙的，你尽管开口。”

 

“Sam，我…”Bucky小声说，努力镇定自己的情绪后露出了一抹笑意。“谢谢你。有你这样的朋友是我的荣幸。我不会让你失望的。再说咱俩还要一起拍电影呢。”

 

Sam笑着起身拍了拍Bucky的肩膀，“好好睡一觉吧，兄弟，你看起来惨透了。”

 

Bucky大笑着点了点头，“谢了，Sam。”

 

Bucky多坐了一会儿，听着Sam光脚走回卧室的声音。心下感叹自己何德何能，能有这许多人支持鼓励自己。他一口气把水喝光，然后起身回房，上床后将Steve揽进怀里，一周来头一次平静无梦地沉沉睡去。


	16. 你可是满腔爱意啊

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 熊孩子如愿以偿的上了烹调秀...  
> 而且还有其他收获...

“我看上Ina节目的事还是推迟吧。”

 

听到这句波澜不惊的话语，Steve险些被咖啡呛死，他立刻抬头看向坐在自己对面的褐发青年。

 

“你逗我呢吧？”Steve问道，伸手过去拉住了Bucky的手，“Buck，你盼着上这个节目盼得花儿都谢了。再说你再过几天就该飞过去录节目了。这个时候叫停谁来补你的缺啊？”

 

“Steve，这个节骨眼上我怎么走得开啊。”Bucky叹道，没辙地抬手揉了揉头发，“这边儿这么多事儿，而且我不想撇下你一个人呆着。”

 

“我没一个人啊，”Steve笑着捏了捏Bucky的手，试着安抚他，“我不是有Sam吗？还有Peggy和Angie在呀。我不会有什么问题的，我保证。”

 

Bucky皱着眉头仔细审视Steve，“那家伙还逍遥法外，留你一个人我不放心。”

 

Steve笑叹一声，起身绕过餐桌坐到了Bucky腿上，两手捧起了他的脸。

 

“你这么担心真让人感动，”Steve微笑，继而温柔地亲吻了Bucky一下，“但说真的，Buck，我不会有事的。Pierce如果上门无异于自投罗网。”

 

“那也一样啊。”Bucky把脸埋在Steve的肩窝里，感觉到他的嘴唇烙在自己的皮肤上，Steve不禁露出一个甜笑。“Pierce现在是穷途末路了，是不是自投罗网我都不敢大意。他很残忍，Steve。而且很工于心计。他那会儿时常耍手腕帮我获得角色，我那时候还很崇拜他的那些手段，现在这些手段让我觉得后怕，再说他耍的手段已经害你受伤了。”

 

“Bucky，你就去上节目吧。”Steve轻声说着，俯身在他男友的头顶轻轻亲了一下，抬手在Bucky的肩背上轻柔地抚摸。“这是你应得的。你应该得到更好的。咱不能让他毁了你的好生活。”

 

“你才是最重要的。”Bucky直起身，风暴般的眼睛里闪烁着决绝，“你是我最重要的人，我宁愿他毁了上Ina节目的机会，也不想让他碰你一根汗毛，Steve。”

 

Bucky说着给了他一个深吻，Steve叹息着抬手捋过Bucky柔软的褐发。Steve明白这场争论自己赢不了，要论倔，他可不比Bucky差，不过他明白在这件事上不管自己怎么说，面前的这个褐发帅哥都绝对不会让步的。

 

“要不这样吧，”Steve结束了这一吻直起身，“我去跟我的那些客户聊聊，看没我陪着他们能不能撑个几天。”

 

Bucky的眼睛顿时亮了，他笑着抬手环住了Steve的腰，“真的？Steve，那太棒了！天呐，就当是给咱俩放个小长假，去汉普顿斯休息几天。我会宠的你没边儿的，帅男。”

 

“你最好言出必行。”Steve轻笑道，Bucky靠过去再次摄住了他的双唇。

 

*** 

“我都忘了你有多唧唧歪歪的了，Barnes。”Natasha在和他碰面吃晚餐时说道，“拜托，Steve是个成年人了好伐，我肯定他一个人也没问题的。”

 

“我可不冒这个险，小娜。”Bucky一边微笑着回答，一边切着牛排，“所以你也要一起跟来。”

 

“Buck，我用不着跟你去那边的，所有的事都已经安排妥当了。”Natasha送了他一记卫生眼，用叉子叉起一根芦笋，“再说我这周还要见客户呢。”

 

“看来我很有先见之明，已经跟你的助理打过招呼让她重新安排日程了，”Bucky皮皮的笑，弄得Natasha实在不知道应该在他的脑瓜儿上重重敲一下，还是过去给他一个大大的拥抱。“我还让她给你订了航班和酒店。外加一个Spa全套服务哦。”

 

“Barnes童鞋！”Natasha无奈地呻吟，但看着Bucky一脸洋洋自得的样子很难绷着脸不笑，“我不是只有你一个客户的好伐！”

 

“我知道啊，”Bucky的笑容软了下来，看她时显得有些不那么笃定了，“我当然知道。不过小娜，他知道咱们俩很亲近。要是我不在的时候你出什么事，那我可真没脸活下去了。”

 

红发美女眯起眼抿着嘴，无声地端详着Bucky，但最终还是投降了。要是这么做能让她的挚友远离崩溃边缘（看样子是快了），那她还是从了的好。

 

“偶尔休息一下也挺好的，”Natasha无奈地咕哝道，看着Bucky的帅脸像圣诞树般闪亮起来，她赶紧往嘴里填了块南瓜以防自己笑出来，“我是说，有你这种不让人省心的客户，我想放松一下都难。”

 

“就是嘛，Romanov。”Bucky轻笑道，Natasha明白他能时时照应自己对他意义重大，也乐见Bucky终于放松了下来。

 

*** 

周六下午，Steve和Natasha下了出租车，走进了节目拍摄地——位于汉普顿斯的那栋大洋房，这一期的节目拍摄已经接近尾声。他们前一天刚和Ina短暂地碰了个面，Ina和她丈夫Jeffery邀请他们三人，还有其他几位节目制片人在录制结束后一起共进晚餐。

 

因为还在录节目，Steve跟着Natasha轻手轻脚地进到了厨房区域。Bucky正跟Ina一边做着聚会开胃菜和鸡尾酒，一边如老友般欢快地聊着天。Bucky呷饮着手里的酒，但酒杯基本是满的。Steve看了不禁一笑，他对Bucky在这种即紧张又兴奋的情况下依然能保持自律甚是自豪。

 

“他可真是天分极高啊，”Natasha在导演喊停的时候叹道，他们转头看着Bucky和Ina周围的人都在各司其事，“让我对着镜头做饭，我非挂了不可。”

 

“同挂。”Steve笑道，在跟Bucky对上眼神时朝他微笑着挥了挥手。褐发帅哥两眼放光，跟身旁的众人打了个招呼便走过去找Steve和Natasha。Bucky俯身在Natasha脸上快速地轻啄了一下，然后就霸住了Steve的双唇亲个没完。

 

“行了啊，大情圣，留着点到酒店再腻行呗。”Natasha没辙地说道，可Steve却看得出她在使劲憋着不笑他俩。

 

“抱歉抱歉。”Bucky傻笑道，抬手捋了下头发，“太兴奋了。”说着Bucky指了指摄影机和Ina，从他的眼神和笑容里能看出他到现在还对能上这个节目有点难以置信。“我得回去了。差不多就快拍完了。”

 

Steve探身亲了亲Bucky的脸颊，退开时露出一个笑脸，“那就赶快回去吧，可不能怠慢了Ina女王陛下呀。”

 

“言之有理。”Bucky回道，脚不点地的奔回了厨房。

 

“额滴神，看他这么高兴真是太好了。”Natasha冲着Steve笑道，她一直摆出的酷劲儿有那么一瞬地放松。Steve点点头，笑着看等待继续拍摄时Bucky那美颠颠儿的样子。

 

“是啊，”他叹道，“你说的没错。”

 

*** 

“说起来，”Ina望向Steve和Natasha的时候笑道，“你除了美食之外，对于其他的东西也有很好的品味哦，James童鞋。”

 

Bucky闻言大笑着看向身旁稍矮的女士，“你是指Steve吗？没错啦，我到现在也还是搞不明白他到底看上我哪点儿了。不过算我走运。”

 

“别这么自黑嘛，”Ina微笑着道，轻轻捏了捏Bucky的手，“你心眼儿挺好的。确实，你是惹过麻烦，大伙儿谁没惹过麻烦呀？你可是满腔的爱意啊，James，这才是最要紧的呢。”

 

“谢谢。”Bucky回答，喉咙像是被什么东西堵住了似的，他努力吞咽了一下，隐忍着不让自己热泪盈眶。

 

“行了，咱们回到手头的食物上，尽快弄好然后就能大快朵颐了。”Ina边说边回到厨房的料理台前，Bucky微笑着点点头，来到她身旁站定。

 

*** 

Bucky一边咯咯笑着一边给自己和Steve又斟了一杯香槟。Steve对着坐在他身旁的褐发美男露出一个微笑，吃罢晚餐，两人终于在酒店房间的沙发上坐定。Natasha跟他们一起喝了一杯酒，但是她还要发邮件，打几通电话所以提前回房了。

 

“这简直，”Bucky靠在椅背上看着Steve轻声说道，“这简直是我这辈子做过的最爽的事了。她 _好的没话说_ ！”

 

“确实，”Steve同意，Bucky那一脸梦幻般的表情让他忍不住大笑起来，“我估计Jeffery要多留神了。”

 

Bucky闻言立刻笑弯了腰，他这幅样子要是让外人看见还以为他喝醉了。但事实上Bucky才喝第二杯香槟而已，整个晚餐他只喝了汤力水。现在他只是兴奋罢了。不过在经历了这一系列糟心事之后，Steve很高兴能看到Bucky终于有机会能舒心一下了。

 

“很好笑哦，Rogers童鞋。”Bucky嗤笑，“Jeffery才不需要防备我呢。我已经盯上别人了。”

 

“当真？”Steve坏笑着把Bucky手上的酒杯抄过去，和自己的一并放在旁边的桌子上。“那人是谁捏？”

 

“嗯——”Bucky哼着让Steve栖近，手指轻柔地拂过他的头发，“他是搞公关的。高个子，金发，壮的像头牛。长得一副全美金童的美颜，了解？而且额滴神啊，眼睛蓝到没天理。”

 

“是吗？”Steve呢喃着探身过去，磨蹭着Bucky的俏鼻。

 

“是啊，”Bucky叹息道，“而且他可不是虚有其表。他很和善，很支持我，我觉得配不上他。”

 

“你配得上，Buck，”Steve贴着Bucky的双唇吐气道，褐发美男因此激动得发颤让他欣喜不已。“你要是不信，我会用我后半辈子天天证明给你看的。”

 

“这样的话，”Bucky笑了，Steve能感觉到熨帖着自己的唇瓣向上弯起，“那看来你要在我这儿待很久了，亲爱的。”

 

Bucky说着摄住了Steve的双唇，缓慢而甜蜜地亲吻起来，Steve觉得自己的脑子断片儿了。

 

这回断片儿可跟刚刚喝的香槟半毛钱关系都没有。

 

*** 

Bucky把Steve从沙发上拽起来，拉着他往床边去。两人缓慢地为彼此宽衣，躺在大床上缓缓地相互逗弄着。Steve忽然翻身，将Bucky压在自己那健美的身体之下，惹得他发出一声惊呼。

 

“你还是…”Steve沿着Bucky的躯体一路向下亲吻时Bucky呻吟道，Steve的唇舌所到之处都是一片火烧火燎的。“你还是小心点为好。拆了线不代表你就好利索了，Rogers。”

 

“拜托你消停会儿，让我好好爱你行呗？”Steve一边喘息着笑道一边舔吻着Bucky的腰胯，“我会让你知道，为你挨一百个枪子儿都值得。”

 

“他妈的多愁善感，”Steve俯身开始舔吻Bucky大腿内侧时他呻吟道，“我得事先声明，兄弟可已经是这场恋爱中的悲情角色了。”

 

“省省吧你，”Steve嗤笑道，爬回Bucky身上给了他一记响吻。金发帅哥起身时Bucky大笑着捧住他的脸将他拉近。

 

“我爱你，知道吗？”两人额头相抵时Bucky轻声说道，“我太爱你了。”

 

“我知道，”Steve叹道，双手轻抚Bucky的身躯，“我也爱你啊。”

 

Bucky依然搞不懂自己是怎么就得到了一个像Steven Grant Rogers这样无与伦比的好男人，但是当这个金发帅哥缓慢而轻柔地插入到他体内时，他决定牢记一点，那就是如果自己不是一个好男人的话，像Steve这样的绝世好男也绝不会眷顾他的。

 

*** 

Bucky的轻声细语把Steve从睡梦中唤醒。褐发青年正坐在床边，拿着手机在打电话。Steve伸了个懒腰，回头看了看床头柜上的时钟，早上5:37。

 

“嘿，”Bucky挂断电话轻声道，回身看着Steve慢慢坐起身，“再睡一会儿吧，亲爱的。”

 

“怎么了？”Steve问，揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，看着Bucky边叹气边揉着头发的样子不觉露出了微笑。

 

“我知道咱们原打算多呆一天的，”Bucky回答，“但看来我得先回去了。”

 

“没出什么事吧？”Steve问，依偎在Bucky身侧，对方开始轻抚他头发时Steve发出一声满意的轻哼。

 

“他们抓住Pierce了。”Bucky轻声说，Steve闻言立刻抬头看他，速度快得险些闪着了他的脖子。“那家伙想要跟我谈谈。”

 

“你打算怎么办？”Steve问道，一手开始在Bucky背上来回画圈安抚。

 

Bucky叹了口气，“我也不知道。但回去是肯定的了。”

 

“那我去收拾行李。”Steve说着起身下床，把俩人的背包扔到床上。Bucky一把抓住他的手腕把他拉近。

 

“你可以留下，”Bucky呢喃道，栖近给了Steve温柔一吻，“继续放松休息，我没关系的。”

 

Steve嗤笑着摇了摇头，“你不会真的脑残地以为我会放你一个人回去处理这事吧，Barnes？”Bucky才要开口反驳，却被Steve的一记快吻亲得忘了词儿。

 

“我说了，”Steve坚定地轻声说道，“我会陪你到最后的（I’m with you ’til the end of the line），宝贝儿。”


	17. 自由了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 熊孩子大战邪恶大Boss！  
> 外加甜掉牙的招式...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 目前原文就更新到这里，所以偶们也很努力地弄完，一并放给大家。  
> 再次感谢大家的Kudo，有更新我会尽快放出来的。

“要我跟你一块儿进去吗？” 俩人站在警局的审讯室门外时Steve低声问。他下意识地紧握着Bucky的手，力道大的估计能把人家都捏青，但Bucky眼神中满盈的恐惧让他紧张不已。“你只要言语一声，我保证形影不离，宝贝儿。”

 

Steve抬头看了一眼站在一旁的Nick，对方点了点头。

 

“你要是想让他陪你进屋我绝不会拦着，”Fury告诉Bucky，“但是Pierce确实指明要和你单独谈话。他说了，如果能和你单谈，他就会乖乖接受控方开出的条件。可要是Steve也在场，那家伙就很可能把这事扯到法庭上闹好几个月。”

 

Steve死盯着Bucky，看着他的目光落在审讯室里Pierce的身上，为保护Bucky的安全那家伙被拷了起来，然后他的眼神转回到Steve身上，之后又飘向严肃安静地坐在一旁的Natasha。红发美人令人难以察觉地对着他点了下头，Steve看着Bucky咬紧牙关向她点点头。

 

“检方开的条件能关他多久？”Bucky问道，视线转向Fury，“你知道吗？”

 

“他敲诈勒索未遂是板上钉钉的，再加上持有危险武器攻击他人和意图谋杀的罪名，”Fury叱道，“检方提出的条件是25年徒刑。他要是表现良好没准儿能提早出来，不过我估计他怎么着也得至少坐15年的牢。”

 

“还不够久，”Bucky基本上是在低吼了，两手已经攥成了拳头，Steve真想过去把他抱进怀里，让他消消气，因为为了这种人火大不值当。“这才哪儿到哪儿，不过好歹有个盼头了。我能行，我自己进去就行。”

 

“Buck，你确定？”Steve问，抬手紧紧抓住了褐发青年的肩膀。有那么一瞬，Bucky看起来有些没底气，但那双眼睛很快就变得坚定起来。

 

“确定，Steve，”Bucky轻声说，“我一定得这么做，这是为了咱们俩。”

 

Bucky示意Fury开门，然后义无反顾地走进屋去，Steve觉得自己的心都提到嗓子眼儿了，他来到旁边的单向镜观察窗前站定。虽然他没陪着Bucky进屋，但Pierce离Bucky可谓近在咫尺，他他妈的可绝对容不得那家伙有任何轻举妄动。

 

*** 

“James，”Pierce露出了一个微笑，口气出奇的温暖，这让Bucky有点晃神。这个老男人应该在Bucky坐在他面前时对他满腹怨念，破口大骂才对。“又见到你真是太好了。老在这种情况下见面真是遗憾。”

 

“这到底该怪谁呢？”Bucky想都没想就回嘴道。他做了个深呼吸，暗自提醒自己要保持冷静，怒发冲冠只会中了Pierce的计，被他当猴儿耍。“你想要怎样，Alex？干嘛要跟我谈话？”

 

“当然是要道歉了，”Pierce回答，语气平缓流畅，脸上依旧挂着牲畜无害的笑容。“我的行事方法很不好，James。过去我待你实在有欠公允。不但把你抛弃了，还找你和Steve的麻烦，这是我的不对。”

 

“确实如此，”Bucky回答，双手环于胸前靠坐在椅上。“你的歉意我心领了，Alex，真的。如果你的道歉哪怕有一丝诚意我都会很高兴的。”

 

“我不是已经答应接受检方的条件了吗？”老男人低吼道，被Bucky这一惹，他之前的冷静已荡然无存。“我这么做你还不知足吗？”

 

“这才哪儿到哪儿啊，Alex。”Bucky有些控制不住自己的嗓门了，但他还没嚷嚷，现在还没到嚷嚷的份儿上。“你做了那么多亏心事还要我知足？天啊，我本来都不计较你丢下我的事了。我才爬出低谷，日子刚刚好过一些，你就又拿着那些照片冒出来了，让我重新想起你撇下我时我体验到的那种痛苦和羞耻。你敲诈我，偷抢我的钱，你还差点 _杀了_ 我爱的男人…”

 

Pierce发出一声没什么温度的嗤笑。

 

“ _爱_ ，”他讥笑道，“你对待浪漫总是那么孩子气，James。”

 

“天呐，我都替你害臊了，”Bucky吐出一声恼火的笑，“你太冷酷了，Alex。又他妈的冷酷，又刻薄又孤单。你看不得别人好，于是就去肆意伤害别人。我让你这么折磨了我五年。你休想再这么对我了！”

 

“不识好歹的东西！”Pierce眯起蓝眼睛怒视着桌子对面的人，“你别忘了，你能有今天全是因为我！”

 

“我能有今天全是 _我自己_ 挣来的，Alex！”Bucky怒吼道，看着Pierce双眼圆睁地哆嗦着退开，他心里多少有些自得。“我能有今天是因为我有天赋，我勤奋，而且在你开溜以后我找到了支持我的后盾。对，当初是你帮我找到了《突来的公正》的试镜机会，但争取到那个角色的人是 _我_ 。是 _我自己_ ，Alex， _我自己_ 争取到的。我再也不会让你抢走我苦心得来的胜利果实了。”

 

Pierce怒视着Bucky，惹得他叹息一声。

 

“你甭装着是为了要弥补过失才接受检方的条件的，”Bucky说道，“你那点小算盘我还不知道吗？你这么做是因为你清楚如果这案子闹上法庭，陪审团会给你判更长的刑期。你这么做不过是想悄无声息躲掉公众舆论，保留你那点少得可怜的尊严，真是狗改不了吃屎。”

 

“哦，可不嘛。”Pierce吼道，双手重重拍在桌上，“你还 _真是_ 了解我呢，James。不过我对你也了如指掌。我知道你肯定会一败涂地，让那些号称爱你的后盾大失所望。因为你就是这么个货色，James。你就是软蛋一个。”

 

“我不是。”Bucky答道，退离桌边站起身来，“我不是软蛋，也不会一败涂地，Pierce。你才是那种货色。”

 

Bucky从桌边退开几步，用力把双手插进衣兜，俊脸上写满了严肃。

 

“我要走了，”Bucky轻声说道，但口气绝决。“我现在就会出这个门儿，然后看着你把牢底坐穿。从今往后你只不过就是个偶尔会出现在我脑海里的不悦回忆而已。因为我受够你了，Alex。我不会再让你和你对我做过的那些事支配我以后的生活了。门外还有一个爱我的男人在等我，Alex，他是真正的关心我。只要我想，我就能跟他快快乐乐地一起生活。而对我来说想要过上那样的好日子，第一步就是把你彻底忘个干净。所以后会无期了，Alex。”

 

“James，”当Bucky走向屋门时Pierce叫他的语气里多了一抹恳求。“James，等等…”

 

“不，”Bucky拉开房门时回头甩给他一句，“不，我不会再等你了。我等你已经等得够久了。”

 

说罢，Bucky拉开门走出了审讯室，这一刻他觉得前所未有地轻松，混迹洛杉矶十年来一直压在他心上的包袱终于卸掉了。

 

 _James Buchanan Barnes_ ，他迈出房门时对自己说道， _你终于自由了_ 。

 

*** 

还不等Steve上前，Natasha已经抢上前去一把将Bucky拉过去紧紧搂住。

 

“我真为你自豪。”红发美女哽咽着说道，拼命忍着不掉泪，Bucky忍不住搂住了她。“非常， _非常_ 他妈的为你自豪！”

 

Bucky大笑起来，几滴眼泪顺着脸颊滚落下来，Steve看得出他一直强弩着不让自己崩溃，这时已经在发抖了。小娜肯定也觉出来了，她把他拉到一旁的椅子上坐下。Steve跟过来，脸上绽放出一个大大的笑容，Bucky抬头看他，带泪的眼睛神采奕奕。

 

“你还好吧？”Steve小声问，Bucky无言地将他拉近，把头靠在他小腹上，两手环住他的腰身，任Steve轻抚他的头发。

 

“嗯，”Bucky叹道，用力抱紧Steve，“我没事。就是有点累心，其他都挺好的。”

 

“还有什么事需要我们做的吗？”Natasha问Fury，语气轻快而有礼，对方摇头时她露出了一个微笑。

 

“没了，剩下的我们来搞定了，”他回答道，Nick望向Steve时脸上露出的微笑让他有些惊讶，“送这孩子回家吧，Rogers。让他好好休息休息。”

 

“休息哪儿补得过来呀？”Natasha小声嘀咕道，Steve感觉怀里的Bucky整个身子正因低笑而颤抖不已。

 

“走吧，”Steve说着把Bucky拉起来，伸胳膊揽住了他的腰身，“咱们回家。”

 

*** 

第二天清晨，Bucky醒来即看到了绝美之景，Steve浓密的长睫铺盖在颊上，性感的双唇微张，喘息平匀地沉睡着。Bucky微笑着望着面前的金发美男，伸手轻抚他的脸颊。Steve昨天简直无懈可击，自始至终陪伴在他左右，Bucky决定应该有所表示，作为对Steve一路相随的谢意。

 

当然了，Steve肯定会拒绝的。他肯定会跟Bucky说他这么做是出于爱他，陪伴在他身边是 _天经地义_ 的事。这些Bucky都了然于心，并且难以言谢，也让他对Steve的爱慕更甚。

 

管他的，不管Steve愿不愿意，这个谢礼他是收定了。因为这是他理当得到的。

 

Bucky一骨碌爬下床，套了件T恤和一条运动裤就光脚走进了Steve公寓的客厅。Sam正抱着笔记本电脑坐在沙发上，看见Bucky进来立刻露出了一个大大的笑容。

 

“精神抖擞啊，童鞋。”Sam说着合上了电脑，看着Bucky穿上鞋子，“大清早的你这是干嘛去？”

 

“去给Steve买花。”Bucky笑着答道，“然后做顿可口的爱心早餐。要么再给他来一块名表啥的。你懂的，那家伙简直他妈的是个圣人，我得表示表示，让他知道他对我有多重要才行。”

 

“弱弱的建议一下哈，”Sam笑道，Bucky立刻点头恭听，毕竟Sam认识Steve的时间比自己长多了。“买花就超赞了，Steve是一见浪漫招式就立马儿歇菜的主儿。早餐的主意也很到位。但是别做过头儿了。想让他知道他对你有多重要是伐？当面告诉他就行。”

 

Bucky大笑着摇了摇头，“我先这么着来，”他说，“不过Steve最好尽快习惯被我宠。哥就是这么任性。”

 

“要是他习惯不了，本人可是对名表 _来者不拒_ 哦。”Sam坏笑道，Bucky被逗得大笑不止，险些吵醒了还在睡的Steve。

 

*** 

Steve睁开眼就看见一个插满雏菊的花瓶放在他的床头柜上，随附的小信封上还留有Bucky的蛛蛛爬笔迹。

 

上面写道： _我想不起你最喜欢什么花了，所以我每样都买了点。我爱你。_

 

说是买了点实在和现实情况差距有点大。Steve的卧室几乎被各式各样的花瓶给淹了。窗台上摆放着传统的红玫瑰，还有栀子花、牡丹和郁金香。衣橱上则放满了太阳花、百合、黄水仙和紫罗兰。满室的鲜花将屋子映照得分外明艳，而这一切都是为了Steve。

 

他先擦干了眼泪才出屋去找他那个甜的发腻的男票。Bucky正在厨房里，看见Steve进屋立刻露出了微笑。Sam坐在褐发帅男身边看着他调着鸡尾酒，看见Steve满脸难以置信的表情不禁嗤笑起来。

 

“这是什么鬼？”Steve问道，脸上绽开一个大大的笑容，Bucky不觉大笑出声。

 

“早餐啊。”Bucky回答，然后就和Sam为了引用电影《重返未来》的台词而笑成一团，一直笑道眼泪直流。Steve被传染到也跟着笑起来。看着Bucky如此轻松快乐实在让人欣喜，Steve真想把这一刻留存下来，待到艰辛时刻拿出来回味，他实在不想遗忘Bucky此刻开怀大笑的摸样。

 

“快过来啦。”Bucky招手让Steve过来，双手环住Steve的腰身给了他一个大大的响吻，然后把他推坐到椅子上，递给他满满一盘煎饼、培根和炒蛋。“趁热吃。”

 

*** 

“谢谢你的花。”当天下午两人依偎着坐在沙发上时Steve低声在Bucky耳边呢喃道。Sam出门跟Natasha碰面吃午饭，这个事肯定会被Bucky念叨他一段时间了。所以现在家里只剩下他和Steve俩人了。

 

“是午餐 _会_ 好伐，”Sam一再强调，但怎么也没法硬气地和Bucky对视，“我们碰面是说电影的事，不是去约会。”

 

“对吼，”Bucky无可抑制地嗤笑，口气却很正经，“就是谈电影嘛，不是约会，咱懂滴。”

 

“你别来劲啊，Barnes。”Sam的叹息引得Bucky大笑出声，他无奈地走出去，悻悻地摔上了屋门。

 

Bucky拉着Steve的胳膊让他更用力拥住自己，后背靠进Steve怀里，让他把下巴靠在自己肩上。“那些花是谢礼，你不用谢我。我只想让你知道我非常感激你一直陪着我。要是没有你，我都不知道该怎么办了，Steve。”

 

“没我你也一样会好好的。”Steve轻笑，在Bucky的耳后落下一吻，“但是我还是很高兴能一直陪在你身边，宝贝儿。我爱你。”

 

“我也爱你，”Bucky轻声说道，转身面对Steve，将脸埋进Steve的肩窝，呼吸着他的馨香。“非常非常爱，Steve。”

 

“陪你到最后（’Til the end of the line），亲爱的。”Steve呢喃道，抬起Bucky的下巴，Bucky贴着Steve的双唇轻笑。

 

“陪你到最后（’Til the end of the line），宝贝儿。”


	18. 尾声：不离不弃

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 熊孩子们的婚礼！

“他肯定改主意了，”Bucky回头冲着身边的Natasha小声嘟囔道。红发美女轻笑出声，抬手理了理浅灰色礼服上的搭扣。“我是说真的，小娜。他现在肯定待在房间里，终于意识到答应跟我结婚是他这辈子做过的最最二逼的事。”

 

“闭嘴吧！”Natasha保持着脸上的笑容，一边低声吼他，并在Bucky的胳膊上掐了一把。Bucky吃痛，回头怒视自己的朋友，“你们俩都是彼此的今生挚爱好伐。他等一下就会沿着那条红毯走过来，在圣坛前发誓爱你一辈子的。所以你别唧嘹唧嘹的了行呗？”

 

Bucky于是深吸一口气来镇定情绪。他当然知道Natasha说的没错。他和Steve深爱着彼此，而且都已经下了决心了。Bucky只是像往常一样胡思乱想罢了。不过鉴于Steve没出现以前他遇上的那些操蛋事，过去这一年半童话般的日子会让Bucky心里边儿打鼓也不为过吧？

 

*** 

Pierce进监狱以后，一切都慢慢回归正轨。Bucky的停工休息终于开始像是放松休假了，尤其是他把Steve从繁忙的洛杉矶拽到了巴黎呆了一周。俩人终于能心无旁骛地好好放松好好爱了，而这趟旅行可谓是Bucky这辈子最滋润的了。

 

“咱俩干脆搬到这儿来算了。”某天早晨当二人坐在露天咖啡馆时Steve开玩笑地说道，两人边看着周围的景物人流边喝咖啡聊天，Bucky微笑着吃了口牛角包。

 

“你要是真想的话，这个可以有哦。”Bucky回答，看着Steve两眼瞪圆的样子险些笑喷。“当然了，对于你的事业来说可能就有点儿困难了，我估计你的客户是不会乐见你搬到地球另一边去的。但是我的工作要求我时常到处跑，所以我没必要 _非_ 住在洛杉矶不可。”

 

“你会为了我搬到巴黎来？”Steve问，一抹笑意缓缓在他的俊脸上绽开。

 

“只要你想，”Bucky回答，手伸过桌子与Steve的手指相绞缠，“只要高兴，Steve，你去哪儿我就去哪儿。”

 

“天呐，我爱死你了。”Steve叹息道，探身过去亲吻Bucky，紧贴着他双唇的嘴角快乐地向上勾起。

 

“我也爱你，宝儿！”

 

***

整个冬春两季，Bucky出演了几部独立电影和一些迷你剧集，戏份不重，但很有意思，而且拍摄时间都很短。夏季的时候又休息了一阵。十年来无休止的工作下来，Bucky终于有机会停下来享受自己的成功了。当然也是因为他终于找到一个能和他分享成功的人了。

 

Peggy的新片《Hattie Baker的奇异之死》9月份在科德角开拍，Bucky简直要乐疯了。演员和摄制组成员都是他合作过的人中最友善，也最有天赋的，他相信这部电影会极为成功的。这是一部讲述两兄弟侦破杀害他们那个富婆老娘案件的黑色喜剧，这部戏比之Peggy以往的剧本更为腹黑（也更为幽默）。拍摄经历也让Bucky珍惜不已。

 

更让他珍惜的还有不停拿本片导演与Bucky经纪人的关系开涮的经历。

 

“告诉你说，”拍摄间隙当Bucky对着他大作亲亲状时，Sam无奈地叹口气，那个周末正好赶上Natasha飞过来探班。“你就继续嘚瑟吧，加小心我炒了你，我才不管这个角色是不是给你 _量身打造_ 的呢。”

 

“才怪！”Bucky笑道，“Peggy会生吞活剥了你，Angie也会。再加上Steve和小娜。再说等Steve来探我班的时候你也会这么对我，所以你蒙不了我滴，Wilson童鞋。”

 

虽然整个拍摄过程中Steve几次飞到东海岸去探班，但对Bucky而言这两个半月还是漫长的要命。所以当杀青那天Steve来到片场时，Bucky立刻嗖的一声蹿过去扑进Steve怀里，一副打死也不撒手的架势，充分享受着他帅男友的笑声和怀抱也就情有可原啦。

 

“我也想死你了，Buck。”金发帅男在Bucky耳边呢喃道，Bucky可以感觉到Steve正贴在自己颈边微笑。

 

***

拍摄在感恩节前杀青，所以Bucky和Steve租了辆车，一路开到了布鲁克林去跟Bucky的家人共度节日。Winifred Barnes立刻就喜欢上了Steve，整个假期一直巴着他不放，极尽所能让Steve感受家的温暖。

 

“她很像我妈妈，”感恩节前夜，当两人相依着躺在Bucky以前的房间里时Steve轻声说道。Bucky伸手为Steve拭去脸上的泪。

 

“真希望我能见见她，Steve。”他说着把金发男子拉入怀中，在他脸上留下一串细碎的吻，“能把你养育的那么出色，她肯定是个了不起的女人。”

 

“她是很了不起。”Steve小声道，脸上露出一丝笑意，“你父亲很有意思，他不太像Winnie那么好懂。”

 

Bucky被Steve眼中的忧虑逗乐了，他探头在他唇上亲了一口，“确实。不过我看得出他挺喜欢你的。只不过他这个人比较慢热而已。”

 

第二天晚上，Steve和Bucky帮忙摆桌子的时候，George Barnes把自家儿子叫到一边的起居室里，脸上露出了微笑。

 

“你看起来很幸福，”他说着拍了拍Bucky的肩膀。这不是什么问话，只是老爸观察的结果罢了，“这孩子很适合你。你没离开布鲁克林之前都没这么放松过，小子。”

 

“Steve确实非常特别，爸。”Bucky微笑着点点头，“那个…呃…我想他不会轻易开溜的，所以我希望你喜欢他。”

 

“Buck，这孩子懂事，勤奋，喜欢棒球而且很爱你，”George笑了，“说实话，有这么个女婿我没意见。”

 

Bucky闻言险些把舌头咽下去，小脸儿立时通红。“爸！不是…那个…我们还没谈过这个事儿…”

 

“但是你肯定想过这个问题了。”George微笑道，那双和他儿子没找齐儿的风暴蓝色眼睛里满是欢喜，惹得Bucky吐出了一声笑。

 

“我当然想过啦。”Bucky回答，眼神飘向餐厅里正在和他妈妈有说有笑的Steve。“爸，你懂的，你看看他呀。我经过那么多烂事儿之后，要是不惦记把这么好的人锁在身边，那我才是有病呢。”

 

“这一点我站在你这边。”George笑着冲他挤了挤眼，“我估计你妈已经开始给你们俩以后要收养的孩子织毛活儿了。”

 

“我嘞个去，”Bucky没辙地用手抹过脸，然后招呼他爸上桌。“我这不冷静的毛病肯定是你们俩遗传的。”

 

***

“你要干啥米?!”12月中旬，当Bucky做到Maria的办公桌前时她惊叫着问。褐发帅哥脸上挂着笑容，她的眼睛里也因此闪起了兴奋的光。Natasha坐在Maria办公室门边的沙发上，Sam坐在她身边，一手环在她肩上。

 

“你聋啊，Hill？”Natasha开玩笑地说道，一旁的Sam捅了捅她，“他打算要求婚了。”

 

“啥时候？”Maria问道，有点喘不过气的样子。“额滴神，这太好了。对滴，总算有些好东西能对外发布了，”她说着无所谓的挥挥手，“不过Bucky，我真为你高兴！”

 

“圣诞节前后吧，”Bucky笑道，“是我爸跟我提起这事的，我觉得我们已经准备好走下一步了。至少我希望是吧。不过咱们先别操之过急，他得先答应才行…”

 

“他肯定会答应的。”Sam笑着翻了个白眼。

 

“先别通知媒体，”Bucky说道，“真的真的，咱们所有人都别露出马脚来，出了这个屋谁也不许提。我最不希望在还没机会好好准备的时候，Steve下班回家就被狗仔队追着问订婚的事。你们懂的吧？”

 

“向毛主席保证！”Maria笑道，一旁的Sam和Natasha也跟着点头，“天呐，我都等不及了。我超喜欢写订婚声明。这可比谁谁酒驾被抓，要去给他们擦屁股强百倍啊！”

 

***

他们俩回布鲁克林过圣诞节，在Bucky父母家一直住到过新年。当他俩沿着布鲁克林的街道漫步走向Peggy和Angie在威廉斯堡的超大公寓时，Bucky惴惴不安地攥着大衣口袋里的戒指。

 

“嘿，快看那儿。”在离目的地还有一个街区左右的时候，Bucky笑着指向不远处一个被栅栏门圈住的小花园，“走，咱们看看去。”

 

“Buck，咱们要迟到了，”Steve没辙地看了看表，“你看这儿都圈着呢，是私人花园。”

 

Bucky推开铁栅栏门，脸上露出一抹坏坏的笑容，“瞧瞧啊， _门开着呢_ ，Steve。咱们就稍稍放纵一下下，再说晚几分钟她们不会介意的。”

 

Steve吐出一个无耐的笑，让对方把自己拉进去，“你有时候真是没治了。”

 

当两人来到花园中央时，一座巨大的石质喷泉开始汩汩喷水，周围也亮起了彩灯，照亮了被积雪覆盖的树木，也让整个花园笼罩在一片柔光之中。

 

“Bucky，”Steve看着对方转向自己，小声问道。他看起来有些不知所措，看着周围的花园很明显搞不清楚状况。“这是什么鬼？”

 

“要是我说这是要求婚，你会不会惊着，Steve？”Bucky微笑着柔声问。Steve的蓝眼睛立刻瞪圆，眼珠子都快要掉下来了。

 

“呃，会。”Steve勉强答道。

 

“是惊喜…”Bucky问，单膝跪地从大衣口袋里掏出那个小丝绒盒子，“还是惊吓？”

 

“应该算是惊喜，”Steve现在的样子估计刮阵风都能把他吹倒，但他确确实实是在会心的笑，看得Bucky都忘了喘气儿。“你最好别破坏气氛。”

 

Bucky大笑出声，打开盒子捧到Steve面前，“我尽量。”

 

Steve点点头，呼吸有些不稳，于是Bucky开口了。

 

“你了解我，Steve，”Bucky开口说道，语气渐渐开始变得有力量了。“你对我知根知底，知道我的长处和短板。你了解我心里的阴暗面，因为在我心魔作祟的时候是你一直陪着我，帮我渡过难关。即使如此你依然爱我，Steve。你用那种最普通、最彻底、最毫无保留的方式爱我。这种爱我永远、永远也不想失掉。”

 

“Bucky，”Steve笑了，一边抬手擦着眼睛。

 

“到目前为止还行否？”Bucky嗤笑道，喜欢Steve又哭又笑的摸样。

 

“相当不错的说，”Steve回答，声音有点发颤，“快说重点，Barnes。”

 

Bucky笑了，从盒子里拿出戒指。“是你让我欢笑，Steve。在经历了那么多之后你让我幸福得令我不敢置信。你是我最好的朋友。你让我变得更优秀，而我希望你能一直让我优秀下去。我只想让你也幸福快乐，就如同你让我幸福快乐一样。所以，愿意娶我吗，Steve？让我给你幸福？”

 

“如果我说愿意你会惊着吗？”Steve大笑道，抓住Bucky的胳膊把他拉起来，两人相视而笑。

 

“有点，”Bucky笑道，仔细感受着Steve握紧他的手。

 

“是惊喜…”Steve嗤笑起来，满眼的爱意与欢喜，“还是惊吓？”

 

“赶快回答啦，Rogers，”Bucky没辙地呻吟道，继而笑着被Steve拉进怀里紧紧搂住。

 

“愿意，”Steve在他耳边呢喃，“ _当然_ 愿意，我会娶你的。”

 

Bucky把那只镶嵌着三颗碎钻的铂金戒指戴在了Steve的手指上，笑着看他仔细端详，事情进行得如此顺利依然让他多少有些蒙圈。

 

然后就被Steve以一个甜蜜而绵长的吻摄住，Bucky真心希望此刻永不终结。

 

“咱们必须要去参加这个聚会吗？”Steve贴着Bucky的双唇呢喃道，“我现在只想跟俺们的未来老公滚床单。”

 

Bucky微笑着用鼻子磨蹭着Steve的脸颊，“我本来也不想去的，但是我爸妈和咱俩的一票朋友都在那儿，还有专程从洛杉矶赶来的，另外那个趴算是订婚宴啦…”

 

“我还以为说愿意你会很 _惊喜_ 的呢。”Steve嗤笑着亲了Bucky一口，然后退开来与Bucky手指绞缠，“你居然老早八早的把聚会都安排好了，就好像你肯定我不会说不似的。”

 

“咱是乐观主义者呗，Rogers童鞋。”Bucky笑了笑，把他拉出了花园。“走吧，咱们去狂欢他几个小时，之后你 _也许_ 能碰上点儿动作戏。”

 

***

他们把婚期定在6月初后就开始计划了。当Bucky问起Steve他的梦幻婚礼是什么样的时候，Steve咬着下唇皱起了眉头。

 

“我觉得咱们还是办得简单一点好，”Steve开口道，“我不想胡花。”

 

Bucky闻言大笑起来，一边伸手环抱住了Steve的肩膀，“Steve亲，你就别担心钱的问题了，好呗？我拍了两套大热的系列动作片，而且投资也做得很好。只要你想，咱们可以在任何地方以任何形式办婚礼，钱不是问题。”

 

“但是我希望这也是 _你的_ 梦幻婚礼呀。”Steve咕哝着把脸埋在Bucky的颈间。

 

“只要有你在，那就是我的梦幻婚礼。”Bucky笑了笑，抬起Steve的下巴，亲了亲他的鼻尖。

 

“你真是酸到没边儿了。”Steve笑道，用鼻子拱蹭着Bucky的脸颊。

 

“谁让你喜欢呢？”Bucky说道，探身过去舔吸Steve的脖颈，金发帅哥发出的叹息催促他更进一步，他挪动身子面向Steve，手开始上下抚摸他那健壮有力的大腿。

 

“Buck，”Steve呻吟道，Bucky已经解开了他的上衣，并且开始轻轻啃咬他的锁骨了，“Buck，我们还得… _操_ …我们还得策划婚礼呢。”

 

“你想得太多了，Steve。”Bucky低喘道，“我看你该先放松一下，然后再策划。”

 

“Bucky，”Steve呻吟，在Bucky握住了他下身的硬挺时不由自主地挺起了腰，Bucky顺势将Steve推倒在沙发上。

 

“这就对了，宝贝儿。”Bucky用鼻子一路拱蹭到Steve的下腹，不时停下来轻啄。“乖乖躺好让我好好伺候你，然后咱们再说策划的事。”

 

当Bucky一口把他含住开始舔吸的时候，Steve彻底忘了反驳这件事。

 

***

“婚期临近，你们俩是不是特别兴奋？”在Peggy的电影首映礼红毯上，一位身着枚红色长裙的美女娱记抢着问Bucky和Steve。对于记者的这些探寻式的问题，耀眼的闪光灯和现场的疯狂气氛Bucky早已见惯不怪。不过Steve可就有些惊惶了，眼前的景象让他有点吃不消。

 

“是的，”Bucky露出亮眼的笑容，在跟Steve对上眼神的时候捏了捏他的手。“我们迫不及待地要揭开生活的新篇章了。”

 

当女记者开始问Bucky关于电影《Hattie Baker的奇异之死》的问题时Steve点头微笑，一脸如释重负的摸样。Bucky游刃有余地回答了关于拍摄的问题，并且盛赞了剧组的演职员，表示没有出色的导演和编剧，就没有如此精彩的影片。

 

采访结束他俩就很快离开红毯，进了影院，Steve伸手环住了Bucky的腰身，Bucky抬头向他投去了一个微笑。

 

“你可真是驾轻就熟啊，”Steve俯身在他耳边低语道，“我都搞不懂你是怎么办到的。”

 

“咱敬业爱岗呗，亲。”Bucky耸耸肩。

 

“崇拜喜欢爱。”Steve说着亲了亲他的脸颊，Bucky发誓自己 _没脸红_ 哦，绝对没有！那是因为穿晚礼服太热的关系哈。

 

***

“明天，”准备前往酒店参加排练晚餐会之前，站在两人家中餐厅里时Steve对一旁的Sam说道。哦，对，很快这里就只能称之为Sam的家了，Steve想，心里不由得泛起一丝不舍。“ _明天_ 哥就结婚了。”

 

“你紧张吗，兄弟？”Sam微笑着问，一边呷饮着啤酒一边静等司机来接。

 

“嗯，”Steve吐出一声笑，伸手捋了捋头发，“倒不是为要娶Bucky紧张。这件事是我这辈子最笃定的了。就是不习惯成为焦点啦。早知道当初就选择私奔了。”

 

“妥妥的，Steve，放心啦。”Sam笑着伸手捏了捏他的肩膀，“明天你一看见他站在走道的尽头，我保证你那个厚脑壳里肯定就装不下其他东西了。”

 

***

“你准备好了吗？”Peggy微笑着向Steve伸出手。金发帅男点点头，两人在Angie和Sam身后站好，他俩算是Steve这一边的婚礼伴从。他的朋友们相挽着手从Artesano铁艺工作室的走廊上经过。这地方的装潢设计简约但极富古典气息，非常符合他和Bucky的要求。

 

然而当Steve和Peggy开始走向婚礼走廊时，周围的一切都变得无足轻重了。因为Bucky就站在走廊的另一端等着他，一身剪裁合体的灰色西装，脸上挂着Steve见过的最美，最明朗的笑容。

 

虽说在看到Bucky之后他的脑子就彻底断片儿，脸也因为笑得太久快抽筋了，Steve还是很对得起观众，一路走到圣坛前没摔个大马趴。Peggy转身在Steve脸上轻轻亲了一下，在他耳边低语：“开工喽。”然后回身站在了自己的女友身边。

 

“准备好了？”Bucky低声问，伸手与Steve相握。Steve点点头，与Bucky牵手时止不住地微笑。

 

“必须的。”

 

***

Steve整个人 _容光焕发_ ，冲着Bucky微笑时的样子光彩照人，柔和的肤色与他的衣着形成了鲜明的反差。皇室蓝色的西装将他的眼睛颜色衬托到美哭，Bucky看得呆了，以至于仪式开始时他几乎没听见站在一旁的那位叫Whitney的牧师都说了啥。

 

不过还好在宣读结婚誓词的时候他的精神高度集中。

 

“我，Steven Grant Rogers，”Steve首先开始，在牧师的带领下满含热泪的宣读誓词。“愿与你，James Buchanan Barnes，合法结为连理。无论贫穷还是富有，无论顺境还是逆境，无论健康还是疾病，陪你直到最后（til the end of the line）。”

 

在听到那句他俩都同意修改的誓词时Bucky柔声笑了，捏了捏Steve的手。他现在是满心的爱意，几乎要爆炸了。

 

“James，”Whitney牧师微笑着看向他，该他宣读誓词了，这让他激动不已，他已经迫不及待了。

 

“我，James Buchanan Barnes，”Bucky微笑着说道，声音有些发颤，“愿与你，Steven Grant Rogers，合法结为连理。无论贫穷还是富有，无论顺境还是逆境，无论健康还是疾病，陪你直到最后（til the end of the line）。”

 

“戒指？”Whitney牧师问道，Sam和Natasha立刻呈上，他俩相视而笑的样子让Bucky明白，估计这一对儿也离办事儿不远了。

 

“以此戒为证，”Steve将那枚设计简约的铂金戒指套在了Bucky左手无名指上，“你我永结同心。”

 

“以此戒为证，”Bucky重复誓词，在Steve的手指上套上了第二枚戒指，抬头向他投去炯炯的目光，“你我永结同心。”

 

“女士们，先生们，”Whitney牧师大笑出声，Bucky也忍不住跟着笑了。“我宣布这两位新人至此喜结良缘，Steven Grant Rogers和James Buchanan Barnes。你可以吻新郎了。”

 

在亲友的欢呼和掌声中，Steve飞快地摄住了Bucky的双唇，Bucky欢快的笑声隐没于对方的唇间。

 

“这回你可甩不掉我了，Rogers。”一吻过后二人额头相抵，Bucky轻声对Steve说道。

 

“我本来就不打算甩，Barnes。”Steve回答，双手捧住了Bucky的脸颊，“不离不弃。”

 

***

Steve牵着Bucky的手走向舞池，褐发帅男脸上的微笑让Steve心神荡漾不已。这个男人成了他的 _老公_ 了！Steve不知道还要过多久才能真正理解这事已经既成事实了。

 

俩人相对而立，Steve拉起Bucky的右手，把自己的右手放在他腰间。

 

“准备好让他们见识见识了吗？”Steve微笑着探身过去，轻柔地亲吻了一下Bucky。音响开始播放起一首歌，Bucky坚持要在他们跳第一支舞的时候放这首歌。

 

“这歌太应景了。”他俩在笑闹着决定歌单的时候Bucky特别坚决。“这歌跟咱俩初遇的时候你为我做的那些事太贴切了。以后我也能为你做那些了。”

 

虽然Steve是个彻头彻尾的浪漫主义者，一直都在想象自己在婚礼上的第一支舞是伴着一首类似《终于》的曲子跳的。但是当Ben E King那迷人的歌喉唱出的旋律飘荡在舞池中，伴着两人轻舞时，连Steve也不得不承认这首歌确实与他们两人的经历太过相符了。

 

_当夜幕降临，_

_大地一片黑暗，_

_明月是仅存的光辉；_

_但我无所畏惧，_

_是的，我无所畏惧，_

_只要有你与我相依。_

 

Bucky开始跟着唱，Steve随着节奏把他转出去，拉回来，再来个窝腰，逗得Bucky大笑不已。

 

“亲爱的，亲爱的，与我相依，”Bucky在他耳边低柔的唱着，让Steve不觉全身颤栗。“是的，与我相依，与我相依。”

 

Steve明白不管今后他们俩将经历什么，不管今后的日子将多么坎坷，Bucky也将会与他相依，不离不弃。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 抱歉今天才更新，前一阵忙疯了。  
> 在原文作者完成了十月短篇特辑（正在翻译中，不要急）后，终于更新了最终章。没错，我知道，我也不愿意就这么完结了。但是在看到结局后我明白这其实就是最好的结果了。  
> 顺便一提：本章中的歌曲为Ben E King的Stand By Me，有兴趣的各位可以找来听听。本人更喜欢他的At Last~~  
> 原文作者目前正在写另外一个AU，故事的题材是区区本人提供的（呵呵呵，小小的嘚瑟一下，被欧烂...），并且答应在PO出来以后给我翻译。所以请大家耐心等待哈。  
> 谢谢各位的阅读、关注和喜爱。我会尽快将十月特辑刊出的。爱大家！


End file.
